Below Deck
by aliienteeth
Summary: Turned into a collection of smut between various OCs. Some AU some not.
1. Meeting

The conditions of the storm worsened as Max reached the hatch that lead down to Felix's room. He took a deep breath in anticipation before opening the entry way and quickly jumping down, careful not to let water in. The harsh winds and rained were immediately shushed, and the only sound that remained was the waves rocking against the boat. He discarded his rain cloak and hung in on the hook right outside the main door to her bedroom. Placing a firm hand on the door, he could suddenly smell the incense that she loved so much burning from inside. He knew she always burned this particular scent when her anxiety had gotten out of hand and needed to relax. He pushed the door open softly until he heard it creak a bit. He stopped, keeping it ajar. Muffled crying could be heard from inside.

 _"Damn, she's really upset."_ Max thought, knowing that if he were any less of a man he would turn around right now and pretend he heard nothing. With another deep breath, he pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside. The room was very dimly lit, with only a couple lanterns and candles burning. He almost didn't see her laying flat across her large bed, pink hair down and cascaded around her body like a blanket. She was on her stomach crying softly into a pillow. She didn't even stir at the sound of the door. "Felix?" He cooed, shutting and locking the door behind him. In case it turned into a fight, he didn't want any eavesdroppers prying in. He wanted to keep it between the two of them. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her for a moment, waiting for her to feel him there. "Felix, I'm not mad. I'm just here to talk."

Felix's crying slowed a bit, but she didn't turn to face him. He gently grabbed a tendril of hair that lay in front of him and began to play with it and braid it. "Thick hair is hard to braid," he laughed quiety to himself as he remembered being young and frustrated trying to help his elders sew and hem and design fabrics. She still didn't respond, so he placed his hand on her back and began rubbing it sweetly in circular motions. This was the first time he actually stopped to concentrate on what her skin felt like. It was incredibly soft, and heat radiated off of her. She hissed at the feeling of his cold hand on her skin, so he retracted it quickly. "Sorry. It's a little cold out there."

After a minute he heard her mumble something into her pillow. He nudged her to repeat herself. Felix lifted her head from the pillow, but still refused to make eye contact with him. "Master, don't look at me. I won't let you see me cry."

"Don't be embarrassed to cry." He spoke, urging her to sit up and talk face to face with him. "It's a human emotion and it's nothing to be ashamed of. I will not judge you for having emotions, Felix. You know me better than that."

A few sniffles and deep breaths were heard as Felix slowly sat upright on her knees and wiped whatever mess formed on her face from crying. She faced him, but still didn't make eye contact. Her eyes were red and swollen, and tear marks stained her cheeks. Max pushed himself back more on the bed and inched closer to her. "Please. Talk to me. I will not get angry with you." She sat down normally on the bed next to him, and rested her head against his shoulder. He smelled the sweet flowery scent of her hair and felt something stirring in his belly.

A moment of silence had passed and Felix spoke up, "I broke things off with Benny. For good this time."

Max knew that from his encounter with him earlier, but didn't respond. He was just happy to hear it come from her mouth.

"I'm very sorry about all this confusion, but I want to be honest with you, Master. I want to tell you everything." She seemed to be getting louder and more confident. Max smiled at her and urged her to continue. "Benny and I were lovers. I am no longer pure and I gave myself to him freely and willingly." She gulped hard saying this. She didn't want her teacher to think poorly of her and that she just slept around with men unmarried. With nerves taking over, she continued. "I don't regret it, and I did love him at one point. Very much so." She finally lifted her head and turned to face him, and he thought her deep black eyes were going to swallow his soul right through his piercing blue ones. "However," she continued dryly "I do not feel those feelings anymore. My heart abandoned him long ago, and now my heart and focus is on our training. I will not let any distractions get in my way."

She exhaled sharply as she finished her thoughts. Max laughed lightly and gave her a warm, inviting smile. "I'm glad you have your mind where you think it should be." Max felt no ill will toward Felix. It was perfectly normal to have feelings of want and sexual need outside a commitment of marriage. He knew it. He felt it. He lived it. He felt his face get hot and the stirring in his belly got more noticeable. For the first time tonight Felix smiled her usual cheerful and lively smile.

"Me too, Master. Thank you for understanding." She dried the rest of the tears off her face, and inched a little bit closer to him. She started feeling that same tingle low in her belly as well. "I'm sorry Benny exploded and accused you of being jealous. I know you're just looking after me and want me to continue as your student."

They were barely a whole foot away from each other at this point. Max rolled his head back to crack his neck then chuckled halfheartedly to himself. "Well, that's disappointing." The movement in his gut slowly moved downward and nestled in his groin. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. He looked Felix in the eyes again as she seemed concerened about his sudden comment. He lifted his hands and gently grabbed the sides of her face. He swallowed hard, and anxiety started creeping it's way in, but he never let it show on his face. "Felix..." He started, his voice low and velvety. "Of course I was jealous." With a quick motion he pulled her face to his and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

...

It went on for what seemed like minutes. Max's brain and gut were at war, but he kept going as long as she didn't pull off. In fact, she deepened things, and even opened her mouth a little bit for him. She was almost silent until finally a sweet moan escaped her lips. She backed away slowly from him, her face pink with embarrassment at her outburst. Max couldn't quite read her reaction as she sat there silently, staring at her lavish comforter.

"I'm sorry. I just got caught up." He sounded almost panicked, fearing he offended her. He half expected her to tell him to leave and have to find another means of relieving himself. He started to stand up, when he felt her roughly tug his hand and force him back down on the bed in a thump.

He felt tiny wet kisses on the side of his face, leading up to and resting at the tip of his pointed ear. Felix dragged her tongue across his ear once, knowing how new and sensitive they were to him. He could feel her hot breath against his skin as she panted softly and asked, "would it be okay to keep going?"

How could he say no to that. "Come here," He spoke almost completely inaudibly as he kissed her again, with more fervor in him than before. He never imagined he'd ever have her like this. Kissing him and asking for more, moaning and hissing sweetly at every little peck and nibble. He got uncomfortable as he felt his pants get tighter at each and every kiss she gave him, running her hands down his ribs and hips. He pulled apart their kiss again and looked at her. Her eyes had changed. They were no longer the sweet doe eyes he'd come to love, They had narrowed and darkened and only had one thought behind them. Felix sat back on her knees and pushed folded hands way down into her lower belly, wiggling uncomfortably at the sensation she felt below.

"I don't know what to do now." She whined, taking his hand in her lap and pushing in down. "I ache so badly for you. My body wants you, Master."

"Max." He spoke up, taking his free hand and caressing up and down her still clothed thigh, "you don't have to call me Master. Please, just Max." He kissed her sweetly on the forehead. While most men would love a sexy young woman calling them Master in the throes of passion, Max didn't. It was a little too BDSM in his eyes. Maybe down the road when they had gotten more comfortable with each other they could incorporate a silly roleplay, but for now he wanted to just love her fully. "Do you want to do this? We can stop if you must. It's your pace, not mine." He forced eye contact with her as he said this, making sure she understood clearly that he had no intention of forcing her into anything. He prayed she would want to continue. "Your body craves me, but what does your heart and brain say?"

Her brain had shut off completely after the initial kiss, so that was no help there. However, her heart wanted him too. Since that first time picking up that book and reading about him he dug his way into her heart. After first meeting him months ago and matching his face and voice with the description the book offered her, she needed him. She never wanted to leave his side and every thought and opinion and lesson he had to share with her rolled off his tongue like liquid gold. Obsession. Infatuation. Whatever it was, she wanted him. She never thought he would look her way, but here he was. Sitting in front of her, owning up to his jealousy and wanting every part of her. She answered his question by pulling at the tucked in bottom of his white shirt and pulling it out of his pants. She shoved her hands under and felt the bare skin of his stomach and ribs. She kept her hands there, softly trailing the scars he had on his left side.

Max smiled and removed the vest and shirt he was wearing. Felix looked at him and started to say something but he placed a finger to her lips. "Now," he began taking his free hand and grabbing her at the waist, "what do you call me?"

She turned her face turned pink all the way down her neck "Max." She answered. In all the months she's known and admired him, she'd always called him Master.

"I've never heard you say my name before." He leaned in and kissed down her neck, leaving tiny splotches behind. "I like the way it sounds." She moaned softly and she could feel him smile against her bare skin, he bit down on her perfect unblemished skin and gave her a purplish love bite right above her collar bone. She hissed at the feeling of his teeth against her. As he was enjoying himself against her neck and moving lower and lower, he started fumbling to kick off his shoes with his feet.

He started shaking slightly with nerves as he reached for her hand and guided her to the top button of his pants. She obliged with no hesitation and popped the button open. Max could feel desire overtaking him completely. His hands groped feverishly along her sides until he found the tight knot below her under arms that held the top half of her dress up. With a quick pull, the thin corset-style top was loosened, and fell in her lap. Just the thin cotton material of her actual dress remained. She lifted his head up from where he had rested it right above her chest and pulled him in for another kiss.

Every fiber and cell in his body was screaming at him to just grab her and throw her down on the bed and take her the way he wanted to. Luckily, the gentleman that lived in his head talked him down and reminded him to move as she wanted. It would pay off in the future when she could release any and all desire with him and not be scared. A sharp gasp left his lips as Felix used the distraction of heavy kissing to work her hand down the front of his pants, she broke them kiss and looked up a him with her sad doe eyes again. She looked disappointed as her finger tips lightly touched the edge and realized that he was just sporting a semi and hadn't reached full arousal yet. Max kissed her lightly on the edge of her nose and laughed a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous." It was true. It was caused by the mix of excitement of finally getting to be with a girl he cared so deeply for, and the fear that any moment Bones or Benny would come in and tear his head clean off his body.

That's when he remembered he locked the door.

He brought his mouth up to Felix's ear and held her wrist down against him. He nibbled and sucked on her earlobe until he could feel goosebumps form on her skin. She breathed softly and gripped him tighter. "If you help me out, I'll return the favor." He pulled away from her and the smile he wore was nothing short of devilish. He rose off the bed and started removing his pants, still a little nervous that Felix would see something she didn't care for. The whole time he did this, he kept his eyes locked with hers, making sure it was something she was okay with. He sat back on the bed and made a cocoon of blankets around his lower half. He just wore some kind of makeshift cloth underwear that made little effort hiding what waited underneath.

Felix swallowed hard as Max once again took her hand and guided it to his lap. His hands shook as felt her tug at the bottom of his underwear. "Off." She ordered, looking up at him. Max sighed blissfully and obliged, looking at the wall behind her as he discarded the last piece of clothing. He couldn't bring himself to look at her directly. After a second of complete stillness and silence he suddenly felt her soft hands grip him hard at his base, and move slowly up and down. Max shuddered at her touch and placed his hand on top of hers, helping her move it faster and showing her how he wanted it. "Is this okay?" She asked meekly. The rough voice that had ordered him to completely strip down a minute ago was gone.

"Mm-hmm," he answered, breathing heavily through his nose. He removed his hand and let her keep going at the pace he set for her. After a few seconds he felt her free hand push against his chest, knocking him flat on his back. She rose and sat back on her legs, staring down at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, wondering if he did something to upset her. Without a word, her hands flew to her hips and in a single motion, untied the outer layer bottom part of the dress. She tossed that to the floor below her. All that remained on her body was an incredibly sheer, light blue gown that did not leave much to the imagination. It clung to her skin so well, Max could even make out the entire shape of her belly button. "May I?" He asked softly, lifting the fabric up to expose her legs. Felix nodded and turned a bright pink as the sheer dress had been completely removed and she was entirely exposed to him. Both of them sat there, as naked as the day of their birth.

Now, this wasn't the first time Max had seen Felix completely bare. She found no shame in a naked body and often carelessly wandered into the sleeping areas they would all share after her nightly bath. If nights were a little on the warm side, she'd even sleep completely naked. Even now, kneeling above him, she felt no shame of her body. Max had seen it plenty of times. Mostly by accident, and he would immediately turn away or throw a shirt at her to cover up. However, this was the first time he'd been close enough to touch her. He didn't have to turn away this time. She was there just for him. He started the reach up toward her, but both hands were immediately pushed down and held at the sides of his head. Felix bent down a bit and nudged her nose against his. "You promise?" She asked.

Max wasn't sure what she meant, then he saw the pink shade return to her cheeks. "You promised you'd return the favor? Of whatever I do?" She asked shyly. Max nodded. He felt Felix release his hands, and reach behind her and grab a handful or decorative pillows that were scattered across her bed, and signal him to get up so she could place them under his head and shoulders. After he was upright and comfortable, she searched through a small basket next to her bed that had various pins and brushes. She pulled out two ribbons and tied her hair back out of her face with them.

 _"Oh my god, she's gonna-"_ Max started to think before his train of thought was halted by Felix diving down and forcefully taking him in her mouth. She wrapped her arms through his legs and planted her hands on his lower back, pushing him up toward her. Max shot straight forward in surprise and looked down in awe at the girl who so willingly went for him without him even having to ask. She nudged his stomach with the top of her head, telling him to lay back down and enjoy. His heart pounded and his breathing became short and labored as he stared at the ceiling and listened to the soft moaning and slurping sounds that came from below him. He started feeling more relaxed and gently lowered his hand to the loose ponytail she tied for herself and played with her hair. Every once in while she would force him in as deep as she possibly could, causing his toes to curl inward and gripping her hair so hard his knuckles turned white. "Just like that." He encouraged, rocking his hips to meet her halfway. He suddenly felt a white hot sensation course through him, causing him to sit up again. "Uh, Felix." He began, twisting the hair around his hand in a fist. "If you keep going like that, I won't make it much longer." It was embarrassing for him to admit that a few talented mouth and tongue tricks almost did him in. She released him with a loud popping sound and a small trail of saliva connected from his tip to her lips. She wiped it off on her arm.

He took his fingers and bent them under her chin, holding her face up to his. He closed his mouth against hers again and growled lightly against her lips. "It's your turn. I'm fulfilling my end of the bargain." He rose up and pushed her down on her back this time, against the pillows she laid out for him earlier. He took a moment to look her over, memorizing every little curve and edge that he could see. He trailed two fingers down started at her shoulder, sliding between her chest, and ending right below her belly button. He shifted to position himself between her legs, and pulled them apart slowly. He heard her whine softly as he stared at her, and looked up to see her biting her finger in anticipation. "I am a man of my word, Felix." After receiving a nod of approval from her, Max started gently kissing down her inner thighs. Slower and slower until he reached the small bundle of nerves above her entrance. As he was about to thank whatever god was up there that he had the chance to completely devour this woman to his hearts content, she stopped him.

"W-wait." She stopped, closing her legs too quickly for him to remove his head, trapping him in there.

"What is it?" He asked.

Felix looked down at her bedding, slightly embarrassed. "When Benny and I were together we never did this. We always did the bare minimum for fear of being caught. We rushed and often didn't even have time to fully undress. I'm just a little nervous to dive right in." It was hard for her to admit that. She looked at him coyly only to be greeted with a smirk. He patted her legs asking her to loosen up and release his head.

"Oh, Felix, "Max started, kissing down her thighs one more. "Then I'll just have to try and pick up the slack oh his end, won't I?" She nodded and he offered his hands out to her. She laced her fingers with his and squeezed lightly. "I promise you'll like it." The end of his sentenced trailed off as he gently began poking at her nerves with his tongue. She hissed and he felt her hands tighten and relax, he dragged his tongue all over, from top to bottom. She tasted sweet, almost like peaches. That was when he remembered she had a home made peach infused bath soap she used daily. She whined and kicked her foot up just a bit before grabbing at his hair the same way he grabbed hers. The points of his ears grazed against her inner thigh and tickled her. She felt all the rumbling inside her from earlier completely explode within her and she deduced that this must be what pure want and desire feels like. Her breathing turned into soft panting and moaning.

She spoke out and called him 'Master' again, which resulted in Max biting down gently on her flesh and playfully swatting the side of her ass. "I told you not to call me that, didn't I?" His voice was smooth and serious. He cocked his eyebrow but never once left his post between her legs. His pace quickened and he almost forgot where he was, just enjoying her taste and the sounds she made.

"What do you call that?" Felix asked through hard breath. He looked up at her again, still working his mouth against her. "That part of my body. What do you call that in your language?" Max stopped to think for a minute. There was no direct translation for it, but there were some slang words he remembered his friends using when he was in his teens as they talked about their supposed sexual conquests. Even at the tender age of 15 he knew his friends were a bunch of bullshitters.

He laughed a little. "Well, I guess they call it a _marilla_." The word flowed so naturally out of him. Felix loved hearing him speak in Elvin language. It was so rare he ever needed to use it but she could listen to him read a book of painfully boring sonnets if he did it in that language.

"I like it." Felix returned her hands to being locked with his as he continued worshiping her with his mouth. Every time he swept over her spot it brought her closer and closer to her end. Her grip tightened and she lifted off the bed a bit. "Keep going." She begged through gritted teeth and harsh breath. Max pryed one of his hands from her and brought it up near his head. In a smooth motion, he slid his middle finger completely inside her knuckle deep, and kept in time with what his mouth was doing. It was really easy to get into, but also tight. That excited him for what was to come. She rose and balanced her upper body on her elbows, watching him service her and try to get here to completion. All at once, with no warning, a chill shot from her pelvis and reached all over, causing her whole body to convulse before him. Throwing her head back, and letting out a loud cry, she heard Max laughing lightly as he removed his face from her just in time to watch her turn to putty at his finger tips.

He gave her a moment to relax and finish and gently left wet kisses down her inner thighs again. Felix sighed contently and ran her fingers through his soft, albeit slightly sweaty, black hair. "So, what's the verdict?" He asked smugly, confident that she loved every second of what he was doing to her. She covered her hands with her face and giggled. She always got a little shy after an orgasm. She was certain she made goofy faces to go with her obnoxious noises and exorcism-like movements.

"Don't quit your day job." She joked, sticking her tongue out at him and smiling wildly.

"Oh, please!" He shrugged her off. She laughed and kissed him tenderly, tasting some of herself on his lips. After a moment of gentle kissing and groping, Max pulled away in a slight panic. "Oh, my god I am so stupid." He said loudly, knocking his hand against his forehead. Felix looked at him quizzically as he looked around her room frantically. He looked back at her slightly disappointed. "I'm sorry, Felix. I can't believe I let it get this far without realizing." He placed his hand on the back of his head, "I don't have any form of protection on me." He looked at her, waiting for her to join him in his slightly panicked state. Instead, she smiled and sighed.

"Is that all?" She asked. She was taken aback by her answer, and she grabbed his hands in hers. "Listen," she began, placing his hand over her belly "A long time ago my father...well...charmed me I guess you could say."

"Charmed you?" He asked, still completely confused.

Felix nodded her head and continued. "When I reached maturity, father spell cast my body and made me completely barren until he sees fit for me to bear children. Being one of the only two women on a ship full of old, horny men scared him a bit, so he wanted to keep me safe. I trust his abilities, and know that I am completely safe and infertile right now."

"And you know this works?" Max was aware of all different kinds of birth control, but a charmed uterus was something completely new to him.

Felix shrugged her shoulders but her smile never left her face. "I believe my father did it correctly, but if you are unsure then we can stop, and continue on another day when you have what makes you comfortable." She looked at him with an arrogant smirk. Max groaned and rolled his eyes.

He gave in to her words and decided to trust her. His nerves started broiling up inside him again. He'd never gone in a woman completely raw before. It was going to be new, and probably a lot better than what he knew. Felix layed back down, and tugged on him to come down and join her. He made himself comfortable on top of her, and started kissing down her neck once again. He reached up to pull the ribbons out of her hair that formed her pony tail, and watched as her hair fell and draped around her. Max continued his trail of heated kisses down her body, occasionally lapping his tongue out and earning and cute squeak from Felix. " _Miqele_ "

Felix realized he had spoken an unfamiliar Elvish phrase to her. "What's that word?"

"It means 'kissing'" He answered, practicing this word along her soft belly. Felix whispered the word out over and over again until she was sure she had gotten the pronunciation correct. He started saying random other phrases. Words that meant "Cute" and "Sweet" and "Sexy" trailed off his tongue before he realized Felix was reacting quite heavily to his little grammar lesson. She was getting turned on. By words.

Just the sound of someone wanting to make love to her in another language was an unusual fantasy she kept with her through her teenage years. The idea that she could bring someone to such intense levels on pleasure that they unwillingly reacted in their native tongue.

Max grabbed her hand and kissed gently along her knuckles and finger tips. He looked at her with a smile, but his eyes were completely dim and serious. "Are you ready for me?" Felix gave him a timid nod of approval and he back up and positioned himself back between her legs. He used his hand to guide his tip to her entrance, and playfully stroked up and down her from top to bottom. His eyes met hers again, fully taking in the situation they were in right now. "Felix would you like to learn another word?" She wondered where he was going with this, then he brought his face closer to hers. "Repeat after me," Felix started to feel his stroking motion slow down as he began to put some pressure on her opening. " _Empollie_."

" _Empollie_." Felix repeated weakly with almost perfect pronunciation.

"I want you to say that when you want me to speed up." Max felt an anxious twinge in his chest as he thought about how disappointed his Elven mother would be in him right now. She spent years teaching him her complicated and beautiful language only to have him use it for his own pleasure in the bedroom. Luckily, the fire that had built up in his gut from this ravenous affair immediately pushed all negative thought out and brought him back down to the lovely girl below him. He patted the side of her arm,"hold on to me," and coaxed her to wrap her arms gently around his neck. He pushed just a little bit in. Not far, maybe half an inch or so. He kept rocking back and forth in the space he made, allowing her to relax and stretch to his size. This agonizing pace caused Felix to bite down hard on his ear, making him hiss and let out a small "ouch."

"Max, I want more." She breathed against his ear, her whole body heating up and starting to tremble lightly.

"As you wish."

The sound of her breathing his name in the heat of what he was doing to her drove him over the edge. He didn't even have to correct her this time. He rose up from her and brought her leg up with him, setting it down and letting it drape over his shoulder. He pressed her other leg down roughly into the mattress and rammed home in a single stroke. Felix tensed up a little and let out a small yelp of surprise. "Okay?" He asked, completely about to lose it as she tightened up around him. Felix nodded, a dark red blush taking over most of her face. Max began a slow rhythm in her, feeling her get tighter and tighter the further he went in. Felix's breathing became hitched and labored again as he reached the absolute furthest he could go. he sat there for a minute, still stuck in her at his base, watching her wriggle around almost uncomfortably as she begged him with her eyes to keep moving.

Feeling no need to keep either of them waiting, Max started moving slowly again, almost completely leaving her each time. He quickly grabbed her ankles and re positioned them up toward her head. When he felt no give in her joints, he pushed them all the way down until her toes touched the bedding next to her head. "This doesn't hurt?" He asked, slightly astounded. Felix giggled softly and scrunched her nose up at him.

"No, silly. I'm a dancer, remember? You can bend me as much as you want."

" _What a line._ " Max thought quietly to himself. He moved within her a little quicker than he had been, listening intently to the soft gasps and cries she emitted. He almost went for a whole minute before she stopped him.

"M-Max." She started, finding it hard to catch her breath. "Before we get too far, do you mind if I..." Her voice trailed off, and she started feeling embarrassed about what she wanted to ask. "Can I show you how I like it?"

Max flashed her a sweet smile, and pulled out of her and sat back as she got comfortable. He watched as she sat up and turned her body around, facing her back to him. Felix got down in one of her many yoga poses that she practiced almost daily. Her arms stretched out in front of her as she kneeled down, ass in the air. She lay her head on the pillow and positioned her behind as high up as it could go. She looked over her shoulder shyly at him and coaxed him to come to her. He was a little surprised by her angle of choice, but didn't waste any time grabbing her by her hips and pulling her toward him. He leaned forward as far as he could and nibbled on the top of her ear. She pushed back until she found his tip and rubbed herself against it, letting out cute mews and moans. Max chuckled lightly before centering himself with her and slipping in effortlessly.

He could see why she liked it so much. He was able to get in deeper than before, and she felt so much tighter. Her reactions to him were loud and oh so positive and she gripped and bit into the pillow, almost screaming for him with each thrust he made. She blindly reached back and grabbed his hand, pulling forward and pushing it roughly down on her head, instructing him to do the same. Max grabbed her by the back of her neck and pushed her face down as much as he could without suffocating her. "I take it I'm doing okay?" He asked breathlessly as Felix couldn't even find words to answer. She tapped out on his wrist, and he released her.

"I forgot the word." She gasped out, her face red from crying out. "What's the word when I want you to go faster.?"

"Em. Pol. Lie." Max answered in a gruff tone, keeping his movements in time with the syllables of the word. Before she could even say it herself, she gripped her tighter by the hips and gave her everything in him. She didn't last more than a few seconds before she had tightened around him again and felt her whole body pulsating violently. She let out a cry so loud that Max was sure Bones would break down the door if he heard it. However, he would probably drop dead of a heart attack right there when he saw his only daughter writhing under the mercy of a half elf. He groaned at the feeling of her clamping down so hard around him, and fell forward, kissing her spine as she came down and relaxed. She was breathing impossibly hard, and Max pulled out of her to give her a minute. "You okay?" He asked, almost laughing at the severe reaction she had.

Felix had a weak and tired smile on her face and nodded. He grabbed her by her face and kissed her gently. "You're so cute." After a moment of letting her get her bearings again and telling him she wanted to continue, his face turned pink. "So, can I show you how I like it now?" She bit her lip in a sultry smile and agreed. Max grabbed the pillows and leaned back, still sitting almost upright. With two fingers he called her over to him, and guided her to a straddling position on top of him. She was up a little higher than him, and able to rest her forehead against his. "Most people don't care for this level of intimacy, but I love it." He explained, finding her hole again and rocking oh so slowly within her. Felix closed her eyes and tried to keep the pace he set for them, breathing softly and whispering little things against his ear. Max cradled her perfect ass in one hand, and let the other travel up her back and rest flat between her shoulder blades. She bounced a little, then grinded against him until he growled and begged her sweetly to keep going. She kept up that pattern for a while before Max started feeling a familiar heat building up in him.

"Hey, look at me." He ordered. She opened her eyes and became locked with his. The shade of blue in his eyes had darkened and she swore she could see right down into his soul. She placed a hand against his frantically beating heart. He slid down a little where he sat and moved his hands back to her hips again. "Don't look away from me." She agreed and was almost afraid to blink with how serious his tone was. He limited his movements. Instead, he forced her hips up and down on his shaft, forcing her to ride him, She moaned loudly and grabbed at his shoulders as each meeting of their lower half was greeted with a loud slapping sound. "Felix, where should I-" He was interrupted by her lips crashing against his.

"I told you I'm barren." Felix said roughly, grinding down on him again. "Please don't stop."

He nodded, and continued pushing her down on him. Her tiny gasps and mews pushed him closer and closer until he finally placed both hands on the side of her head. "Deep breath with me," he managed to get out as he slowed. Felix obeyed and started breathing audibly, trying to keep in time with him. His toes curled and his eyebrows furrowed as he released everything within her with such force that it caused her to bear down on him again and squeeze his shoulders with all her strength. He thought about what Drew had said their first night on the ship. About Max using Felix as someone to just lay down and plow whenever he wanted since she admired him so much and would probably fuck him after a few sweet words. He kissed her with so much passion that he hoped somewhere Drew could feel it and know that there was nothing but pure love between them.

...

They both just sat there. Completely spent and breathing as heavily as their lungs would allow. Felix pulled herself off of him and cuddled next time him, pulling the blanket over their laps. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. "Thank you, Master."

Max rolled his eyes but was too tired to do anything about it. "I thought I said not to call me that." He laughed for a minute, then kissed Felix on top of her head.

"I wish you could stay with me tonight." She whispered out sadly, hugging at his arm.

"Me too." He answered, he slowly got out of bed and started searching for his clothes that he scattered all over the bedroom floor. "but if I'm not there in the morning, everyone will be suspicious. And this is something that should probably stay between us, at least while we're in the presence of your father." He collected his clothing and got redressed, he leaned in to the still naked girl and covered the rest of her in her blanket and kissed her sweetly before saying goodbye and heading for the door.

The rain had stopped and the moon shone brightly overhead. Max began his walk of no shame whatsoever toward his bunkroom where he could bathe before Gahenna smelled anything wild on him. "So, how'd it go?"

The thick Caribbean accent caused him to jump as he looked at a dark corner of the ship where the voice had come from. The light from a hand rolled cigar dimly lit Benny's face. He'd been waiting there the whole time, knowing he went to talk to Felix and calm her down about the fight between him and Max earlier. "Is she alright?" he asked, concern thickly laced in his words.

Max couldn't face him. He looked down at his boots, and tried to remember if Felix had marked him anywhere that Benny could see. "Yeah she's fine. I think she's asleep now."

Benny smiled as relief washed over him. He grabbed Max's hand happily. "Thank you, Maximillian! You really are a great friend to her." Max nodded and bid Benny goodnight, the devilish smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh, Benjamin." He laughed quietly, disappearing into the darkness of lower deck, "you have no idea."


	2. Wake Up

"Finished." Felix spoke quietly to herself as she sat at the desk, writing out the last of the thank you notes she had piled in front of her. The only light was from a low burning candle beside her, and she spent the better part of the night filling out note after note. She looked beside her at the rather sizable mountain of gifts she had received from their wedding just a couple weeks before. She sighed contently and rested her cheek on her hands, remembering the simple but wonderful ceremony she shared with her now husband. An unwelcome breeze crept through the window in front of her, causing her to pull the thin fabric of her night robe closer to her body. She looked out the window only to realize how long she had been up for. The stars had shifted and sunlight wasn't far away. She wasn't tired, though. She liked to sit up and watch the sunrise sometimes, and she liked it if Max were awake to see it with her.

Standing from her spot and stretching, Felix blew out the candle and head to her bedroom, hoping to find something to pass the time until the sun came out. Her footsteps softened as she approached the door to their shared room, careful not to disturb her husband as he slept soundly. She pulled the sliding door into the darkened room, and closed it quietly, tip toeing to the edge of the bed. She stood there quietly for a moment, listening to his peaceful and even breathing, before crawling up on the bed and gingerly stepping around him. He was so handsome in his sleep. So rested and calm. Max usually spent his days full of hard work and exhausting routines, so seeing him so peaceful always made Felix happy. She kneeled above him, smiling and taking in the gentleness of his face.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar roiling and burning in her belly and desired to see him in a much less calm state. She thought about his other face, the one he made in the deepest throes of their passion, and the gritted teeth as he labored to get her to release. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek softly, causing him to stir as she knew it would. He was an incredibly light sleeper, always on edge to defend or attack if need be, even in their own private home it was something Max couldn't seem to shake from years of training.

"Max." She cooed, lightly shaking him. Felix brought a hand up to his cheek and patted him lightly.

His eyes fluttered open against the darkness of the room, and he brought his hand up to cover hers. He responded with a grunt, and brought her hand down to his mouth to kiss her sweetly along her fingers. Felix hummed softly and buried her face into his bare shoulder, feeling the heat that often radiated off of him as he slept. "Max, wake up." She sang, leaning over and placing her lips against his ear. She heard him exhale softly as she brought his entire lobe into her mouth.

"Well, hello to you." He finally spoke in a cracked and tired voice. She smiled against his ear and released him, just to bite him on the tip of his ear as she rose.

Max rolled over slowly, trying to fix his tired eyes on his wife. He could just barely make out her figure through the darkness. "Something I can do for you?" He asked, smiling mischievously at her. He reached out and placed a flat hand on her knee, just to run it up her robe and rest it on the highest point of her thick thighs. He heard the rustling of fabric as Felix discarded her robe and threw it over his face. The scent of soaps and fruit engulfed him as he pulled the robe off his face and tossed it on the floor beside him. "Kind of late for this, no?" He asked playfully.

"It's actually early, love." Felix corrected in a lowered voice. She blindly groped around behind her for the drawer to their night stand trying to find a candle to light. With a quick flick of some basic conjuring magic, the wick was lit and she placed it in the holder on the stand. Max allowed his eyes to adjust to the new light, before seeing his wife completely bare to him, long hair cascaded every which way, and strategically censoring her most intimate places.

Moving some of her hair out of the way so he could get a better view, Max sighed. "Still as lovely as the first time I saw you."

Before he could muster any energy to sit up, Felix had moved in between his legs, and spread them as much as she needed to to fit. She placed a finger against his mouth, then ran it down his neck, his strong chest and stomach, only to end at the tied strings of his pants right below his navel. She didn't hesitate to reach down his sleep pants in a single motion, where she found him to be very responsive to her, despite just waking up. She grabbed his thickening flesh and bent down to his level, brushing her nose against his. "I want it."

In an instant, she was pulled on top of him. She suddenly felt hot and greedy kisses down the entirety of her neck as he tried to match the same level of fire that she had been feeling. She allowed her eyes to close, and her head roll back, taking in every second of his insatiable hunger. "Did I ruin your plan, my dear wife?" He asked plainly between kisses. Her soft gasping let him know that every plan of dominance she had, had gone straight out the window. In the years they had been together, he had taught her that sometimes it's fun to just go for it unexpectedly and take control. She wasn't willing to give up her role as alpha just yet.

Felix was almost completely at his mercy, but she pulled back in time to regain herself and untie the pants that had been keeping them apart. She pulled them down in a quick motion, and watched him struggle to kick them all the way off. She sat back on the warm skin of his thighs, and stayed there quiet for a moment, just admiring him. Max smirked slightly, and made a quick grab for her breasts, hand covering her nipple. Before he could even get his fingers in place, she loudly and sharply slapped his hand away. "You know I don't like being touched there." The warning anger in her voice sent a slight chill down his back.

"I wanted to see how rough you really wanted to get with me, Felix." He relaxed and folded his arms behind his head and winked at her.

"So arrogant." She hissed, slapping his toned stomach lightly in playful annoyance.

Max reached out and gripped her lightly at her hips, pulling her down against him, and rubbing her soft wetness against the underside of his erection. "Did you think you could pounce me in a moment of tired weakness and claim me?" He asked sweetly, rocking his hips against her until soft little gasps escaped her.

Felix started feeling the slow shift in power as Max tried to take control. She was about to just give in and let him take her the way he usually did, but she came to her senses and pulled herself off of him. She darted off the bed and head for the closed curtain that covered the only window they had in their bedroom. She looked on the floor to find the satin rope that held the drapes shut, and she turned back to Max, twirling it in her hands.

He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her with his eyes to come back to bed. She ran back and leaped excitedly on the bed, putting his hands up above his head. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked nervously as Felix started wrapping the rope around his wrists. Despite their little game, she kept them loose enough where he could slip out at any time. He didn't care to be restrained. The fighter in him always wanted to fight back like a savage animal, foreplay or not. Max calmed a bit when he realized he could release himself whenever he wanted, but for his blossoming dominatrix of a wife, he played the part.

Despite trying to change things up, she started the same way she always did: reaching into her little basket and grabbing enough hair ties to keep her thick hair out of her face. Max sighed happily and moved around a bit to make himself more comfortable. She reached down and touched him softly, still getting used to this new position of power she was discovering. A soft exhale escaped his lips as Felix grabbed him tightly, squeezing past the crazy vein that ran all the way through as it pulsed against the palm of her hand. She heard his breath catch sharply in his chest as she began to stroke him the way he liked. She smoothly jumped off of him, and lowered herself, locking eyes with him for a second before taking him into her mouth. She started slow, torturing him as he watched her with complete desperation. The warm wetness of her mouth enveloped him completely, and the smooth texture of her tongue ran up and down. She made sweet humming and sucking noises as she serviced him. Max threw his head back and groaned at the feeling. This was the only time she ever successfully had him under her spell. He wanted to grab her head, and push her down into him as far as it would possibly go, until she had to come up for air.

He usually had his fingers dug so far into her hair at this point, you couldn't even see them. But for the sake of their game, he pretended he was tied tightly and didn't want to break any illusion. "Mmmm, Felix. Please let me hold you." He begged softly, kicking his legs under her warm hold.

She didn't even take any time to pretend to think about his request before she shook her head no, still refusing to release him from her mouth. She started to understand why he always took the dominant role. It felt nice bringing someone to their knees without hurting them. His fingers tensed and clenched with each bob of her head, watching her barely illuminated frame before him. She felt him start to tighten and thicken even more, and his breathing became louder and rougher. She released him with a loud popping sound. "I didn't say you could finish, did I?" Her eyes slit with dirty thoughts.

Max caught his breath, and exhaled sharply as he felt his release calm and disappear. Felix sat back on her knees and waited for a verbal reaction from her husband. "I'll admit you almost had me." He breathed, a smile inching on his face. As new as this was, he was intrigued by this image of her. She was always so sweet and naive and reserved. The last person he'd imagine being dominant, but she was trying her hardest and he was starting to get into it. "So, what does my mistress require now?" He asked with a nudge.

Felix froze. She didn't think Max would let her get this far. She didn't know how to progress with teasing him, and she sat there for a minute pondering. He saw her nervously looking around the bedroom for any kind of idea, and he just sighed happily at what little innocence remained. He decided to help her get started, and see where she carried out from there. "Excuse me, but I think it's the law to give all prisoners a meal." He sang out wryly, catching her attention. His brows furrowed and a grin of feigned innocence was spread wide across his face. "If that is what I am, you should follow the rules and give me something to eat."

She realized his hint, and slowly crawled up to him, kneeling over his face. With an agonizingly slow motion, she lowered herself on him, feeling his hot breath against her opening. Within a second, Max was searching her, Desperate and hungry and eating up every last bit of her he could reach. He bit into the little bud of nerves and hummed slightly, sending a pinch and vibrations through her pelvis and legs. Felix let out a loud cry and bucked wildly against him, in spite of herself.

"Now, now," Max began, still prodding at her with his tongue, "you shouldn't show your weakness, my love. I am here to service you, and nothing more." Felix nodded, and calmed herself, throwing her head back and hissing softly at the feeling. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out again, as much as she wanted to. She needed to keep her composure,even though Max tried to break her. Unfortunately for her, Max had become so accustomed to her body that he knew all the right places to lick and suck and kiss to send her into a crashing release. Within moments, she felt the tightening and cold feeling between her legs as he laved generously at her, making her erupt against him. Her breathing became sharp and turned into heavy panting and sweet moaning. She roughly grabbed him by his hair, holding his head steady as she rocked against him, riding her release out. She fell back on him, slightly trembling with aftershocks and tried to collect herself.

"Does that satisfy you?" He asked, gaining a fake, sweet voice when he took the role of helpless prisoner. Sitting up, she realized the compromising position she was in. Her legs spread wide open mere inches from his face, nearly dripping on his chest from her wild orgasm. She decided to do something that she had never done in front of him before, and let her hand glide down her stomach and pelvis until she felt the warmth of her pink bud.

Max's eyes widened as he watched his wife toy with herself so professionally, he could have sworn she's been paid to do it for him. Her legs shook slightly, and sweet panting left her lips with each circular motion she made. He then watched as she slipped two fingers inside herself effortlessly and whispered his name in the process. "H-holy..." he breathed out, awestruck at the sight. Even more aggravated that he couldn't touch her.

Felix's face turned pink at the thought of what she was doing. She never thought she'd let Max see her do this. This was something she would often do when they first settled down and decided to live together. He'd go out for days at a time with their old companions, helping rid surrounding towns of intruding monsters and evil beings, and she'd spend some of those nights splayed out completely naked on their shared bed, sweating and writhing under her own touch. She would miss and crave his warmth so badly, that she'd imagine it was him taking her the way he liked as she brought herself to her end over and over again until her spot was swollen and pained.

She looked down and saw the look on his face, and the fire in his eyes as they were glued to her skilled fingers. He watched her build a steady rhythm, and release little breaths every few seconds. Max could tell by the tenseness building in her shoulders that she was nervous and needed some help finishing. With his little performance voice ready, he regained the role of helpless prisoner and asked sweetly "what can I do to help you, my mistress?"

"Tell me what you want to do to me." Felix answered almost silently through labored breath.

Max thought for a moment. He'd never been one for that kind of talk. He always figured actions spoke louder than words and he'd rather just bend his wife's sweet little body over the foot of their bed and pound into her senselessly, than tell her about it. Then, he looked into her tight opening as her fingers struggled to come out all the way, and thought about how good it felt being clamped around his hard flesh.

As if he'd rehearsed it, Max spoke up and gave Felix exactly what she wanted.

With a deep breath, and a nearly invisible blush forming over his cheeks, he said "I want to love you so hard and so deep you feel me all the way in the back of your damned throat." With his bold, and rather out of character statement, Felix felt her body start to convulse before he even finished it. It was new and exciting, and she always secretly wanted her husband to vocalize his sexual frustrations and wants to her. She stayed silent, but her legs shook wildly as she released again, rocking against his bare chest.

"I take it that was fine, then?" Max asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

Felix let out a contented sigh and nodded. She sat up and bent over, kissing him strongly on the mouth. "I liked what you said," she admit between poking her tongue around his mouth and trying to claim dominance over that part of him as well. After a few minutes of battling, Felix pried herself off of him in a desperate need to catch her breath. She brought her mouth close to his ear. "but I'd like to see you try."

"If you untie me I'll make it worth your while." He whined, trying to kiss her again, only to be denied by her hand gently covering his mouth.

"You better." Her voice was getting rougher as she started to become more used to having a little power over him. Felix debated for a moment, before pulling the loose ties of his wrists and freeing him.

Before the ropes completely left his wrists, Max was up and pushed her down on her back in a movement so nimble and fast, if he were an attacker Felix would surely be dead. His hands pressed firmly against her arms, pushing them down on the bed, and he forced himself between her legs before leaning down and kissing her neck as he had been earlier.

"Y-you tricked me..." Felix said, completely stripped of her dominant role as she started to melt against his heated kisses.

Max chuckled in response, and left a bite right below her ear lobe. "Maybe one day I'll let you have your way with me." He rose and placed his hand under her, tapping her gently on the ass three times, his signature gesture when he wanted her to roll over on her belly. Felix did as she was told, and rolled away from him to find a comfortable position on her front. He kept one hand pressed flat the base of her spine, and turned to grab some pillows to throw under her, lifting her bottom up higher without her having to sacrifice comfort. He grabbed her at her hips and pulled her back to him, until she could feel him pressed against her opening. "Today, however, is not that day."

Without warning, he pushed himself all the way in to his base, and became enveloped in her warmth and wetness. Felix droned out a long, audible moan as he tortured her slowly, making her feel every inch of him as he pleasured her from her absolute favorite angle. "You'll have to pay for tying me up, my love. You know how I hate to be restrained." He rose on his knees a bit for more power and leverage as he ripped through her with every bit of strength he could muster. Every thrust was met with a slap against her ass that was so loud, Felix was sure it echoed through their home. Good thing they lived alone.

Max released the ties of her hair, and grabbed her mane roughly, wrapping it around his fist in a vice as a lever. She cried out, face buried into the blanket to muffle some sound. Max yanked her up by her hair and brought he ear close to his mouth. "Am I hurting you?" He breathed, never slowing down his movements. Felix only shook her head, unable to form words through what she was feeling.

Suddenly, the hand that was gripped at her hip shot forward and wrapped firmly around her neck, pressing down. "Tap me if you can't breathe. I might get carried away in the heat of things." Max slowed tremendously until Felix made it clear that she understood him with a weak nod, and continued at his fevered pace. He moved his hand from the tangles of her hair, and down her side, sliding down her soft belly and searching until his fingers found her center. Impossibly hot and wet. Max knew if he wanted to, he could finish her off right now as this was a combination of her favorite things, but he decided to drag it out and keep things a little off center. Enough to drive her crazy, but not enough to make her come.

Her breathing became ragged as he kept his fingers in time with his rhythm, and he felt her tense up around him. She pushed herself forward, deepening the hold he had on her throat. He tried his best to keep himself collected as Felix shuddered and whined sweetly beneath him.

"M-Max." She gasped out, shooting her hand back and pressing against his stomach, urging him to slow. He immediately withdrew his hand from her neck, thinking he was hurting her. "I want to see you." She spoke, biting her bottom lip and smiling.

Surprised, but not opposed, Max backed up a bit and allowed her to turn herself over on her back and lay down. Very rarely since their first time had they done such a basic position, since it wasn't really a favorite of either of them. But if his wife willed it, he would make it happen. He looked down at her, her eyes tired and small red hand marks on her sides and neck from his grip. She wriggled around below him, and sighed happily as she found a comfortable spot to rest her head and shoulders. A smile found its way to her face, and she looked at him with such longing and fire he would have sworn she was drunk. Of course, he knew better than that, and if she were intoxicated by anything it was the smell of the raw sex that clung to every corner of their marital bed.

"Being sweet tonight, are we?" He asked, lowering himself so she could comfortably wrap her arms around his neck. Any energy Felix might have had before to take over him had vanished, as she became nothing but a pile of goo under his skilled touches and sensual whispers.

"Why can't I win with you?" She teased, pulling his head down to give him a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

"My darling, I have bed you many a night." He shifted and pulled the sheets up over their bodies, wrapping them in a cozy cocoon. "I know your body and I know how to make you fall to your knees and beg me. Why on Earth would I go a night without making that happen?" He flashed her a sly smile as she struggled to find an argument against him. "Now, if you'll allow me to finish, I think I was doing just that." He positioned himself between her legs, and rose out of arms reach so she couldn't touch him.

In an instant, he had found his way all the way deep inside her again, watching as her face contorted slightly with every thrust he made. She reached her hands out desperately, trying to grab hold of his waist or shoulders to hold on to. He denied her wish, and somewhat enjoyed the crazed sexual frenzy she was in. His face remained stoic, but the flame burning within him was about to burst as he watched his lovely bride grip the sheets and throw her head back at his mercy.

"How do you keep so calm?" She asked through croaked whispers as he continued his movements, but at a much slower and more agonizing pace.

"I've learned to never let any opponent see my weakness. Whatever I feel on the inside, stays on the inside." He answered, his voice weakening.

"I'm an opponent now?" Felix asked, still grabbing out to him.

"You are in this case. You want to break me and make me vulnerable. Sounds like an opponent to me, yes?"

Before she could argue, he pulled her legs out as far as her flexible body would allow in a perfect spread eagle. His hands found her thighs and tightened around her muscles, feeling her tremble slightly as he moved within her. He looked down and saw that she was making another attempt to reach out and hold him, and he only laughed softly. "Come for me first." His demand was sharp.

Felix's eyes widened at his bold comment. She wanted to play dominatrix tonight, but she didn't expect him to turn it back on her so quickly and so successfully. She relaxed and laid back, letting herself feel and enjoy every inch of him as he swept over the most sensitive spot of her body over and over again. Within moments, she clenched around him in a rapid release and granted him the incomparable pleasure of her face beautifully twisted as she came around him.

He rewarded her by leaning forward, and kissing her soft and slow. He felt her arms needily grab around him and hold him tight to her body. She kept her mouth to his for several seconds, kissing him sweetly between trying to catch her breath. Blue eyes searched her face. She was spent, but still willing to finish. He brushed some damp hair from her face and smiled at her softly. "See? How could you try and deny me that?" He laughed, wrapped his arms under her and holding her as close as he could.

"This didn't go how I wanted it to..." She admit, looking slightly disappointed that Max had ripped the rug out from beneath her.

"I know, love. But you were so cute trying to own me, I just wanted to eat you up." He kissed her again, and brushed his nose back and forth across hers, coaxing a smile from her. "I hope you're enjoying yourself regardless."

"Mhmm." She sighed, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him as he lay on top of her. She could feel his heart pounding against her own. "I just wanted to try something different and new."

Then, she had an idea. "My dear husband," She tapped him, and rose beneath him, sitting up. "would you mind terribly if I was on top?"

She knew it was his favorite part of their lovemaking, so she wasn't surprised when he sat back wordlessly against their pile of pillows, baring himself completely to her. She crawled over to him, straddling him and hovering above his hardened organ. She filled his mouth with her hot breath and kisses, and felt his hands travel up her back and hold her tightly, feeling her muscles tense as she moved. She centered him below her, and sunk down, taking him in again.

A moan was forced from his lips as she started a slow and quiet rhythm, kissing her lovingly on her jawline and cheeks. She ground and rolled her ass against him, sighing and giggling sweetly. She was coating him completely in her arousal, teasing herself with her finger trying to get more fluid to come out. Waiting until it was slick enough to start hearing soft, wet slapping sounds, Felix pulled off of him and left his exposed to the cool air. Max looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was up to. "Max, you have nothing against new adventures, do you?" She asked, eyeing him playfully with a perverted gleam hidden behind.

"Never." he assured, still wondering what his wife had up her sleeve. Sooner than he realized what was happening, she was upon him again. She held his erection in her hands, and guided him to her opening.

But not the one he was used to.

Riding him had helped make entry easier, as he was still coated in her fluids from tip to base. Felix slowly started to push him in, grimacing and whining until she managed to get the tip inside.

"W-wait...Felix." Max froze and tightened at what she was doing. He didn't want to make any sudden moves, out of fear he'd cause her discomfort.

She ignored him, and bobbed up and down a little, allowing herself to get used to what she had already taken of him. Her face turned red and sweat broke out all over her body. Trembling and hissing, she took him in another inch.

Then another.

And another.

"Oh my-" Max couldn't even finish before he felt her tight hold on him again. He'd never felt this before, and unwillingly brought his hands out to grab at her hips so she wouldn't lose her balance. He breathing became labored and rough, and his cocky and stoic expression had turned into an awestruck and slightly concerned one.

"And you thought I couldn't bring you to your knees?" Felix inquired, realizing that the power was shifting back in her favor and she had him helpless below her from her spur of the moment idea.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked.

Felix only shook her head no. This was as new and exciting as they could get. And judging by Max's reaction, he hadn't done this before either. He regained his composure, and held he down at her shoulders, forcing her down all the way until he was completely inside her perfect ass.

"Do you even like it?" Max was hoping she'd say yes because this was a whole new level of tightness and pulsating inner walls that he had not yet experienced.

"I can get used to it, I think." Felix admit, rolling against his lap again.

This new sensation crashed into him like a wave, and he felt a familiar tingle up his legs and through his groin. The mix of heat and wetness combined with the sight of his wife bouncing and writhing in sure bliss at his touch was all he needed to finish. He slid his hands up her back again, only to have his wrists violently pulled away and pushed up above his head again.

"Come for me first." Felix mimicked in a low growl, offering a wink despite the obvious mix of pleasure-pain she was currently in. Her little dominatrix had found it's way to the surface again just in time to finish him off.

Her boldness and hostility lit a fire with him, sending shocks through his pelvis, His breathing became hitched and uneven, and his legs started wiggling slightly. "That's it." Felix cooed against the skin of his ear.

With a low groan, he balled his restrained hands into a fist until his knuckles turned white as he bucked against Felix and spilled everything within him inside her. She winced at the unusual feeling of it shooting up this end, and slowed down to a stop on top of him. She released his hands, and they immediately fell on her thighs, squeezing them. She allowed him to catch his breath for a moment, and ran her hands down his strong chest and through his hair.

"You know I don't care for surprises." Max laughed, eyes meeting hers.

"I hope you find this one forgivable. I had to do something to keep my alpha status." Felix explained, kissing him lightly on his upper lip.

Max just shook his head, a smile permanently etched across his face.

"Careful, it might be messy." She warned when she felt his hips retract from her in an effort to pull her off. She pulled off him slowly and rolled beside him, head rested happily against his stomach.

Max's breathing calmed and his fingers were entangled in her mess of hair gain. "You continue to amaze me every single day." He admit, brushing his fingers across her lips blindly until he felt little kisses along his fingertips.

"I'm glad I can still keep you on your toes, dear."

Felix got up and blew out the candle that had been flickering and giving them their source of light, noticing that the closed curtain at the window started to have bits of blue and pink light forcing it's way through. "It's about to be sunrise."

Max took that as his usual cue and got up from his side of the bed, stretching and yawning and searching the pile of blankets in the corner in the room for a couple soft ones. He tossed one to Felix, and without even bothering to redress, they cloaked themselves in their blankets and head out their room to the small roof access ladder they added to their home at the end of the hall.

"Is this why you woke me?" Max asked, sitting on his roof comfortably with Felix rested against his shoulder.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked playfully, closing her eyes and relaxing to the tune of his even breathing.

Max shook his head, and wrapped his arm around his wife. He looked down at her face and remembered she looked almost exactly the same when they first met, if not a little slimmer. He had taught her magic and fighting, gotten each other through many dangerous adventures, and eventually fell in love and married. He smiled, remembering the secret affair that started a few years ago on her father's boat, when they shared their first time in the darkness of her bedroom below deck. He had had his way with her secretly after that more times than he could count. They hid it from their companions for a very long time, meeting up between lessons and after everyone had fallen asleep in the woods or various cave openings.

He started laughing more audibly, looking at the sun as it lit up the world. "How did we ever get anything done?"


	3. Handle Me

"You'll have to pull harder than that!" The fiery red-head yelled from the forest floor below. Her voice echoed through the ventilation mask she wore. Mazzy looked up impatiently at her friend Sadie, who stood at the top of a ladder, struggling to pry open a hatchway of a incredibly old and rusted out mech that he had found laying abandoned in the forest earlier that day. Sadie had come bolting out of the woods and back into their village dome, out of breath and ecstatic. He had found an out of date model of mech that was used years before his time for basic traveling, and his curiosity got the better of him. Forcing Mazzy to come with him as a witness, the two had donned their protective body suits and masks an head back out to the woods to check it out.

"I know there's a trick to opening these..." Sadie grunted in response, pulling at the door handle as hard as his body would allow.

"Yeah, it's called 'not being rusted shut.'" Mazzy snapped back sarcastically, flipping a strand of hair out of her face.

In a motion, Sadie flatly and roughly palmed the center of the door a few times. He heard something click inside the door and it flung open in a heavy fall. The force and surprise almost sent him flying off the ladder and onto the ground below him, but he managed to catch himself in time. "I got it!" He called out below him.

Mazzy grabbed the ladder base and started climbing up, nearly pushing Sadie out of the way in the process. "Move your bony butt."

Sadie climbed up the rest of the way inside and turned to help pull Mazzy in as well. With a strained breath, he hoisted her in by her arms and pulled the heavy door back shut. Mazzy watched him as he sat on the edge of the doorway, gasping for air from the little bit of effort he just made. "What a man," she sang sarcastically.

"You're not as light as you think you are." Sadie defended, adjusting the oversized and lens-less glasses that sat on his face. He looked around the area. Completely black except for a small glass panel that allowed some light in. Being closed for so long left the air stifling and overwhelmingly hot. "Think it's safe to breathe in here?"

"Only one way to find out." Mazzy reached behind her head and unbuckled the straps that were keeping her mask on, and it fell into her lap. She exhaled sharply, wiping sweat that had formed over her pale face from the excruciating heat.

Sadie watched her for a minute before doing the same to himself. He placed his mask neatly on the floor beside him and his unusual orangey-gold hair fell softly around his ears.

"You need a haircut." Mazzy laughed and reached out to brush some of his hair back.

"I know. Carolynn keeps canceling on me." He eyed Mazzy, as if to blame her for her elder sister's incompetence.

"She's busy," Mazzy assured, "she has better things to do than cut your greasy mop, anyway."

Sadie said nothing, and just started fidgeting with his glasses again.

"So why did you drag me here?" Mazzy asked, looking around the darkness for herself. With that, Sadie immediately shot up from his spot. He pointed to another door that was slightly ajar. This one appeared to be much lighter than the door they had to struggle to open initially. Without so much as a word in explanation, he walked to the door, his feet echoing on the hollow metal floor beneath him. Mazzy followed behind, and he pushed the door open effortlessly to reveal the cockpit.

It was plain, to say the least. It was small and cramped, with barely enough room to house both of them at was another small window that allowed light in. It shone dimly on a battered pilots seat that had all sorts of metal and foam poking out of it. There was a large screen in front that was turned off, with a large crack down the center. Below the screen was a small board with different colored buttons and switches and levers. All used for navigating and movement of course. Some had been broken off completely. Sadie made his way up to the control panel, and slowly brushed his hands across the surface, collecting the dust on his fingertips that had accumulated from many years of not being used.

Mazzy plopped down roughly into the pilots seat, and a cloud of dirt puffed up beneath her. Her knee brushed against the back of Sadie's leg from lack of room. "So...why did you drag me here?" She repeated, waving the dust from her face.

"Isn't this so cool?" Sadie asked, completely ignoring the obvious bored tone from his friend. "I bet my dad had something like this."

"I guess." Mazzy said shrugging. "It's too damn hot in here." She unzipped the front of her body suit and pulled it down to her waist, revealing one of many white camis that she wore daily. It clung to her skin from sweat, and she fanned herself with her hand.

Sadie was still mezmerized by the panel before him. He knew none of it had any chance of working, unless they found a way to bring it back to their village and let Rojas and Vera take a crack at some of the machinery. It was still fun to imagine when all of this stuff worked properly, and the possibility of getting it up running again.

"Think Rojas could get this junk pile moving again?" Mazzy asked, as if she had read his mind.

"Doubtful," Sadie admit with a heavy sigh, "lots of this stuff is completely out of date. I don't think Rojas could fix it if he wanted to." Sadie tugged at the high collar of his suit, starting to break out in a sweat from the heat. He looked back at Mazzy, and hesitated before slowly moving down the zipper of his suit.

Mazzy looked up at the sound of a zipper and saw Sadie slowly removing the top half of his body suit and letting it rest around his waist, tying the sleeves the keep it from falling. He was unbelievably thin, and completely hairless other than his head. Even at sixteen, he kept the same body he had when he was ten. "You're too scrawny." She spoke up. Sadie hesitated because Mazzy always made a comment about his childish body every single chance she got. He expected it at this point.

"You know I eat, I just don't really gain weight." He defended, covering himself with his lanky arms.

"Must be so hard." She rolled her eyes.

Ignoring her, Sadie turned back to the panel and started fiddling with buttons. A somber expression came over his face as he played with the lifeless machine. "It's sad thinking someone just left this here to rot."

Mazzy could hear the sadness in his voice and didn't need to see his face to know that he was starting to get upset. He was always so passionate about every form of mech he came across. Ever since his father was alive and taught him the basics of piloting and the purpose of them, he'd been obsessed. He even learned how to clean and fix minor bugs within them at a very young age. After the death of his father, his obsession grew and he wanted nothing more than to learn the complete ins and outs of mech building and piloting.

"Y-you don't know the circumstances, Sadie." She made an effort to break his sadness a little. "Maybe they didn't have a choice."

"You're probably right." He said, sighing and forcing a smile. Whenever he smiled wide, it made Mazzy cringe a bit. Across his face, starting above his left eyebrow, down across his nose, through his lip and ending right above the right side of his chin was a large scar. It was really unsightly, and threw people off when they first met him. He got it from a childhood accident, and it never seemed to heal with him as he aged. Whenever he smiled, the portion on his lips would stretch a bit and Mazzy always thought it was moments from cracking and bleeding, but it never would.

Sadie noticed Mazzy uncomfortably shifting, and he remembered. He stopped smiling and covered his hands over as much of his face as he could. "Sorry."

"I'll never get used to that nasty thing." She laughed. Mazzy was the luckier one. She had a face full of freckles and the sweetest dimples when she smiled. If she smiled. She was a tomboy that was incredibly rough around the edges, so it was rare to see her genuinely laughing at something Sadie did. Unless she was making fun of him. Sadie always thought to himself how cute she was when she was actually genuinely happy.

Mazzy stood up from the seat, and pushed herself beside him in the cramped space. She looked at the controls for a minute before asking "so where are the rockets?"

"The...The what?" Sadie asked confused.

"The rockets. Lazers. Cool guns." Mazzy answered back. Her face was completely serious.

Sadie thought for a minute, then covered his mouth with his hand. He tried so hard to stifle a laugh that was building, but he was losing. "O-Oh." Was all he managed to say before Mazzy could clearly hear him chuckling under his breath at her question.

She elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "Idiot! Why are you laughing at me?!" She smacked him hard in the back of the head before he had a chance to answer, sending his glasses flying off his face.

He let out a laugh so loud and hard, tears starting forming. Mazzy felt her face get hot in embarrassment and aggravation.

"Mazzy," he began, finding his glasses on the floor and putting them back on his face. "What kind of comic book are you living right now?" He grabbed her hand and guided her across the panel, showing her the different ports and levers. "This is an old gathering mech. Useless in combat, and made specifically for getting from point A to point B and harvesting any type of food or necessities along the way," he explained, still slightly tickled at her innocent question.

"Well, that's lame." Mazzy admit, pulling her hand away from him. She turned and leaned back against the panel, rolling her shoulders. Sadie glanced over and watched as sweat fell from her neck and down the front of her shirt, and turned away quickly before she noticed him looking at her.

"No, it's not." Sadie said matter of factly. "It's so cool the different concepts and designs that have been built. All shapes and sizes and purposes that can be used for almost anything." He sat down in the pilot seat, and wiggled himself in. He tried to imagine if the large monitor had been working, what he would see. If this thing could manage to get up and move, would he successfully know how to pilot it.

Mazzy stared at Sadie for a minute, watching him make little movements and reach forward on the panel, pressing buttons in rhythm, as if he were imagining the thing as moving and he were really in charge. "You can be such a loser." She laughed, breaking him out of his daydream.

"It's just something that's important to me..." He defended softly in a weak tone.

Mazzy lifted herself from the panel, and knelt down in front of him. "You'll never get a girl if you keep going on and on about robots all day."

Sadie felt his face get hot, and averted his eyes from his friend. "Not true. Plenty of girls like this stuff. Look at Vera!" He gestured his hand in the air, referring to the female mechanic they had back home that worked side by side with Rojas.

"Vera is almost twenty years older than you, and she's not interested in men." Mazzy corrected. "You wouldn't even know what to do anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Sadie looked up at her quizically, watching her tug at the top of her shirt.

"If you got a girlfriend. You only know how machines work, and have no idea how to handle a woman." She eyed him, reaching up and snatching his glasses off his face. Before he had any time to react, she held them out of his reach and placed them on the panel behind her. "If you stopped wearing those frames, you'd be cuter to start with."

"You think I couldn't handle it?" Sadie asked, noticing that her shirt had popped out a bit from being tugged on and he could see down her cleavage a little.

"I know you couldn't."

There was silence, and the mood in the air had completely shifted. Sadie slunk back into the chair, arms folded across his chest in annoyance. "I bet I could handle it more than you could." He said, his face turning a nice pink shade when he realized what _it_ really meant.

Mazzy rose up, and brought her face close to his. She cupped his cheek and pressed the tip of her nose to his, resting her free hand firmly on his upper thigh. A devilish smirk took over her face. "I bet you blow in a minute."

"I-"

"Prove me wrong, Sadie."

His eyes widened and his whole body tensed. Her words were confident and stern. "How...?" he asked meekly, almost dreading the answer.

Without a word, Mazzy looked down at the tie Sadie made around his waist and smiled. She slowly reached for the sleeves and tugged at them, until he felt his suit loosen around him. "Wait! What are you doing?" He gripped his suit up against his body tightly, pushing her hands away from him.

"You asked me how, and I'm showing you." She answered plainly, still trying to pull what she could of his suit off. "Besides, you laughed at me earlier. It's my turn to laugh at you."

"Can't you just beat me at basketball again, or something?" He asked, still trying to swat her hand away.

With the surprising amount of strength she had, she tore his hands away and forced them down at his side in a loud thud. "I think you like me. I also think you know you won't last very long, and you don't want to be embarrassed." She brought her face close to his again. "However, if none of that is true, I'd like you to prove me wrong."

Sadie took a deep breath, and relaxed. "What are you going to do?"

Mazzy looked down at his lap again, and saw a bulge protruding through the fabric of his suit. "I just want to touch it."

His eyes searched her face, waiting for her to give off some kind of hint that she was messing with him. It never came. He looked down and saw that his body had been responsive to her attempts despite his mind being panicked and unsure. "You don't have to, Sadie." She spoke up, backing off a little. "I just thought you were always down for a little friendly competition."

His face became unreasonably flushed, and a cold sweat broke out all over his body. He was lying if he said he didn't think about Mazzy in that way sometimes. He looked back up at his friend and locked eyes with her. "Just touch. I'm not ready for anything more than that."

"Me neither, big guy." She assured.

After a second of thinking, Mazzy removed her hands from his and leaned back down in front of him, spreading his legs with her hands. She reached up and fumbled with the ties he made until she was able to nudge the suit down more, looking up at Sadie every few seconds to read his expression.

He stared off at the wall, elbow propped up on the arm of the seat and covering his mouth so she wouldn't see the involuntary twitch of nerves poking at his lips. His breathing became heavy as he felt his suit being pulled down and his once covered flesh being exposed to the air. Mazzy looked up at him and started to feel a little guilt. "You can stop me whenever you want, you know." He only nodded.

His leg starting shaking a little when he realized she worked his suit all the way down below his bottom and he was completely exposed to her. The first person to ever see his adult form nude besides himself. He exhaled sharply and waited for the smart ass comment from Mazzy. "You're a little bigger than I thought you'd be."

His eyes shot forward in surprised, only to hear her giggle and finish with ,"but that's not saying much." She placed a gentle hand against his leg, in a futile effort to stop it from shaking, and with her free hand she trailed a finger against the underside of it, earning a small breath from him.

"Why is it bumpy?" She asked, letting out a laugh.

"They're called 'veins', stupid." He snapped. Realizing the innocence of her question, he arched an eyebrow. "Mazzy, have you not done this before?"

"Of course not." She answered, still running a finger along the underside and getting a feel for him.

Sadie wasn't really surprised. Mazzy had never been popular with guys despite her cutesy appearance. Her rough exterior always made her a little outcast, and he was the only one with the patience to deal with her. If anything surprised him it was that she was so willing to go for him without prior experience. Before he could think too long he felt her warm hand grasp loosely around his head.

"Feel okay?" She asked innocently, almost like she were doing it for his benefit and not her own.

He exhaled and nodded, still refusing to meet eyes with her.

"You're lasting longer than I thought." She laughed.

"You haven't even done anything yet."

"I didn't think I'd have to. You're such a virgin after all."

Sadie rolled his eyes. He started to feel his tension loose up at the touch of her hand. They were surprisingly soft considering all the fighting and training she did that often left them blistered and calloused. She tightened her hold on him and a little moan escaped him.

Mazzy ignored the sound, but a smile came over her face. She started a slow motion up and down on the head, noting that it was making his leg start shaking again. He shifted in his seat, trying to get used to the feeling of a hand that didn't belong to him over his body. The slow movement she made was agonizing to him. He felt a twinge in his gut and without thinking, grabbed her hand and held it down against him. She looked up at him, his face twisted slightly.

"Am I doing it wrong?" She asked, slightly offended. Without an answer, he gripped her hand and guided her down to his base, and slid her back to the top. He repeated the motion a few times with her hand, breathing roughly each time. He brought her finger tips to the most sensitive ridges of his head, making her feel and memorize the texture of it. As he did this, she noticed that he was looking right at her for the first time since they started. Face stone and serious.

He withdrew his hands slowly, and allowed her to mimic the motion and pace he set for her. "I didn't think I'd need to show you what to do, Ms. Confidence." He sang, trying to pretend she wasn't driving him wild.

"It's my first time. I think I'm doing okay despite that." She was confident, and she never let the sly grin leave her face.

Sadie said nothing. He sat back in the chair and rolled his head back, feeling the familiar and oddly comforting movements on his shaft.

"This isn't for you to enjoy, Sadie," She began, causing his head to snap forward. "I'm trying to humiliate you."

At some point in all this they knew that was complete bullshit. There was no one around, and Sadie knew Mazzy wouldn't have the guts to blab around that she jerked off her childhood friend in the shell of an old mech in the forest. What would people think of her? It was just the two of them alone. Despite what she said, she wanted to make him feel good. If he came early, so be it.

Unfortunately for her ego, that wasn't the case.

"You just feel really nice." Sadie admit, pushing his forehead against hers and resting it there. Mazzy felt her face heat up. What started off as a test of will turned into something a little more than that. A little sweeter and more daring.

"S-show me again." Her voice softened. "Show me how to do it again."

With a gentle sigh, Sadie found his hand upon hers again, repeating the same motions he had done earlier. His breathing became shallow, and small moans came from him. Mazzy took her empty hand and pulled one strap of her shirt down her shoulder. As if it were scripted, Sadie slowly reached his hand out and placed it on top of her collarbone, sliding down until he felt the subtle roundness of the top of her breast.

"I don't care if you think they're small." She said, referring to the little A cups she sported under her shirt. "I like them."

"I don't mind." He answered, and with that slid his hand under and cupped her softly in one hand. He moved his hand in a massaging motion, trying to match the same rhythm she made on him. Little gasps escaped Mazzy's lips and he could feel her nipple harden and poke against the palm of his hand. Both of them sat there, delirious in their first bit of sexual contact with another human. Nervous and shy, but willing. "Am I going too hard?" He asked, feeling a coil in his belly as she moved with him.

She shook her head, her face turning a sweet peachy pink. She hid her shame well, and grinded against his hand, taking him as close as she could.

When she reached his head again, she squeezed tightly, causing him to gasp. His sensitive spot. She'd found it, and she was going to abuse it all she could. She continued her ministrations at a more confident speed, testing different ways of handling him and seeing which ones he reacted the best to. His breathing became more ragged, and he felt a familiar ache in his abdomen. Her hands were so warm, and his hands flew from her breast and immediately fell on her shoulders.

"Mazzy, you might want to back away." He strained, feeling himself get closer and closer.

"It'll be fine." She assured. "I get bloodied and covered in dirt daily. Your fluids are the least of my worries." Her voice was gentle. She had always been such a rough person to get along with, but she was actually sweet and ready for this to happen.

With his forehead still resting against hers, he squeezed down on her shoulders until his body jerked and he involuntarily thrust himself in her hands. Her left hand stroked him, and she brought her right hand up to circle his sensitive ridge around his head, coaxing him to finish.

"M-Mazzy...I-ah, G-God."

With another quick motion, he erupted in her hands. He shot forward and spilled on her shirt, the rest falling into her palms and dripping in her lap. She gasped at the new sensation as it bled through her shirt and touched her bare skin. "That's it." She encouraged sweetly into his ear, still keeping subtle movements on his shaft even as he completely emptied himself on her.

Exhausted, he let his head fall and land on her shoulder, burying himself in the crook of her neck. She released him, and stroked down his bare back as he gasped for air and collected himself.

A few minutes passed before either of them could find the courage or energy to speak. Suddenly Mazzy felt a gentle kiss against her shoulder. Sadie's mouth worked it's way up her shoulder, neck and cheek slowly and sweetly until he stopped in front of her lips. Without even waiting for her response, he kissed her. His breath hot and heavy. He fully expected her to slap him and call him stupid, but she didn't. She accepted him, and held him softly at the side of his face as her lips melted to his for what seemed like an eternity.

The kiss was broken and Sadie pulled his face from hers, capturing her lovely green eyes in his. He smiled shyly, and backed away. "Uhh...thanks for that, Maz." He didn't know what else to say. What can you say when something like this happens between childhood friends?

"I guess you were right. You can last longer than a few seconds." She teased, reaching behind her and grabbing his glasses. She placed them back on his face and removed some tendrils of overgrown hair out of his eyes.

Sadie only laughed uncomfortably. He looked down to see the mess he'd made on her shirt. "You probably will need to throw that shirt away."

"I have tons." She said, waving his comment away. After a few minutes of recuperation, the pair donned their full suits and masks again, and took one last glance inside the mech before crawling down the entry ladder again and heading back for home.

...

"Also, Sadie," Mazzy spoke up, the first word either one of them had said since they started the trek back home. Sadie looked back, cutting down overgrown lush with his large knife he kept in his boot straps. "Don't you know it's rude to come before your girl?"

Sadie's face got red again, and saw Mazzy's cheeks rise under the mask showing that she was indeed smiling. "Well...It's not like I had a fair chance." He admit, mind going back to earlier events.

He felt Mazzy run up and grab him by the arm, cradling him against her chest. The gentle ventilation from her mask sounding against his ear. "Well, that abandoned mech will still be there tomorrow." She said smoothly, pulling him down closer to her face.

"And?" He asked almost nervously.

"How would you like a fair chance?"


	4. 3

**This is a long one, kiddos.**

...

Felix sat on the edge of her bed. Looking around the room for something, anything to do before Max returned with Willow. They had made an... arrangement earlier in the week to meet up at some point. She was nervous. So, unbelievably nervous and couldn't believe she agreed to something like this. She fumbled with some laundry that needed to be put away as she allowed her mind to wander back to the conversation that brought her to this point.

"Felix, can I ask you something?" Willow sat in her usual corner at the town tavern. She ran her finger along the rim of a full ale glass sitting in front of her, too distracted to drink it. Felix sat across from her, and looked up from the sandwich she had been eating. Max had taken half of it for himself. Willow eyed Max, who was sitting beside the green girl, and waited until he felt her eyes on him before continuing. "Has Max ever told you about a fantasy he has?"

"I'm sorry, _whose_ fantasy?" Max asked, mouthful of bread.

The elf laughed softly, and twisted an end of her shortened hair between her fingers. "It's a common fantasy, Maxi. Don't be embarrassed."

Felix looked at Max, and back at Willow. She was desperately trying to read their feelings and guess what was going on. Max's face had turned red, and he quickly drank from the water glass in front of him to keep from having to speak.

"I don't know what you mean..." Felix admit.

"Willow has been asking me about something." That was all Max could say before he had to stop and think about how to word it delicately for his girl. "I was just curious what your opinion is."

"What?" Felix was more interested now than ever, but still kind of nervous. She felt a soft hand cover her own and looked to see Willow leaning in to her. The red head scanned the tavern quickly to see if anyone might have been listening in to their conversation. When she realized they were being ignored, she smiled and answered.

"How do you feel about Max having sex with another woman?"

Felix's heart fell at that question. It was something she'd been afraid of since they made their relationship official. Fear that he would sneak off at night like he once did with her and into the arms of someone more conventionally attractive than herself. The fact that Willow was asking her that. The same woman that held her lovers heart in her grasp years before. The unbelievably beautiful and irresistible woman that any man would love to have for one night. That just made the fear worse.

Almost like a reflex, Felix reached her hand up and wrapped it around Max's arm, pulling him close to her. "I don't think so..."

Max brushed his lips against the top of her head and smiled. He turned his attention to Willow. "I told you she wouldn't go for it."

Willow sighed heavily, and kept her hand on Felix's. "You misunderstand, Felix." Her voice was sweet and kind. "It wouldn't be just Max and I." She tightened her grip around her friends hand. In that same moment, Max scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'd be joining you two one night."

Sure her heart and brain stopped working simultaneously, Felix froze in place. The words Willow spoke were like ice water poured down her back. She looked up at Max, whose face seemed concerned, yet hopeful. "I-is this what you want, Max?" She asked, feeling an ache in her chest as her fears of Max wanting to bed another woman were starting to come to the surface.

"It's an idea I've played with, I guess." He admit. "I mean, most men have thought about two women at once, no?" He tapped his fingers nervously on the wooden table, trying to explain himself to Felix in a way that didn't make him sound like he just wanted to bang a cute red head.

Willow noticed the uncertainty growing over Felix's face and decided to be blunt about her intentions. "Honestly, Felix I just want to see what it's like."

Felix turned to Willow, raising a brow in curiosity.

"You and Max, I mean. You're such a gentle and shy person, and he's stern with no sense of humor. I can't imagine you two clicking romantically, much less sexually." Willow stated plainly, removing her hand from Felix.

Looking up at Max, Felix sighed. It's true that he was a different person when they locked themselves in their bedroom those nights. His usually stoic and serious facade was usually replaced by a playful and gentle one. He would kiss her down her whole body and tell her how much he loved her and how thankful he was that he'd found her. That wasn't something he could throw in every day conversation among their companions. "We do okay." Felix said warmly with a smile. She reached up and tousled his dark hair.

"It's nothing serious," Willow spoke up again, "Just a casual thing between friends."

Felix was still unsure, and she looked to Max for some kind of response. "Max?" She asked, gaining his attention away from the rest of his food.

Max swallowed. "Willow is our friend, and we trust her. In my opinion, it's just something to do that we can say we've done." He took another bite. "But only if you want to."

She thought for a moment. She knew deep down that she could trust both of them and that it didn't always have to mean something. There didn't always have to be deeper feelings and connections attached, and sometimes people just liked to get together for it out of curiosity or boredom sake. Even Max, the straight forward and proud man she knew, sometimes let his mind wander to things like that. Offered the chance, why wouldn't he take it? Felix took a deep breath and faced Willow again. "I think I'd like to try it."

Max choked up the rest of his sandwich. He couldn't believe she agreed.

"It's a date." Willow said happily, with a sly smile.

The night had come and Felix still wandered around her bedroom aimlessly. Max had asked her several times during the course of the week if she was really sure she wanted to do this. Each time she'd said yes, and some days she was even a little excited for it when she thought about it. Now that it was actually happening, she was starting to feel nervous. She heard shuffling and familiar giggling coming from outside her room, before the bedroom door was opened by Max with Willow following closely behind him.

"Well, hello." Willow sighed, gazing at Felix who nervously played with the throw pillows thrown across her bed. The elf who was normally dressed so well, wore a simple and short cotton dress that flowed just above her knees. She approached Felix and put her hand on her knee, feeling the silk of the robe she wore nightly before bed. "Cute little robe you have there."

Felix's face got hot, and she pulled the thin fabric close to her. "I figured it'd be easy to slip out of." She admit, not giving Willow eye contact.

Bringing her mouth close to Felix's ear, Willow laughed and breathed, "I had the same mentality." She gestured down to the dress she was wearing.

Max stood on the opposite end of the room, shutting the door behind him. He kept his eye on Felix, making sure she was comfortable and relaxed with everything. He'd promised her earlier that night that he would stop immediately with no questions asked if she didn't like anything that was going on. Fortunately for him, Willow was practically an expert at her craft and could make anyone succumb to her charm, no matter their sexual preference.

Willow sat down in front of Felix on the bed and ran her hand across the soft fabric. With her free hand she cupped the green girls cheek and stroked it lovingly, staring her down with her unusual and beautiful green eyes. "Are you ready, Felix?" She cooed.

Felix felt her heart racing. She didn't expect everything to start happening so fast. Willow could feel her tense up in her arms and hear her breath hitch.

"We can start slow, no need to rush." Willow grazed her thumb over Felix's lips over and over again until she memorized each line in her bottom lip. "We have all night."

In an instant, Max claimed the spot on the best directly behind Felix, closing her in between them. He slid her robe down a little, revealing the smooth skin of her neck and shoulder. He began slow but heavy kisses across her skin, ending just below her ear with a gentle moan. Felix tilted her head towards him and closed her eyes, taking in the familiar and loving kisses from him as they relaxed her a little. Willow's hand was still on her cheek, and she felt her face being guided forward. Before she could open her eyes again she felt another pair of lips against hers.

Felix gasped and opened her eyes to see Willow, gently grabbing and kissing her as if she'd done it so many times before. Her lips were small and oh so soft. She made sweet little sounds as she poked her tongue out a little, asking for entrance. Felix parted her lips a little and melted against the elf. Her movements were so skilled and slow, tracing over Felix's lips and tongue and feeling every little taste bud in her mouth. "You like it?" Willow breathed against her lips before going right back to devouring her friend. Felix said nothing and allowed her eyes to close again, relaxing and becoming accustomed to this new sensation as Max continued his path along her shoulders and back.

Suddenly, the cool air of the bed room took over as Max pulled her robe completely off and tossed it at the wall. Max knew Felix was always completely naked under her robe, so he didn't waste any time finding her bare ass and kneading it between his fingers as he kissed her. Felix felt no shame in her naked body, and she had been exposed in front of Willow before. They would share a bath at times when they were visiting an inn and were short on time. Any fear or uncertainty Felix was feeling had gone away, and she wrapped her arms around Willows neck, pressing her bare breasts against her body.

"Mmm she's into it, Maxi." Willow laughed between kisses.

"That's nothing, you should see her when we actually start." He replied, giving Felix encouraging pecks against her ear.

"I can't wait."

Willow deepened things, pulling Felix's face close and tasting her, earning small moans and whines from her. Keeping her focus mainly on Felix, she leaned forward a bit and placed her hand on Max's leg, sliding up slowly until she reached the clasp of his pants. "I think we should play with Max for a bit." She giggled, pulling away from Felix ever so slightly. Felix smiled and nodded slightly before turning to Max and cuddling up to him sweetly.

"Hey you." She moaned out, starting to feel embarrassed when she realized her boyfriend just watched her get deliriously involved in another girl's mouth.

Max only laughed a little before capturing her mouth in his own kisses, keeping his fingers gently under her jaw line, and running a free hand down her side and cradling her ass again. As this happened, Willow found her way to a kneeling position on the floor in front of Max and started working at removing his pants. Max rose a bit, allowing her to remove his clothing out from under him, keeping his focus on Felix. Felix had already started to take it upon herself and pull the shirt off his body, feeling his warm skin against hers as she liked to do so often.

Realizing he was already stripped down to underwear, Felix swallowed hard. She pulled away from him a little and looked down at his lap, then at Willow whose eyes were full of lust and curiosity. Willow made immediate eye contact with Felix, before reaching out and fumbling with the band of his underwear and starting to pull it down a little. "Let's see what we're working with." She said quietly before removing what remained of Max's clothing.

Willow stopped when she felt Max's hand press lightly on her forehead. She looked up to see him deep in a stare with Felix, completely serious. "It's not too late to stop." He told her, comforting her with a loving stroke up and down her arm with his free hand. Felix looked a little nervous again as she watched Willow's head between Max's legs. She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "I promise I won't be upset if you want to stop, Felix."

She knew that. He was always so kind and real with her, she trusted him completely. He always put her comfort before his own, and she knew he'd never do anything intentionally to upset her. Taking in another breath she kissed him gently on the lips and smiled. "I can do it."

Max turned back to Willow and nodded for her to continue after getting confirmation from Felix. Willow looked up at Felix, who still looked a little uncomfortable despite giving her approval. "Why don't you start him off?" Willow suggested, backing away from her spot on the floor. She wanted Felix to be okay and familiar, and she figured giving her the first go at Max would help calm her down a little. "He's your man, after all."

Felix turned to Max and swallowed hard again. She wasn't too sure how to perform in front of someone. She hesitantly reached for him, slowly grabbing him around his soft head, getting the feel for it in her hands. Max relaxed a bit, and leaned over to give her gentle kisses around the side of her face and ears, moaning at the warmth of her gripped around him. She began a slow and agonizing pumping motion, feeling a tingle shoot down her back as he kissed her and breathed in her ear. Willow sat back, watching as Max hardened and grew before her, biting her lip at the display.

"Show her how it's done." Max whispered softly, smiling against Felix's ear.

"I heard that." Willow teased, moving in closer to him and running her hands up his thighs until she reached right below his base.

Getting more and more into it as the moments passed, Felix began moving at her normal pace. She stroked and squeezed him in all the right places, earning a low groan from him each time she swept over his head. Her movements were halted for a second when she felt Willow's hand placed gingerly over hers, mimicking the motions and speed she set.

Willow watched Max's face, grimacing and letting out breathy encouragements as both girls slowly moved with him. "She knows you well, Max." Willow stated, admiring how Felix knew every inch of him and the exact ways to bend her wrist and flex her fingers to get him to start twitching and moaning. Max nodded in agreement, unable to say anything else through the sensation. She laughed a little, watching him try to catch his breath and his face turn red. "Are you feeling shy?" She teased, tracing a finger down his bare chest.

Max flopped down on his back, bringing both hands up over his mouth to stifle his moaning. He felt Felix and Willow shift and move above him, still keeping their hands on his shaft. "And he was worried about _you_." Willow said to Felix, who let out a giggle at her boyfriend's reaction to being double fisted. They kept their movements quick, enjoying his reactions that they never even expected from him. He lay there looking at them, both girls gorgeous and happy to be here. His breathing became heavier as Willow leaned in to Felix and whispered something to her, never taking her eyes off him. Whatever it was, Felix agreed.

Almost as if they'd rehearsed it, they each grabbed him by an arm and pulled him back up to a sitting position, with Felix giving slow and wet kisses down his neck. "Sorry for teasing you." She breathed against him, tasting the sweetness of his skin against her tongue. "Willow and I want to make it up to you." As she spoke, Willow had claimed her place on the floor again and brought her head between his legs, rubbing him softly in time with what Felix was doing.

"You're killing me." Max groaned out, gripping the sheets of their bed within his hands.

"We haven't started yet." Willow sighed. She took a deep breath and started lapping his tip with her tongue, slipping just that part of him in and out of her mouth. He let out a gasp, suddenly feeling Felix's hand slide down and gently rub his inner thigh at the same time. Her mouth worked at his earlobe, while Willow kept herself busy between his legs, humming softly and sending vibrations through his body. When it was just him and Felix, it was impossible for her to work at both spots simultaneously. It was new and hitting him hard. "Come help me, Felix." Willow called, popping him out of her mouth.

Felix placed a gentle hand on Max's chest, guiding him back down to his original position on his back. She grabbed some pillows and placed them under his head and shoulders so he could sit up a little and get a better view. He pushed back so he was completely on the bed and comfortable. Willow climbed up and sat with Felix on either side of him, kneeling down before him. With a chuckle, Willow reached up and grabbed Felix's long, thick hair, and held it back for her. She pulled Felix's head back slightly and brought her mouth to her ear. "Play nice". She whispered lowly, before forcing the moth girls head down into Max's erection.

His eyes widened, feeling the sudden and familiar warmth of Felix's lips wrapped around him. He reached down to hold her head, but his hand was swatted away by Willow. She glared at him, still forcing Felix down into him. She slowly released her, feeling her hair fall through her fingers. Felix stayed down and made happy little mews as she worked her tongue and lips around Max. She took him in as far as he could go, making his leg shake a little each time she felt his base against her lips. "Does she enjoy doing that, Max?" Willow asked calmly, gently stroking Felix's arched back as she bent over.

"She seems to." He answered with a laugh, relaxing a bit against the pillow. He looked down at Felix, who went at him so hungrily that it seemed like she forgot they weren't alone.

Willow brought her face down next to Felix. "Don't be so greedy." She yanked her head up a little, noting the trail of saliva from her mouth that lead to Max's tip. Willow sat up and removed the dress she wore. She'd chosen the perfect day to go commando, and tossed the only article of clothing she decided to wear that day across the room. The three of them sat in place, completely bare to each other. Max looked Willow up and down. His image of her naked body he kept in his mind wasn't far off from the real thing. Everything perky and tight. Flawless skin with an adorable abundance of freckles spread throughout her shoulders and perfectly sculpted tummy.

Felix started to feel uneasy again, wiping the saliva from her mouth. She was still a little rounder and thicker than Willow, and she knew that men preferred the elf over her in a heart beat. She looked at Max and saw a little sweat forming on his temple as he looked Willow up and down. Her brow furrowed, feeling the slight pang of jealousy she used to feel back when she was unsure of their relationship. Max turned and noticed her change in mood and knew exactly what caused it. He smiled a little, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down to him. He gave her gentle kisses on her forehead and shushed her quietly, trying to calm whatever negative feeling she was having.

While Max was distracted by Felix, Willow took it upon herself to nestle comfortably on his left side and bend down on all fours. She trailed her tongue swiftly along that side and popped his head in her mouth again, never taking him completely in. After a few second she heard some positive groaning on his end, and looked up at Felix slyly. "There's enough of him to share." Willow breathed before continuing her wet trail up and down his side. Felix glanced at Max, who had become so relaxed by the slow movements that it almost looked like he was trying to take a nap. She sighed before coming down to his right side in the same position as Willow and bringing her face close to him. She closed her eyes and began a similar pattern on her side. They started their positions in opposite directions, making him feel every single bit of both of them as they enveloped him in soft, wet kisses and licks. Willow opened her eyes a bit to see Felix flicking right under his tip, and earning a contented moan from him each time she did so.

"Is that what he likes?" She asked, copying Felix's movements on her side. Felix only nodded in response and took the head in her mouth completely. Willow reached a hand out and grabbed him roughly at the base, moving in time with Felix and watching him squirm at the overload of senses.

"Ohhh my god." He let out, almost laughing and unsure how to even react to the last two women he ever had feelings for servicing him in ways most men could only dream about.

Willow thought of something she was sure would throw him over the edge. She eyed Felix and shared a moment that could only be described as supernatural as she communicated her intentions without saying a single word. She let go of him again and brought her mouth back to the tip, swirling her tongue around it and catching Felix's tongue along the way. Max looked up at them, and saw both of them lapping at his flesh, and catching each others mouths every so often in a wet and deep kiss. They heard him stirring, and giggled lightly under each others lips. Felix started exaggerated moaning each time her lips met with Willow's, knowing she would get a rise out of him. Willow, however, decided to take it a little further.

She abandoned Max to the cold air and focused all her attention on Felix, who was still a little red and shy about kissing another girl in front of Max. "You're so pretty and soft, Felix." Willow moaned, cradling her and bringing her down gently on her back. Max shot up from his spot, and kept his eyes glued to Willow, who had a few ideas of her own to get things moving. She found a spot on top of Felix, and placed her leg between hers, gently massaging her bare skin against the wetness that formed between Felix's legs. Felix gasped a little, as Willow grinded her leg slowly against her.

"Mmmm Willow..." The green girl said in a hitched breath. Willow went down and offered sweet kisses on her neck and collar bone, still grinding against her until the skin on her leg became noticeably more wet. Felix hissed and smiled softly Willow sped up her movement, pressing into her roughly and causing little waves of friction against her sensitive nub. Her face turned a pretty red color as Willow kissed all the way down her chest and stomach, stopping right at her navel.

Before she went any further, Willow brought her head up and looked at Max. He sat there, almost dumbfounded as he watched the hot and heavy display before him. "What does she taste like, Max?" Willow asked, licking her lips playfully.

Max blinked, and smiled. He crawled behind Felix and lifted her head into his lap. He leaned forward and placed both hands on her knees, and pried them open as far as they could go. "You're welcome to see for yourself."

"Ah, wait-" Felix barely managed to get that out before she felt the elf's slender tongue dancing lightly against her folds. She lay back, Max forcing her legs open and smiling almost evilly as he watched Willow feast upon his lover, making satisfied whines each time she ran her tongue over her entrance. Willow didn't do it the same way Max did. She avoided her nub on purpose, hitting every spot around it. Barely grazing it, but never fully touching it. It drove her wild, every slick movement sending shocks to her pelvis and gut. She locked eyes with Max, who gave her encouraging whispers to relax as she wiggled in reaction to the unfamiliar mouth that was upon her.

Then she entered her. Taking a slender finger and sliding into her in a single motion. Then, in that moment, her knuckle found the sweet bundle of nerves and worked it in agonizing circles. Felix bucked and thrashed under her touch, crying out softly as Willow worked her hardest to coax a release from her. Max pushed her down more, laughing a little as her breathing became labored and she grabbed for his face with her hands. "That's my girl." He cooed, keeping a delicate lock on her face as she moved. It was unfair how skilled Willow was. Having multiple partners in the past, and being a woman herself. Knowing the proper ways to touch and tease. "Do it, Willow." Max said lowly, bringing his attention to the elf that was having the time of her life between Felix's legs.

Willow only shook her head and laughed lightly. What else was she going to do? She kept her fingers moving and brushed her thumb over her spot over and over again, sucking and kissing the flesh before her. Felix tightened and cried out, nails digging into the side of Max's face as her orgasm hit her like a wave and she shook almost violently in her spot. Max moved his hands from her knees and slid up to cup her pink cheeks. He smiled and gave her gentle kisses on her nose and forehead, while she came down and struggled to catch her breath. Willow rose and wiped some fluid that collected on her bottom lip. "She's a good one." She commented, gesturing to the already exhausted girl splayed out below her.

"I'm aware." Max said proudly, thinking about the times he'd been the one to make Felix arch her back and curl her toes in absolute bliss. He stroked the sides of her face, gently snapping her out of her daze. "You alright, love?" He asked her sweetly, moving some hair out of her face and allowing her space to breathe. Felix nodded and rose slowly, with Max pushing her up from her back.

"Well?" Willow prodded, waiting for exaggerated praise over her pro level oral skills.

Felix said nothing. Instead, she charged forward and pushed Willow down on her back, holding her down by her wrists. She almost fell off the bed entirely, but caught herself in time. "I want to try..." Felix finally said, a blush taking over her cheeks. Willow was surprised, but smiled, and opened her legs wide enough for Felix to nestle her body between them. Felix was not used to being in a dominant position like this. Willow was ready and eager to allow her to take over her completely and learn a few things.

"Pace yourself." Willow warned, bringing a hand up and running it through Felix's hair. Felix felt the anxiety in her stomach surface as she looked down and saw Willow's most intimate area. Cute and pink, and she could tell how unbelievably tight she was just by looking. How unfair that even that part of her had to be sculpted so perfectly. She brought her mouth down to her collar bone and kissed it sweetly. Her skin was much smoother than Max's, and she bruised so easily when she bite and sucked on her skin. The elf let out contented sighs and threw her head back as Felix lowered herself. She came to her bare breasts, heaving and slightly sticky with sweat. She swallowed hard, knowing how much she personally hated that part of her body toyed with. One night, by reflex, she struck Max across the face for taking it upon himself to bury his face between them. He never did it again after that, no matter how much he wanted to. "You can touch them, Felix." Willow assured, knowing from many past conversations that Felix hated that particular sensation. "I like being played with like that."

Felix nuzzled her forehead into the fleshy mound, making it move a little. She gathered up some courage and lapped her tongue out a little, capturing a hardened nipple at the end of it, earning a hiss from Willow. She enjoyed the reaction she got, and circled it lightly, taking the other one in a free hand and massaging it. Willow rolled her head back, enjoying the feel of a new person as she often did. "That's it..." She whispered, encouraging Felix who was still a little tense. The moth girl switched between the two in a fluid motion, and started biting down on her ever so gently, receiving a playful squeak from Willow.

In that moment, Felix forced herself down, kissing until she felt familiar anatomy and a soapy scent engulf her nostrils. She felt her heated center and stiffened, knowing she was coming to a point of no return. "You know what you like, Felix. Just relay that here." Willow sighed, trying to sneak her hips upward to Felix's mouth. A warm hand slid up Felix's back and pulled gently at her hair. Max grabbed her mane in his fist and held it back, keeping it from falling in front of her face. She closed her eyes, and found her way blindly to the elf's center. So impossibly wet, and she smelled like a fresh bath. She pressed her lips to her folds, beginning a gentle sucking motion until she heard a positive whine from above her. Felix could feel Max's eyes burning into the back of her head as he watched her take her first plunge into the depths of another woman.

Willow shifted, rocking her hips slowly against Felix's mouth, trying to set a pattern for her to follow. Felix picked up quickly and started using her tongue, following the criss-cross shapes Willow made for her. Her pointed nose brushed over her nerves over and over again, making her wince a looked down and searched Felix's face as she toyed with her, taking small chances and trying different movements to see if she could hit Willow with something she liked. The elf smiled weakly, starting to feel a familiar tingle in her belly as Felix got more and more comfortable in her area. "Keep going..." She said in a smooth whisper. She slid her hand down her tummy and gripped her hand over Max's, that was still attached to Felix's head. She sighed contently, and rested her head back against the comforter.

The motion faltered, the pattern becoming uneven and out of rhythm. Willow could hear heavy breathing and moaning coming from Felix as she continued her gentle laps against her warmth. Willow grimaced a bit, wondering what caused Felix to stop her rhythm right before she finished. She looked up and was met with a slightly twisted face being pushed into the bed before her, with a smug-faced half elf gripping at her hips behind her.

"Sorry, Willow, I couldn't resist." Max said through ragged breathing, moving roughly inside Felix as she grasped the bedding with all her might.

"Wait your turn." Willow snapped playfully, eyes glued to Felix's face as she tried her hardest to keep from crying out. Willow bit her lip, observing Felix make a face and a series of gasps she never thought she'd ever witness herself. It was completely breath taking. Her hand traveled down her front and rested on her still wet center, circling her nerves playfully. She brought her eyes up to Max and mouthed at him to go harder, to which he obliged with no hesitation.

Felix couldn't hold it back anymore. She buried her face so far into the blanket that Max was afraid for a moment that she was unable to breath. A series of muffled yells and squeeks burst from her, legs twitching with every movement her made. Willow continued her own movements, slipping a finger inside herself, completely aroused by what was happening before her. "Turn her over, Max. I'm not done yet."

He only left her for a second to grab her by her waist and flip her on her back. Felix's face was flushed, and her voice cracked as she labored to find her breath. Without missing a stroke, Max was inside her again, but slowing down his movements drastically. He found her jawline and gave generous, needy kisses across it. Felix smiled and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him in. They were nose to nose. He asked her something, followed by a cute pet name before kissing her gently on the mouth. Willow's stomach churned at the romance and tenderness happening before her. She loudly cleaned her throat, snapping the pair out of their own little world. "S-sorry." Felix groaned out, pushing Max out of her face.

Max shifted a little and moved her slightly on her side, lifting her leg up over his shoulder and entering her that way, allowing him a full view of her body as it bounced and tensed around him. Sweet little soft cries escaped as he plundered into her, running over her most sensitive spot. Willow rose to her knees and made her way over, positioning herself over Felix's face. "She's cute." Willow mewed, taking in her expression again. Max only nodded, never taking his attention off Felix. Willow leaned forward slightly and placed her hands on Max's shoulder, using him as leverage to lower herself without losing balance. She stopped when she felt a soft brush of Felix's lips against her nub, following by a gradual sucking as the moth girl tried to ignore Max's thrusting and focus on Willow. Felix went after her hungrily, determined to finish what she started just to spite Max's efforts.

"Mmm...yes, Felix." Willow droned out, bucking her hips so slightly to gently ride Felix's face. As she was starting a gentle sway, Max pulled Willow forward by wrapping an arm around her petite waist and bringing her close to him. He felt the softness of her skin in his arms and the heat of her uneven breath against his face. Her nose touched his and she grinned. "Admiring what you could have had?" She teased, noting how he stared her up and down. Without a word, he kissed her. He parted her lips with his own and she could feel the smirk forming across his mouth as it worked magic against hers. He earned a moan from her, and worked his way down her jaw and landing on her neck, leaving a very noticeable bite mark right on her milky skin. He pushed her body down a little bit more against Felix, hearing her gasp as she swept over all the right spots.

Willow felt a heat boiling up in her belly and a tingle shoot down her spine. With both Max and Felix working hard against sensitive areas, she felt her end coming. She nearly lost her balance, and grabbed Max from under his ribs, whispering encouragements in Elvish to him and burying her face in his neck. Max continued his own steady rhythm inside Felix, and growled softly against the skin of the elf's ear. She started to shake, feeling her release flow out of her all at once like a wave. A second went by before she could find her voice and cry out as she came, with Felix holding her by her thighs in place.

As she trembled, Max backed away from her and forced her eyes to lock on his. "I have you now, don't I?" He asked in a mean tease, mimicking the wide eyed face she made as her orgasm reached its peak.

"S-stop making fun of me." She forced out, feeling herself come down and relax.

"Nah." He said with a shrug and kissed her gently on the nose. Max let her go, feeling a little sweat from both of them collect on his chest. He tapped Felix on the side of her leg and asked her to release Willow. Willow flopped back on the bed, exhausted and trying to collect herself. "Now, you." Max whispered in a velvety tone, bringing his body down close to Felix and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her hungrily, tasting Willow on her tongue. It was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

Willow crawled up behind Felix and leaned over her, noticing the cute half smile she made as Max stroked himself inside of her. "Want to know a secret about Felix?" Max asked, slowing his movements down to an agonizing rate. He gestured Willow to come sit beside him, and they bother hovered over her like she was on display. Felix felt embarrassed and covered her face with her hands. Max grabbed Willow's hand and guided her to Felix's throat, and placed her fingers softly around her neck.

"You're kidding me. She likes this?" Willow asked with a chuckle. "I thought she was so shy."

"It's the quiet ones that you have to watch out for, they say." Max added, lifting Felix's bottom up a little to allow himself more leverage and force.

"M-Max that's embarrassing, don't tell people I like that!" Felix cried out, her face completely red.

"We all have our things, my love. Don't be embarrassed." Max assured, bringing himself down again to kiss her. "Not too hard, Willow." He breathed against Felix's lips, instructing her to start putting pressure down with her hand. He sped up his movements until Felix started making rhythmic gasping breaths and digging her nails into him. Willow squeezed a bit, unsure of how much she should go.

"More..." She choked out, reaching a hand up and placing it on top of Willow's, her face getting more flushed by the second.

Max let out a few sharp breaths, indicating that Felix was tightening around him with her second release of the night. Willow gave another final squeeze, completely enthralled in the twisted and almost pained expression Felix had below her. She watched as she shot up and bit into Max's bare shoulder to stifle back a scream, making him cringe a little, and he slowed his pace down to a complete stop.

"Damn." Willow laughed at the exaggerated display and Felix wrapped her arms and legs around Max and held him close as humanly possible. Her crying was replaced by heavy breathing and she tried to just sit and relax. Max rose and fell back on his bottom, with Felix still coiled around him. He hugged her warmly and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I told you, she's quite a sight when she gets going." Max responded, giving Felix gentle kisses on the side of her face.

"It's her turn now." Felix said, ignoring the whole conversation about her. She removed herself from Max and pushed him down on his back, head hitting the pillows roughly. Her eyes...they'd turned into sweet little hell fires, beckoning Willow to come to her like a command. Willow crawled over to Felix, and placed her hands on her thighs. Felix flipped the hair out of her face and brought her mouth to Willow's ear. "Ride him." She whispered before lapping a tongue out against the tip of her ear.

Willow shuddered at the feeling, chills forming down her spine. She turned to Max, who lay back, propped up on his elbows. He watched the girls and waited for one of them to make a move that he could follow. Willow turned back to Felix and smiled and agreed, before giving the moth a little peck on her nose. She leaned over Max, pushing him completely on his back before straddling him and rubbing herself on the underside of his shaft. When Max realized what was happening, he reached out and placed his hands warmly on her inner thighs. "A few years too late, Willow." He joked, offering a playful grin.

"Yes, but you won't complain, will you?"

Felix came up from behind Willow and placed her hand on her waist, holding her tightly and lifting her up a bit to straddle him again. She was unable to take anymore of his aching strokes and simply wanted to be filled with him. She held him still and eased him inside herself, starting her own unique rhythm that he wasn't used to. It had been long. So long since he'd been inside another woman other than Felix, and while he loved her with everything in him and would continue to enjoy every aspect of their physical relationship, it was a nice change. He exhaled sharply, feeling a whole new world of tightness around him as Willow took him in as far as she could. Felix kept her grip on Willow and held her in her place.

"Anything like you imagined?" Willow teased, shifting her weight.

"Don't cause problems, now." Max said back gesturing to Felix who was still in ear shot.

Willow got comfortable with the feeling of him inside her, and she ground against him roughly. During this, Felix had abandoned her waist and layed down beside Max, fingers in his hair and watching Willow from his view. The dark room was filled with desire. Willow rode against him harder, and threw her head back in a mellow whine. Moments later, she was rippling down on him, grasping at his chest to keep herself from tumbling over. Her inner walls coiled around his desperate flesh and coated him in her release. She shivered and cried while Max nearly pierced through his own bottom lip with his teeth in an effort to keep from exploding within her.

When she caught her breath she looked down at Max to realize he didn't finish like she hoped. "Not good enough for you?" She asked, slightly disappointed. "Don't want to come in me? You know I'm infertile." She reminded him of a conversation they had months prior, not knowing it would eventually lead to this exact moment.

Max shook his head and smiled. "It's up to the boss." He turned and looked at Felix, who still played with his hair.

At this point any uncertainty Felix had felt was long gone. She had given up any and all fear when she came her second time. Now, she just wanted to play and enjoy it while she was still in her lust high. She giggled softly, and brought her lips down on Max. She then looked at Willow, who was starting to look a little worn. She always looked so presentable and neat, it was kind of nice seeing her sweaty, messy hair and face flushed. Kind of sexy, actually Felix thought. "I'll let her have you tonight." Felix answered, and lay back down flat, head pressed against Max to gain his point of view again.

"Ready?" Max asked Willow, whom he was still stuck inside.

Willow nodded, and pushed some of her hair back behind her shoulders, ready to take him again. He started slowly, helping her get her bearings as she still got a few after shocks from her least release shooting through her.

"I think she's tired." Felix whispered. Max only smiled.

Willow dropped her knees and used them to lift herself off of him, just to slide right back on. Completely emptying and filling herself with him over and over again. As she did this, she eyed Felix and mouthed something to her. In an instant, Felix rolled over on her side and started kisses down the side of Max's neck, leaving little wet splotches across his skin as Willow worked her magic on his shaft. He became a shaking, groaning mass between the two girls as they worked diligently to finish him off. He cradled the elf's ass and pushed her back down on him completely, ramming hard into her each time. "Don't be so gentle." She teased, tensing up in spite of herself.

Felix's eyes widened. "Uh-oh, you shouldn't have said that." She said in a sing-song tone, nearly laughing.

Before Willow could even ask why, Max had her pinned down on her back. His face turned stoic, followed by a sly grin. "As you wish." He snarled against her neck. He pulled away from her and entered her with so much brute force that a loud smack was heard throughout the room as their flesh collided. The waves of it tremored throughout her whole body and only fueled the fire burning within her. He gasped, loving how she clenched down around him in an effort to keep him from leaving her completely. A few more strokes and she was done, crying into the air with nothing to grab on to. She desperately tried to free her pinned wrists, but Max didn't allow it. "Don't. Test. Me." He grunted almost menacingly as he stared into her face, relishing the fact that he had made her gush all over him twice in the span of a few minutes. When she came down, she bit her lip and gazed at him with eyes full of nothing but pure want. Her only desire was for him to finish. She found the strength to wiggle and push against him a few times, and before long he groaned and growled as he released everything within her, staying in to make sure she caught every last drop.

Felix got up from behind him and encouraged him, watching their heaving chests go up and down as Max pulled out of her and flopped back on the bed in a loud thump. "I've learned never to challenge him," Felix began, offering a hand out to Willow to help her upright. "not even in bed." Willow struggled to calm down, and placed a hand over her pounding heart. Felix crawled back and nestled herself under one of Max's arms, and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart pound in her ears.

"Sure that wasn't some pent up aggression you had towards me, Maxi?" Willow asked.

"Might have been." He admit, laughing a little. He offered his free arm out to Willow to join them in their post-coital cuddling. She accepted, and found a comfortable spot under his other arm and rested her head against the other side of his chest. The three of them lay there, almost completely silent other than a few gasping breaths and sighs. They slowly started to come down from their high and realized what just happened.

"I...I can't believe we did that." Felix said, her face turning pink again.

Max laughed, and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "You had fun, though?"

Felix just nodded, and cuddled up against him, closing her eyes.

Willow thought for a minute, then glanced at the two. She got what she wanted. She got to see them in action, and she thought about how differently they acted outside of bed. Felix adopted this kinky side, and Max laughed more than she'd ever seen him. He was still the competitive fighter she knew, but he took it to a new extreme. Not that she minded. It made her wonder how others were when locked behind closed doors in dark, quiet bedrooms. "Do you think we could ask Drew next time?" The elf joked, winking playfully. "Or how about Benny?"

"Over my dead body." Max snapped out immediately.

"Don't want any competition, Max?" Willow teased. "It's easy to be a stud when you're the only guy."

Max sighed and looked down at Felix, who was moments away from drifting off to sleep. He smiled, taking in the sweet innocence of her face like he didn't have her convulsing and crying earlier. "I think I'm okay with just a twosome for a while."

Willow felt her heart drop a little at the sight. It was clear how very much in love these two were despite being worlds apart from each other in almost every aspect. It made her think back to Dillon, and how she once shared the same affection and feelings for him before he ran off and disappeared one night. Max stroked Felix's hair and whispered things to her until her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed. "I'm happy for you, Max. I really am." Willow admit, feeling her voice crack.

Max knew Willow had been going through a rough time. He wasn't sure how bad, but he didn't care to ask for details at the moment. He reached down and pulled up a thin sheet, covering the three of them. "I can't offer you my heart," he whispered, gesturing to Felix. He took his other hand and started stroking Willow's hair in the same fashion, pushing her against his chest until she found a comfortable spot, "but I can offer you my time and companionship." Willow felt her eyes get heavy, and her body warm up at the genuine comment her friend had made.

"Thank you."

That night was the first night in a long time that Willow slept soundly without a nightmare.


	5. Welcome Home

"Something wrong with the food, dear?" A sweet voice snapped Max out of his daze as he sat near the window in a small, road-side tavern. The small chowder he'd ordered sat before him, losing all flavor as he stared off into space, lost in heavy and anxious thought. He looked up and saw the middle aged woman that had been serving them this afternoon. She looked concerned as she gestured down to the still full bowl on the table.

"I'm sure it's fine." Max answered, forcing a small smile. He pushed the bowl out in front of him, toward Drew who sat on the other end of the table practically inhaling the sandwich on his plate. "I just don't have much of an appetite lately."

"He misses his wifey." Drew said with a mouth full of bread, shaking his head. "He hasn't seen her in a while."

Max let out a solemn sigh and rested his head against his hand. "I'm just worried about her," he defended. He started mindlessly playing with the spoon in his bowl and stirring it around in slow circles. "This isn't something I thought I'd be away from home for."

Drew looked up at the woman, who still stayed at the table side, wondering if she should leave and let them converse in peace. He gestured her down to his level with his finger, inviting her into the conversation. "My sad little friend here has a baby on the way."

The woman's face immediately lit up at that, and she turned back to the half-elf with a genuine, and bright grin. "How exciting!" Despite his rather sad mindset lately, he always felt a little warmth whenever someone showed him encouragement and joy whenever he announced he was going to be a father. "Your first?" She asked, leaning over the table a little. Max nodded, and watched her bounce happily in actual excitement for a complete stranger.

"Unfortunately for me, she's six months along, and I've been away from home for the last four." He feared he might be sharing too much, but it was nice to get his thoughts out with someone other than Drew, whom he'd been stuck with for the last few months day after day.

"I'm sorry about that, sweetness." She cooed, reaching down to grab the untouched food away from him. Max noted the slight southern accent in her. "When you headin' home?"

"On our way there now." Drew chimed in. He finished the last of his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "We were asked to exterminate a little orc problem in a village a few days East of here. It took much longer than anticipated, but we should hit home two days from now." That reminder he always threw out made Max smile. The woman gathered what dishes she could in her arms and head off toward the back.

Max thought about when all this started. Him and his wife Felix had been married for a little under a year. She had all the symptoms of a nasty stomach flu, but it would just go away and come back depending on the time of day. After almost a week of constant sickness, she decided to get checked out by a doctor. When it came back to her that she was in the early stages of her first pregnancy, she was unbelievably ecstatic. She had run home and told Max, and he swept her up into his arms and cried with her from overwhelming joy.

They had started planning on where the nursery would go in their new house, when a knock came at their front door. An older gentleman named Philip visited them with a rather large favor. A few years before, when they were still traveling frequently and fighting through the world, they came across this man. He was the head master of a rather large town, that was constantly being overrun by monsters and beings from the Underworld. Max, Felix and their other companions had successfully rid his whole town of any intrusion, and Max told the man of his family's estate, and urged him to seek for Max there in the future if he ever required his services again. He was starting to regret it when Philip came to his door and begged him to head hundreds of miles back east with him, to eradicate a horribly violent orc clan that raided his town.

Max tried to turn him down nicely, but Philip was a wealthy man. He offered Max a tremendous amount of gold to help him out. It would be enough to support their child for a long time without ever needing to worry about money. There would even be a fair amount left over to spoil themselves and add additions to their home for any future kids they might have later. After a few days of talking it out together, Felix insisted Max go, and bring Drew with him to help and maybe get things moving a little faster. Max asked his mother and father if they would house Felix while he was gone, giving her assistance and company during his absence and take care of her during her pregnancy. His mother happily obliged and welcomed her into her home with open arms. Waking her up one morning , Max said a tearful goodbye to his wife and unborn child, knowing in the back of his mind that he may not ever return home to her and watch his baby grow up. He gathered Drew early the next morning, and headed East toward the town.

That was four months ago. The two of them had successfully completed their mission with few minor injuries. They had their share of the money split up between several small bags hidden throughout their wardrobe, to not cause suspicion in their travels home. Max sighed, and his mind flashed with bittersweet images of his wife. He missed her optimism and the sound of her voice waking him up every morning, running her fingers through his hair, and showering his face in soft kisses. Lately, he hadn't gotten much sleep at all, and was usually woken up by a loud storm, or Drew nudging him roughly. He also thought about how scared she must have been, knowing that he was a couple weeks past the day he was supposed to arrive back home with no way of contacting her to tell her that he was almost back. She probably cried and stressed herself a lot, and he couldn't imagine putting his wife through all that.

"I miss Felix." Max groaned out for probably the 400th time since they started their journey. "I wonder what she looks like now."

"Fat, probably." Drew said dryly, reaching for the ale in front of him. Max grabbed a spoon and threw it directly between his eyes. "I'm joking, you jerk!" Drew yelled, stroking the little red spot in the middle of his face. "You're a lot nicer when Felix is around to tame you."

Max ignored the comment and let himself drift off into deep thought again. He watched the trees outside the peaceful tavern blow slightly in the breeze, and thought about the last night he was at home.

 **xx**

It was late at night and aiming to be early morning. Max and Felix were wrapped around each other in a loving embrace, tangled naked in the sheets of their bed. The night air was unusually cold for the time of year, but the occasional breeze through the open window felt good against the stifling body heat radiating off both of them. Felix rested her head against Max's chest, memorizing the volume and beat of his heart against the side of her face.

"It's been a long time since I've had to sleep without you." She said in a low whine. Not once in the time they'd been promised to each other had they slept separately. He'd often be called out on quests that lasted a few weeks at a time, but once they got married, he made an effort to stay home and enjoy his time as a newlywed pair.

"Hmm..don't remind me." Max responded. He reached down and grabbed her hand and placed it up to his mouth, kissing gently along the skin of her fingers and taking in her scent. "I hoped I'd never have to bunk with Drew again. The man snores incredibly loud." He took his other hand and started gently tracing down her bare back with his finger nails, expelling a contented sigh as his wife relaxed against him.

Felix followed his pattern and removed her hand from his lips, and lightly feathered down his chest, stopping at his stomach. She looked down and saw the scars he'd gained over the years. He had a particularly nasty one on his stomach that came from the dagger of a Halfling he once traveled with. "I feel like every time I look at you I notice a new injury." Her voice was sad, thinking about how he might come back home to her when this particular errand was done, if he even came home at all. She moved her head up to look at him. "Promise me you'll come home to me unharmed, Max."

Max heard the nervous cracking in her voice, and kissed her gently on her head. "It'll be fine. I don't need _both_ my arms." His attempt at a humor just made Felix whine again and bury her face into his body. "I'm just teasing, love." He laughed sweetly, and pulled her in closer to him. "I'll come home just fine, and with more than enough time to see our little one be born."

The mention of their child made Felix smile a little. "I still can't believe we're having a baby." Her face heated up and, her voice got lighter and more joyful. She placed her hands on her belly, though there was no visible indication of pregnancy. "I hope she has your eyes."

"She?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it'll be a girl," she admit bluntly. She raised her face from his body and locked eyes with him. "Your mother thinks so, too."

"Does she? It's a little early to tell, no?" Max wondered.

"Possibly," Felix admit with a sigh, "but mother's have a sense for things like that. She told me she knew she was having boys when she was pregnant."

Max shrugged. He didn't have a sense or idea about this. He was just excited to be a father, regardless. The room feel silent, and Max closed his eyes in an effort to sleep, knowing he had to wake up in a few short hours to start his grueling journey away from his budding family. "How long will you be gone, again?" Felix asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't know. Philip said it can be anywhere from nine to thirteen weeks." He must have told Felix this information a dozen times since he found out earlier that week, but he knew she needed the constant reminder to keep her head clear while waiting for him.

"That's a long time."

"It'll fly by." Max brought his hand up and twirled a finger through Felix's hair, coiling it tightly. "My parents are happy to have you, and my father will be here later today to pick you up and bring you to their estate. You'll have your own space and privacy, so just make yourself at home."

"I'm gonna miss our bed." Felix said with a smile, stretching a leg out and loving that no matter how far she went, she could never find the edge. It was unnecessarily huge, and they could both probably fit on it four times over.

"I didn't want to take any chances leaving you here alone. In case something happened, there would be nobody around." Max answered firmly.

"Willow lives half a mile away." Felix defended, gesturing out the window in the direction toward the house Willow had built near them to be near her friends.

"What if she's out for the day, and something happens with the baby?" Max argued. "At least with my parents, there will be some sort of servant or hand maiden nearby. That house is never completely empty."

Felix sighed, and snuggled against his chest in surrender. She could never win against him when it came to worrying about her safety. "I guess you're right." Her voice softened into a sleepy whisper. She fell silent, and Max assumed she fell asleep. He played with her hair a little more, and closed his eyes to follow her.

"Max?" Felix spoke out of the darkness, making Max jump a little. He grunted in response. "Have you caught a second wind?"

After a second of confusion, he realized what she meant. He laughed a little, and pulled her close into him. "Twice? That's unusual for you, my dear."

He felt Felix move from under his arm, and make her way on top of him, shifting the blankets around her shoulders and straddling him. "We won't get to do this for some time, we should take advantage."

"True enough." He agreed, and reached his hands out to rest them on her thighs. "I think I have another go in me."

Her lips covered his, and soft moans escaped as she kissed him long and deep, savoring every moment of what would be their last bout of intimacy for a long time. "I hope you'll stay faithful to me," she breathed against his lips. "I know how tantalizing those Orc women can be."

"I'll try to restrain myself." He laughed lightly. Max moved his hips a little to adjust himself, and before he knew it, he was enveloped in her warmth. Their movements were slow and sleepy, Felix kissing down his neck for almost the entirety as he had his hands cradled around her hips. It was different for them. It was sweet and loving, but a little sad. Both of them knew very well in the back of their minds that this might be their very last time joined together. Felix came to her end after a few minutes, and Max soon followed. She never lifted her head from his body, and lay there, letting him stroke down her head and back with the soft tips of his fingers, trying to lull her to sleep.

"I love you so much, Max." Felix spoke out, voice breaking a little. "Please come home safe to me." She begged again. Max felt a warm droplet against his skin, and he knew she was crying. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over her, and held her tightly in a warm bear hug.

"I will. I'm going to live forever, Felix. I promise you." He smirked a little and kissed her hair. "I love you, too."

He heard soft breathing coming from Felix as she fell into an uneasy rest. Keeping his grip on her body, he rolled slightly to the side to get her on her side of the bed without waking her. After a few minutes of studying her face, the fullness of her lips, and the way her hair always fell in front of her eye when she rolled on her side. Max felt tears starting to burn at his eyes as he thought about the possibility of leaving her all alone. He blinked back tears, and kissed her forehead. He'd made it out of plenty worse situations before this, but now there was much more at stake if he didn't. He closed his eyes and let the gentle hum of her breathing send him off to sleep.

 **xx**

Max sighed heavily as he remembered that night. How sad Felix was, and how she must have thought her fears became reality as he was almost three weeks over the time he was supposed to return. He turned the Drew and tapped on the table. "Can we go? I'm already really behind."

"Then an extra twenty minutes won't kill ya." Drew snapped back without taking his eyes off the dessert menu.

"Hurry up, I don't want to keep her waiting any longer. It's already another two days on top of this." Max's face was stern.

"Relax, I'm sure she forgot all about you. Maybe she called upon that Benny guy to be step daddy." Drew said, bracing himself to duck in case Max threw another utensil at his face.

"Funny. I'll remember that when I'm splitting our earnings, you jackass."

Drew couldn't help but laugh at that. He always liked pushing Max's buttons and seeing how far he could get with him before finding himself pounded into the ground. "But, in all seriousness, Max, I'm happy for you. How does it feel?"

This was the first genuine interest Drew showed in Max's life since this whole thing started. "I'm really excited. They aren't even here yet, and I'm already so in love."

Drew cleared his throat a little. "Was it planned?"

Max thought for a minute "Kind of. It's hard to explain."

He remembered living with Felix and them talking about having the charm she had cast on her to stay sterile removed. They agreed that when they were ready, and the idea of being parents didn't seem so scary, they would go to her father and ask that he remove it. When the time came, they decided not to actively try to have children, but it would happen when it happened and not to stress about it. After all, Felix loved surprises.

Drew stirred the spoon in his hot tea, and watched at the leaves inside whirled around the edge. "You and Felix are an unusual pair, but I think you'll be great parents."

"I hope so." Max said with a sigh. "I have my doubts about my ability as a father, but I think it'll come to me in time."

"You'll be the strict, disciplinarian." Drew said flatly, "and Felix will be the one your kids don't hate."

Max shook his head. At that moment, the older woman serving them returned to the table and dropped a small apple pie in front of Max. He look at her in slight confusion. "Thought I'd send you a little gift. Congratulations, again." She offered a playful wink and walked back toward the back of the tavern. Max pushed the dessert toward Drew.

"You have more of an appetite than I do, just hurry up."

Drew obliged happily and gobbled up the sweet dessert before him. After a few minutes they called the woman back over, paid their tab in full, and hurried out the door in a flash, eager to get back home.

xx

A few days had gone by, and Felix sat in a little reading alcove next to the window that overlooked the lush forests below. She had found a book she was really enjoying, and it was helping her put her mind at ease over the last few days. She realized that Max was very late, and she started to worry. Knowing overwhelming stress would ultimately harm her baby, she tried her best to keep calm and just hope that he had just gotten caught up with something else and that he was on his way back to her. She ran a hand over her belly. Her pregnancy was incredibly obvious now, and she had rounded out quite a bit.

A rapid knocking came at the door. "Come in!" Felix called sweetly, never taking her eyes from her book. Max's older brother, Howard, entered the room with a hot cup of tea in his hand.

"I figured you could use a pick me up." He handed the cup to her and smiled. "Careful, it's hot." He warned as she reached up with both hands.

"Thank you." She responded and took a sip. Howard found the opening on the nook beside her and took a seat.

"You've been depressed lately, haven't you?" He asked bluntly.

Felix was surprised by his question, and took a minute to find her words. "Wouldn't you be?"

Howard just smiled and rolled his neck. Felix studied his features for a second. It was incredible how much he looked like Max. If it weren't for the brown eyes, the slightly different hair cut, and the human ears, she probably wouldn't be able to tell them apart. He had the same smile, and made the same groaning noises when stretching in the morning.

"He won't leave you like this." Howard spoke up, closing his eyes, and relaxing against the warm glass of the window as the sun shone through. "Max will be back soon, I know. He's smart enough to not let himself get caught up in something he can never walk away from."

His words were confident and strong. Felix knew he believed what he was saying. While his mother and father had been nothing short of wonderful and helpful to her while she stayed with them, Howard had come to be her biggest support system. He checked on her the most, made her laugh with his stories of some of the more ridiculous missions he'd been called for, and just generally did his best to keep her in a good mental state.

"How have you been feeling?" He asked her, looking down at her belly.

"I'm okay. She's been really active, so I haven't been sleeping well, but it's partially because I'm worried about Max too." She brought the tea up to her lips again and sighed heavily as the sweet fruity flavors coated her mouth. "I hope I'm not overstaying my welcome with your family. I can go back home, if needed."

"If you leave, all the interesting people will be gone." Howard said with a chuckle. "I don't know what it is with the Ashald family, but there's a perpetual stick up all our asses. Hell, I don't know how you can tolerate my brother. He's so tense and serious all the time."

Felix thought about how Max was with her when they were alone. Laughing, kissing, talking about anything that came to mind. Before she was pregnant, she would even playfully wrestle with him as a way to build her strength, though she was certain he went incredibly easy on her. They spent every single night cuddled close in their bed and talking about anything and everything. She found it so interesting how nobody else ever had a hint to that side of him. Not even his own family. "We balance each other out, I suppose."

Howard smiled and put his hand flat on her belly. "So you still think you're having a girl, then?"

Felix nodded, and rested her own hand on top of Howard's. "I'm confident I am. I can't even say why, I just know."

"Mother's intuition, I think." Howard answered, "don't ever doubt it. It'll come in handy when you least expect it."

"I'm sorry you won't have a nephew this time around." Felix said with a laugh. Max and Howard had an older brother who already had two girls of his own, and Felix was sure she was adding yet another female to the mix.

"Please, I love all my girls. Even the ones that aren't here yet." Howard responded, gently stroking her belly and very briefly feeling a jump from the life inside. "Heh, can't wait to see little Max have a go at being a dad."

Felix looked out the window toward to woods below. "I have absolute faith in him."

xx

After what seemed like weeks, Max and Drew finally found the top of the small hill that masked the estate from a distance. "About damn time." Drew huffed loudly, as he adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder. He was going to need a good rest and massage after this one. "Almost there, Max."

There was silence.

"Hey, Max are you-" Drew began to ask, but was roughly shoved aside by his half elf companion. Max dropped his belongings at Drew's feet and sprinted down the hill with every bit of strength he could muster in his exhausted legs. He hadn't run this fast in years. He couldn't remember the last time he pushed himself so hard.

"Felix!" He cried out, seeing the houses come closer and closer with every step. No matter how close he got, it still seemed so far. What had happened to his wife and child while he was gone? There were too many questions he had and almost none of them were good. "Felix!"

Felix sat upstairs with Howard still, and she faintly heard her name through the glass. It was so soft she thought it might have just been in her head. Did she miss Max so much that she was now hearing his voice call her name? She said nothing, but then she heard it again a little louder. She looked at Howard, whose attention was brought to the door of the room they sat in. "You heard that?" Felix asked, perking up and her heart pounding.

Howard nodded and stood up, he inched slowly in front of Felix, just in case it ended up being someone dangerous bounding towards them. They heard the loud stomping of running feet get closer to them, then in an instant the door to the room slammed open and crashed against the wall. Without stopping, and clearly already running out of breath, Max continued his path until he pushed his brother out of the way and crashed into Felix's arms.

"I'm here. I'm alive." It was all he could manage to force out through ragged breath as he held his wife so dearly and closely to him. It took her a second to realize what happened, before her arms found their way around his back and squeezed him with all her strength.

Tears stung at her eyes. It really was Max. He was dirty and banged up, but it was him. "I've missed you so much." She cried audibly against his shoulder as he shushed her softly. Howard stood behind them and smiled, watching the tearful reunion between his little brother and his wife. Before they even knew he was watching, he snuck quietly out of the room and into the hall to give them some time alone. "Max, I really thought you were dead. I'd almost given up hope." Felix admit hesitantly.

"It just took much longer than we thought. There was no way for me to reach you, and I just wanted to be back home with you." He stroked her hair down softly against her back, something he missed doing while he was gone. He pulled himself off of her and backed up, realizing he was so focused on reuniting with Felix, he didn't even greet his child yet. His breath stopped and hitched in his throat when he helped his wife to her feet and saw that she was noticeably rounder and bigger. "Look at you..." He began, placing his hands gently over her belly. "Felix, you're beautiful. I can't believe how much you've grown."

Felix smiled and placed her hand over his. She guided him up a little and pressed down firmly until he could feel a little kick against his palm. "Wow, that's quite a hit." Max said in a laugh. "Hi, little one," he cooed.

"Thanks for waiting up!"The voice of an angry bard called from behind them. Drew stood in the doorway with all the bags in his arms and his face red and sweaty. He dropped the bags in a loud thud, and stared daggers at Max. Felix pulled herself from her husband, and made her way over to Drew. She threw her arms around him in a gentle embrace. At first, Drew didn't know what to make of it. He was visibly embarrassed and taken aback. Felix had never really hugged him before.

"Welcome home, Drew. I'm glad you made it safe." Felix sighed, holding on to him still. Drew averted his eyes to Max, and tensed up.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hit you. It's just a hug." Max assured, waving him off.

Drew nodded and wrapped his arms around Felix. It had been a long time since he held anyone in such a warm embrace. After a moment, he sighed and pulled himself away, much calmer than he was when he walked in. "I'll bring the bags to your house. You two need some privacy, I'm sure." He hoisted the bags over his shoulders and head back out toward the door. "Congrats, again, you two." He gestured to Felix's belly before flashing a smile and closing the door behind him.

The room feel silent, and Felix turned back to her husband. She approached him and planted a deep kiss on him. It had been so long since she felt the warmth of his lips against hers, and the way his hands pressed firmly against her lower back and he pushed her in deeper for more. He held her close for several minutes, tasting the tea she had earlier on her tongue. "I love you." He whispered against her skin before taking her lips in his own again.

"I love you too." She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled. "Let's go back home, my love. Please?" She begged. As much as she was grateful to her in-laws for housing her, she missed the comfort of her own bed and sleeping beside her husband. "You can have a hot bath before bed tonight."

"That sounds like exactly what I need right now." Max agreed lowly.

 **xx**

Max lounged lazily in the tub, with nothing but the sound of lightly running water in the air. He stretched and groaned happily as the hot water and salts Felix swore by completely melted away all tension and relaxed every bit of tight muscle in his body.

"How is the water?" Felix asked through the steam as she entered their wash room with an armful of kindling to put in the water heater if need be.

"I'll fall asleep right here." Max answered, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he caught another whiff of lilac from the salts. "Please don't work too hard for me. You should be resting, Felix."

"I'm pregnant, but I can still move." Felix answered with a smile. She leaned down beside the tub. She reached her hand up and ran it through his damp hair, styling it to the opposite end and letting it slide through her fingers. "Besides, you've been fighting and working hard for these last few months. I've been eager to draw you a bath and cook you something for your return." Felix had to admit, though she loved fighting and adventuring alongside her now husband, she also quite liked playing the role of housewife and making sure he was comfortable and well fed. "Anything you can think of that I can make for you?"

Max shook his head. "I'm not hungry right now, love. I just want to relax." Max held a hand out open for her, and she placed hers in his. "Thank you, though." He pulled the back of her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

Felix sighed and rose from her spot. "I'll let you finish. Please call me if you need something."

Max emerged from the washroom mere moments later, dressed in fresh and clean night clothes that Felix had laid out for him. Steam still radiated off his body from the bath. Their wash room was connected via their bedroom, and he walked out to see Felix laying on the bed, reading and snacking on some grapes she picked earlier that day from the orchard outside the compound before Max arrived.

He crawled up on the bed and plopped down beside her, emitting an over exaggerated groan as he felt the comfort of his own bed and pillows against his back for the first time in a long time. Silently, he glanced over at his wife. She was so focused on her book she barely noticed him eyeing her. He scooted over slightly and began kissing her softly on the cheek. He moved up slightly and kissed her loudly on her ear, coaxing a giggle from her.

"Would you like me to stop, Max?" She asked, gesturing to her book.

Never removing his mouth from her face, Max shrugged. "You don't have to, if you think you can do both at the same time." He grinned and propped himself up more, towering over her and kissing down her cheek again and resting on her jawbone.

Felix sighed happily, and placed her book and food on their nightstand, and turned her attention back to her husband. Before she could adjust and get comfortable, he said his arm out under her frame and yanked her into his chest. He had her, his mouth over hers. The sounds of heavy breathing and wet kissing filled the room. Each time he kissed her, he feared she would become annoyed with him, but she rested a hand on the back of his head, pulling him down for another when he tried to pull away.

"Max, can we...?" Felix started to ask shyly, biting her lip and flashing her eyes at him.

"Can we what?" He teased, playing dumb. He forced his head from her hold and pushed her down on her back and going straight for her neck with his greedy kisses.

"You know what." She groaned and rolled her head to the side, giving him more access to her throat. She savored every little peck on her skin, knowing how much she missed him attacking her like this.

"I like when you say it." Before she could reply he was already slowly working the dress she wore down her shoulders.

There was a few seconds of silence as Felix just enjoyed the way he felt upon her. He had grown a little bit of scruff from not having time to constantly shave while he was gone, and she liked the way it felt scratching against her skin. He moved his hips closer to her, and rubbed his hardened organ against her leg through his pants.

"Please, love me. I've missed you so much, I need you." It was barely a whisper, and her face was bright red, but she managed to say it.

A light growl was heard from Max as he bit the skin on her neck before rising up and positioning himself above her. He was more than happy to oblige, considering he'd been wanting to be with her again since the moment he left those months ago.

"So, what way would be best for you?" He asked, looking at her stomach and peeling himself out of his clothes. "We seem to have a little obstacle this time."

Felix joined him, and finished pulling the remainder of her clothing off. "Well, I found a book on various positions to try during pregnancy. We can try those."

Max laughed slightly "Where on earth did you find a book like that?" He pulled her naked body down the bed, and hovered over her, tracing a finger down her swollen belly and admiring her form.

"Your parents have a pretty big library." She admit. She wrapped her legs around his bare waist and pulled him into her. "I found quite a few interesting things to read while you were gone."

He visibly shuddered above her. "I'd like to think my mom and dad didn't experiment with that book."

Felix smiled and hooked his chin with her hand, pulling him in for another kiss. It was slow and deep, and she felt him shift between her legs, teasing himself against her thigh.

"So how should we start, my love?" He breathed.

"Unfortunately, the most recommended way keeps me on my back. You'll have to do most of the work." Felix fixed some of the pillows behind her head and made herself more comfortable. Max merely nodded and kissed her forehead before guiding himself into her entrance. The two of them groaned in desperate need for each other as he filled her up completely.

"I'd almost forgotten how good this feels." Felix whined as she allowed herself to adjust to him. She bit her lip and watched him slowly move in and out of her, letting out rhythmic sighs each time he moved back in.

"Sorry for lack of foreplay, I just couldn't wait any longer." He kept his mouth pressed against her forehead and kissed her again and again. The air was thick with heavy sighs and pleas to continue as Max rode into Felix with all he was worth. Suddenly, she cringed and quickly pushed him away. "What happened?" He asked nervously, and instinctively shot a hand to her belly to make sure it wasn't something wrong with their baby.

"Ah, you just went in a little deep, that's all. Please be careful, that didn't feel right." Felix answered. Max puzzled for a moment before coming up with a different approach.

"Stay how you are, I think I can work it like this." He rolled on his side and threw her leg over his hip, keeping his hands on her waist as a guide. He kissed her shoulder sweetly, and entered her from the side. "Better?" He asked before moving too roughly.

Felix nodded through a moan as she relaxed against this new sensation. He started slow, kissing her and grinding against her. "Please don't leave me like that again." She begged softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Max replied, holding her body in closer to him. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I'll be here for our baby to be born, and at least the first year of their life before I take another job like that."

He gripped her waist and thrust himself forward, realizing he couldn't fill her all the way from his current position, so he couldn't go too deep. He removed a hand from her waist and moved down between her legs to tease her at the same time.

"Ah, p-please, Max-" she gasped out at the overwhelming wave crashing over her. She felt her body get hotter and hotter with each movement.

"Please what?" He teased, pinching her pink flesh between his knuckles as he moved within her, feeling the beginning of her tightening as her body prepared for its release.

Before she could reply, she was done. She shook around him and cried out loudly, grabbing at the sheets as he pulled out of her quickly. As she came down, she felt something warm splatter against her thigh.

"Stay still." Max said in a harsh breath, exhaling sharply through his nose over and over again as he pressed his shaft roughly into the skin of her thigh and came to his end. He collapsed against her, face buried into her shoulder as he collected himself. "Sorry. That was really quick."

"Its alright, it's been a while." Felix responded with a light chuckle.

Max kissed her on her warm cheek and rolled out of bed, coming back with an old rag to clean her up. He slouched back beside her, laid out over the covers trying to catch his breath. Felix lovingly cupped his cheek in her hand and looked at him. It was like he had never left. He didn't bring up anything that happened while he was gone, he just wanted to be home and continue enjoying their marital bliss. He rested his head against her belly, and ran his hand over it a few times, feeling some shifting around coming from inside. "I can't wait for her to be born."

Felix jumped a little. "You said 'her'. So you agree with me, then?"

He shrugged, smirking slightly. "I don't know, I have a feeling about it too. I thought about it while I was away."

"That's how I feel too, and I can't even really explain it." Felix was so happy that Max believed it too. It made it seem more real that he was behind her on this. "Have you thought of any names while you were away?"

Max shook his head. "Not ones that really stuck." He looked up at her, removing himself from her rounded shape and meeting her eyes. "What about you?"

Felix cleared her throat a little, and looked down nervously. "Well...I was kind of thinking of naming her after my mother?"

"Anya?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, my birth mother. I'd like to do a variation of her name, Katerina." Felix sat up a little. "I'd like to make it softer. I came up with Catalina and I think it's perfect, I really like it."

Max read in her face how happy it made her. Felix never talked about her birth mother, because she never knew her personally past the first few weeks of her life. Her adoptive father, Bones, told her on several occasions that her birth mother regret giving her up and wished to every god out there that she would have taken care of her. Felix wanted her mother to know that she never held it against her, and that she forgave her. Maybe this was her way of showing that, even if she may never actually meet her birth mother. With a smile, Max sat right up in bed and pulled Felix into him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I like that. It's very cute."

"Really? We can come up with one together if you want." She said happily, thankful he agreed to her name choice without any argument.

"It's perfect, Felix. Besides, I have plenty of time to come up with a name for the next one."

"Next one?" Felix asked with a laugh. "How many more do you think you'll want?"

Max shrugged a little, realizing now that he never once talked about how many kids they'd like to stop at. "Maybe two or three more? We make a pretty great team, why not add a few more team members?"

"Hmm, this house is pretty big for just three of us..." Felix hummed in agreement, laying back down against the mass of pillows.

"Tired?" Max asked sweetly, pulling the sheets over the both of them. Felix closed her eyes and nodded. She felt Max roll against her and start playing with her hair, the same way he always would to help lull her to sleep each night.

"I missed this." Felix said quietly, pushing her head up into his hand more. Max nodded and traced his finger nails down the center of her back. Before long, she was in the heavy breathing of a deep sleep.

Looking down at his wife, and her rounded little melon shaped tummy, Max couldn't help but feel absolute bliss. When he was training and being worked to the bone, he never imagined he'd ever find someone who'd put up with his lifestyle, much less admire him for it. Here he was, laying in a bed he shared with the woman he actually called his wife while she carried his first child so gracefully. He'd always been a little different from his human family, but Felix knew what that was like. He was happy to be back home with her, both happy and safe. Felix shivered against him, and he brought her closer to him, wrapping a strong arm around her frame. He whispered a soft 'I love you' against her skin as he kissed her forehead. Not long after, his eyes felt heavy and he joined her in her sleep, and slept straight through to the early afternoon of the following day.


	6. Frustrating

The ship was quiet as time rolled over to early morning. Everyone had gone to bed for the night, in eager anticipation for the upcoming day off the crew was granted to do whatever they pleased. Sadie lay alone in his bunkroom. Since his promotion, he was given his own private quarters. At first he loved the solitude, but now he missed having a private or two to talk with about things on his mind when nobody could sleep. He rolled over in his bed and sighed. There was too much going through his mind, and a majority of it was thanks to Mazzy, his rambunctious and fiery best friend from childhood.

The two of them, despite their competitive and often mean spirited friendship, shared an intimate moment in the pit of an abandoned mech about half a year ago. Sadie had hoped he wouldn't dwell on it, but it weighed heavily on his mind daily since it happened. He wished more than anything that he had just pulled her close to him and done absolutely everything his mind thought about doing.

"This is getting ridiculous." He said to himself in and aggravated groan. "I can't keep having feelings like this." Pulling himself up from his bed, he stretched and head out to the hallway.

The cold tile felt nice against his bare feet, and his steps echoed through the ship. The only other sound that could be heard was the gentle humming of the engine, which Sadie had become so accustomed to, he doubt he'd be able to sleep a full night without it. He wandered aimlessly, dragging his fingers across the glass windows as he looked out to the world below him.

It really amazed him sometimes how far he'd come. From a timid, frail boy to rising up in the ranks in the same military his father was a part of. He had grown stronger both mentally and physically, and had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel just a few weeks shy of his 18th birthday. He stopped at a window and leaned his forehead against it. "I really wish you could see me, dad."

Sadie often wondered if his dad would be proud of him like he'd hoped. When his father had passed, he was still incredibly young and timid, but he worked his whole life toward something he knew his father would boast about if he were alive. When he was younger, his father would hoist him up on his shoulder and cheer; "That's my boy! You're gonna be a great hero some day!" He did that after every little accomplishment Sadie made.

Then he thought back to Mazzy, and how his father had died too early on to talk to him about girls, and what to do when puberty rears its ugly head.

Sadie had kept what happened between him and Mazzy quiet. They met up one time after that the very next day so he could return the favor to her, but she was visibly nervous the whole time and couldn't really enjoy herself. He'd felt guilty, like he was rushing her, but she never made him feel bad about it. In fact, she seemed to try and avoid it. Since then, they had shared heated kisses when they found themselves alone, or she'd occasionally sneak into his bunk and curl up against him when she was having a rough day. However, they never tried to further any physical relationship since that day all those months ago.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" A familiar voice spoke behind him, making him nearly jump out of his skin. He found Mazzy standing behind him, clothing and hair disheveled from tossing and turning in her bunk.

"Mazzy, you scared me." He explained, placing a hand over his heart. A smile grew over his face at the sight of her. She stretched her arms up and yawned, making the long shirt she wore lift up a little and her panties clearly visible. Sadie looked away and pretended he didn't notice. "Why are you awake?" He asked.

The redhead shrugged, wiping a bit of food from her mouth. "I came to get a snack, and on my way back to my room I saw you." That seemed to be about right. Mazzy hardly ever went a full night without waking up find something to eat, no matter how big their dinner was that day. "What are you doing? Your private room too lonely?"

Sadie rolled his eyes. Leave it to Mazzy to find something to be a sarcastic jerk about. "I just have a lot on my mind." He answered her in a groan, making himself think about just why he felt so strongly toward her at all.

Noting the serious tone, Mazzy decided to step down. "Well, wanna talk about it?" Each word she said echoed through the massive emptiness of the ships main hall. Sadie was afraid they'd wake someone if they spoke out here.

"Just come to my room. It's more private there." He suggested. Him and Mazzy often spent many nights in and out of each other's bedrooms. They'd talk about things that weighed heavily on their minds, or what future adventures they were excited for. It wasn't out of the ordinary, so Mazzy just shrugged and stepped in front of him, leading the way to his room.

In reality, the walk was not more than a minute or two, but it seemed to take forever to Sadie. Mazzy had been in his room alone with him countless times, but not since she started fooling around with him and teasing him. Some part of him was always scared to have her alone. He didn't know what it might lead to. The one obvious possibility he thought about more times than he could think of. It was something he wanted a lot. Not just because adulthood was around the corner and he didn't want his virginity following him into it, especially when he had ample opportunity recently to be rid of it.

Sadie cared for Mazzy deeply. He felt ashamed having these kinds of thoughts about her, when just a short while ago he thought of her as nothing more than a loyal friend and companion. Guilt, along with other things, stirred in his belly as they reached his private quarters and closed the door behind them. The door slam sparked an uncomfortable silence. It really was just the two of them, and there was nobody around.

His room was small, but perfect for him. All he had was a desk with a lamp, a small dresser, and next to that was his bed. It was a nice change in both comfort and size after spending most nights on the top bunk of what might as well have been a gym mat. He had one window that looked out into the main hall, but he kept it closed most of the time. The walls were bare except for the only photograph he managed to save of his parents, which was them on their wedding day. It hung next to the only other door in the room, which led to his private washroom.

"You keep it cold in here." Mazzy noted, heading straight over to his bed and making herself comfortable.

"It's easier to sleep that way."

"Okay, stud." She huffed, leaning back against his pillow. "Lay it on me. What's bothering you?"

Sadie brought his hand up and pulled at the skin at the back of his neck. He thought how he would proceed with this. Watching Mazzy laze on his bed, he just thought about how she might react if he decided to jump her right there. "To be honest, Mazzy, it's about you." He spoke clearly.

Mazzy raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit in intrigue. "Me?" She seemed almost offended.

"What is this? I mean...what do you see me as?" He asked, unable to form the words he wanted.

Mazzy shrugged, and rose from the bed. "I don't know...you're my friend." She didn't sound convinced by any standard.

"Friend?" Sadie scoffed, raising his voice. "Friends don't have heated makeout sessions and...you know..."

"What, so you've never heard of benefits?" Mazzy turned around away from him, starting to feel embarrassed and knowing there was nowhere to go. She thought back to the two intimate moments they shared.

"So that's it? We're friends?" Sadie asked softly. The disappointment was clear in his voice.

"Last I checked." Mazzy snapped.

Silence filled the air for just a minute. Sadie let go a trembling sigh, feeling utterly defeated. "Well, I don't think you believe that. I think our first time in that mech meant something to you."

"Think so?" She shot back coldly, never dropping a stoic face.

Sadie's breathing became rough, he felt his blood boiling in complete aggravation. "What is the matter with you?" He had half a mind to throw her out of his room right there.

Mazzy stood up quickly and marched over to him. "Me? What is the matter with you? Why do you need to talk about this all of a sudden?"

"It's not sudden. I've been holding this in for months. What do you want from me? I'm really fucking tired of being teased!"

Mazzy was taken slightly aback. Sadie never cursed so boldly at her before. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was joking around and I have no desire to fuck you?" She dug her finger roughly into his chest, and felt her throat burning.

"Well, if that's the case, you're a tease and a shit friend. You know damn well how much I like you. You know I'm bad at hiding my feelings. Why would you do that?" He felt parts of his brain almost shut down as he was left there feeling completely empty. He deduced he was starting to feel his first heartbreak.

"This isn't even about me, you just want to get laid!" Mazzy snapped, stepping toward him and shoving him roughly.

Sadie caught his balance and casually placed his hands in his pockets. "To be perfectly honest, yeah I do." He answered flatly with a lazy shrug. "It's a fundamental part of life that I want to experience. I'm pretty convinced you want it too, otherwise you wouldn't be teasing me the way you are."

Mazzy lost all her words. There was no defense she could come up with against him. "Ah- What about Poppy?" She asked loudly, pointing a finger at him.

"What about her?" Sadie asked, completely unfazed. Penelope, or "Poppy" as she was nicknamed by the crew, was a supposedly human girl that Sadie and his team had rescued when she found herself caught in the middle of a raging battle. It wasn't until after she was brought back to the ship that they discovered that she was just a glorified computer in human skin. She was seperated from her creator, and was on a desperate search to be reunited with him. She suffered some damage to her internal drives, but it was nothing Rojas couldn't fix. She has no fighting ability whatsoever, so she serves as the ship maid and just a general bright attitude to help spread some cheer once in a while. Sadie is incredibly fond of her, mostly because she's the only female in his life that doesn't tell him to shut up or call him stupid when he goes on about his love for piloting. Sadie promised to look out for her and hopefully help her find her creator some day very soon.

"She's been flirting with you, and you've been eating it up. Don't act like you need to screw around with me when you have a gorgeous, perfectly built synthetic human that I'm sure wouldn't think twice about it if you asked her." She felt her throat start to hurt and her eyes burn as she said this.

"Mazzy, are you jealous of Poppy?" Sadie asked, leaning close to her and bringing his face right up to hers. "I don't even think it's flirting, she's just really nice."

Thinking for a minute, Mazzy let out a defeated sigh. "Who wouldn't be? She's beautiful and graceful and smart..."

"Because she isn't real, Mazzy!" Sadie placed a firm hand on her arm and forced eye contact with her. "Someone took the time to pick every single feature of her appearance and personality. No wonder she's perfect."

"T-That doesn't change the fact that she's perfectly mentally and emotionally capable of having a sexual relationship. Whoever built her was obviously some weirdo who gave her all the right, and working plumbing." Mazzy averted her eyes downward, realizing she was seconds away from crying. How stupid. "Besides she's still all those things I said earlier..."

Feeling increasingly annoyed, Sadie threw his fist back and pounded it on the wall behind him, gaining her attention. "Yeah, you know what, she is all those things. She's also friendly, and nonconfrontational, and an amazing cook, and just basically everything you're not!"

Mazzy backed away a step, and let a tear fall.

"But that's just it..." Sadie leaned even closer into her. He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her nose to rub against his. "She isn't you. I don't want her synthetic perfection. I want your real, human imperfections that I've come to know and love over the last thirteen years."

Mazzy was stunned. She froze in place as she felt his warm breath against her face. A wicked smile spread across Sadies face as he realized he finally had her at full attention.

"Besides, she just might be willing, but I have a feeling I'll enjoy it significantly less with anyone other than you." He waited for moment for a response, but he could see she was just too in awe to even attempt to say anything to him. He let out a small chuckle before backing away from her. "That's it. You wanted to know how I felt, well there you go."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Mazzy took a minute to process everything that just happened. She backed away from him a few feet to let herself have some space. Sadie had never been short with her like that, and he never so confidently spoke from his heart in such a way. She wondered what made him grow up so fast, and how long he'd been feeling this way. Before she could even get her thoughts together to come up with a response, she heard him sigh.

"Look, Mazzy," he started, much calmer and sweeter than he had been before, "nothing has to happen tonight. It doesn't have to happen until you're ready. I just need to know that I'm not wasting my time chasing after you and getting all worked up by what you do to me. I need to know whether or not we have a future, because if not I'll stop bothering you and we can go back to just being friends before one of us really gets hurt."

"Y-you don't even mean any of that." Mazzy argued in a lazy whisper. She was getting flustered and didn't know how to fight back.

Sadie walked closer to her, and placed his forehead to hers. "I want you, Mazzy. On every level you can imagine, and with every ounce of my being. I want you."

The tension filling the air was enough to suffocate both of them. Mazzy stepped forward, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Her footsteps stayed in time with his heartbeat, and it seemed to go on forever. Slowly, her arms snaked around his neck, and she smiled. It was so real. She kissed him slowly. Not playfully or greedy like she did when he caught her in the heat of the moment. Slow and deep, but gentle. It was the first time Sadie felt any sort of spark of love between them, rather than hormone fueled teasing. She pulled away from him, but backed up about half an inch. Sadie felt his lips tingling as she released him. "Show me, then. For real this time. No teasing." Mazzy spoke softly, clearing her throat.

"I think I can handle that." Sadie answered, and closed his eyes, only to be pushed roughly against the cold steel of the closed window shutter.

Mazzy had him. She pushed him up against the steel shutter of the window and kissed him with everything she had in her. It was different this time. She was eager and warm. Sadie placed his hand on the side of her face and pulled her in closer to him, moaning softly against her lips.

"Say it again for me." She breathed, moving her hands down to his hips and planting another kiss on him.

"I want you." Sadie answered. His mind was in an absolute frenzy at how fast this had happened. There was no turning back this time. He thought for a second before reaching down and roughly grabbing a handful of her ass.

"Don't think you can man handle me." She snarled, biting down on his lip roughly for just a second before pulling away from him.

She stood in the middle of his space, breathing heavily and watching him as he collected himself and tried to hide the obvious hard-on he was sporting under his pajamas. "Say something nice." She warned, her voice a little shaky with nerves. Sadie stood there and rose an eyebrow in question, but was quickly stunned as Mazzy pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the side, leaving her completely bare other than her little blue panties. "Say something nice." She repeated, looking down at her feet.

Sadie felt his heart jump up to his throat. He couldn't fathom what was happening. It was something that he only dreamed about. He slowly approached her. The few seconds it took to get to her seemed like an eternity. He stood before her, looking down at her. Her face was calm but he could see her trembling a little as she tried her best to cover herself with her arms.

"Don't just stand there..." She said quietly after a few seconds. "Say something."

"You're perfect." He said softly. Mazzy could sense the smile growing on his face without even having to look up at him. "You look great."

"I look like a child." She said, forcing out an uncomfortable laugh. She had a very small frame, topping off at 5 feet and 1 inch tall. She also was incredibly flat chested, and resorted to wearing athletic under garments most of the time because even the smallest bra wasn't quite her size. However, powerful muscles ripped through her.

Sadie shook his head, and cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, you don't. You look like a woman who kicks total ass and won't back down for anyone." He brought his mouth down to her forehead and placed it there. "Recently I've been noticing how sexy you really are." His face flushed at his own comment.

"Don't say things like that, you idiot." Mazzy snapped a little, but made no effort to pull away from him. She let her arms drop and fall at her side.

"I mean it, though. You've grown so much and have gotten so strong since we started this journey. It's really amazing to me, is all."

She smiled, face slowly burning up. She leaned forward and hid her face in his shirt before he noticed she was embarrassed. "You've grown up, too. I hate that you don't need me to look after you anymore."

Sadie lowered his hands to her bare waist and pulled her into him in a warm embrace. He stood there for a minute and held her, feeling her trembling subside just a little.

"Hey, Mazzy?" He spoke out, a lump forming in this throat.

"Hmm?" She answered, eyes closed and head resting against the warmth of his abdomen.

"Would it be alright if I touched you a little?"

The silence and stillness went on forever. Finally, he felt Mazzy nod her head slowly against his chest. "Funny, you were so eager a few minutes ago." Sadie laughed, referring to her heavy kissing display.

"I'm used to kissing you, but this is all new. I'm a little nervous to be honest." Mazzy admit, with a heavy sigh

"I want you to enjoy yourself, Mazzy. It's my first time, too, so I'm not exactly super confident." Mazzy's eyes met his and she swallowed hard. She pushed him away just a little so he was able to see all of her. With a deep breath, Sadie removed whatever clothing he'd been wearing right down to his underwear to be even with her. He looked her up and down for a minute, and gave her time to do the same before coming back in close to her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder before bringing her in for a kiss. It was slow and deep. He hadn't kissed her like that since that first time in the mech, and all bloodflow had left his brain. Slowly, he let a finger trace down her belly, feeling it flutter slightly under his touch. Her lips stayed against his. He found his way to the edge of her underwear, and gave them a playful snap against her skin.

"Slowly." She warned, pulling her lips away from him. She looked down to see what his hand what doing, and how he seemed nervous to dive right in. He stuck a finger past the band, slowly working his way down. "Y-you've touched it before..." Mazzy said, blushing and remembering when he took her to the mech for a second time and she chickened out before he could finish her off.

"Yeah, but you didn't like it last time..." Sadie defended.

"It wasn't you, Sadie. I was just really scared."

"What changed?" Sadie asked, moving his hand down a little more.

Mazzy felt her body twinge slightly as he inched closer and closer. " I-I think I realized my feelings. I wasn't sure then, but I am now."

"Good." Sadie said with a smile. Suddenly, in a single motion he went all the way down and slid a finger between her folds. He stroked the center a few times, feeling her wetness build up under his touch. Her legs shook beneath her, threatening to collapse. She let out a soft wimper and brought her mouth to his ear as he continued his movement before hooking his finger and sliding inside her.

He rested his head against her shoulder as he started a pumping motion. Mazzy felt him grow against her hip as he held her, sighing in harmony with the little whines she made as he swept in her over and over again. She reached up and gripped him at his ribs, pressing firm as he quickened his pace within her.

"Can you touch it?" Sadie asked with a little shake in his words. He gestured down to where he was poking Mazzy in her hips. Mazzy hesitated for a second, but helped him slowly pull his underwear down just a little until she felt his bare flesh rub against her. "Just like last time."

He took his free hand and grabbed hers slowly, inching it toward himself. She didn't fight him, so he kept going until he felt her small hands gripped gently around the shaft. It was familiar, and strangely relaxing. She kept her hand still for a moment, until she memorized his pattern. She started moving in time with him, feeling the veins and smoothness of the head under her fingers. Sadie sighed with her, and left a soft kiss on her cheek, coaxing her to continue.

"I'll finish the job this time." He growled into her ear, taking his hand from around hers and roughly grabbing her ass. While he worked within her, his moved his thumb to brush across her firm nub.

"Ah- that's gonna m-make me..." She struggled to say. Her words were cut off by a harsh breath as he found the perfect rhythm. Her hold on him tightened and she let out involuntary moans as he continued. She had never let him get this far. He was being much more aggressive than last time, and she was enjoying every second of it. "Sadie, I can't t-take it." Her hips moved with him, and wetness spilled from her. She stopped what she was doing, as she lost her ability to concentrate on pleasing him. Sadie didn't mind. He liked the reaction he was getting far too much to care.

"Don't hold back." Sadie ordered.

Within seconds, her body clenched around him and she let out a series of rapid breaths as she came. As she settled down with after shocks, his lips fell upon hers and he brought both hands to cradle her sweetly on her back. When she stopped trembling, he brought her down to her knees to the cold floor and followed her. Once she regained her composure, Sadie kissed her again and laughed a little. "I always wondered what kind of sounds you'd make."

Mazzy blushed, and hit him on his chest. "You're disgusting."

Sadie ignored her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for letting me do that..."

"Yeah." She said, looking away from him.

"..and thank you for a great reaction." He finished with a smile.

"Why are you trying to embarrass me?" She cried out, looking around the empty room.

Sadie shook his head and laughed a little before bringing her in to an embrace. He stroked down her arms, feeling goose bumps rise on the surface of her skin. He smelled the clean scent of her hair, and felt her warm breath on his skin as she relaxed into him and held him for minutes.

"Sadie?" She finally spoke after a few minutes of rocking in his arms.

He responded with a kiss on top of her head.

"Can we move to your bed?"

Sadie felt a chill down his back. He lifted his head to look at his bed. So warm and inviting and just the right size for both of them. He nodded, and wrapped his arms under her frame just enough to hoist her up off the floor and carry her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him long and slow until she felt the cool sheets against her back as he laid her down. Sadie kept his feet on the ground, and pulled away from her. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, earning a small gasp from her. Her breathing became tense and ragged, as he eyed her bare torso. Cautiously, he removed his hand from hers and brought it down to a breast, squeezing softly, and running a thumb over her small pink nipple.

She moaned sweetly at his touch, catching her breath in her throat as he brought his lips down to kiss around her shoulder and collar bone.

"Is this okay?" He asked, using both hands to squeeze at her, and feeling her react under his finger tips.

She just nodded, face turning bright red when she realized she was letting him touch her so intimately and she was actually liking it. He moved his head down, leaving wet splotches on her skin as he kissed her. He let his tongue circle around her nipple, before bringing it in his mouth. She hissed slightly at the feeling.

"I know they're small..." She said, looking down at her flat chest that was being serviced so lovingly.

"You say that every time I see you shirtless." Sadie said in a laugh. He bit down on a bud, making her twitch slightly. "They're the perfect size." He fit the whole thing perfectly in the palm of his hand, massaging it tenderly and listening happily to her sigh. He quickly switched to the other side, laving generously at her chest and flicking her with his tongue. Each time she released a small gasp in response, he felt his body heat up. His blood sang in his ears as he let his hands wander across her chest. He moved down between her legs and positioned himself comfortable between them, lowering himself and sliding down her belly.

"Mazzy, can I kiss you?" He asked timidly. Mazzy rose from her laying position to face him. She lowered her face down to capture him in a kiss, but was stopped when his finger pressed to her lips. "N-not there."

He traced a finger down the center of her chest, across her belly, and circled her naval before stopping at the wet spot he made in her panties earlier. He teased her again through the fabric. "Here." He answered without ever looking up at her.

"Why? That's weird." She said, face flushed and voice cracking through her nerves. She immediately shut her legs and sat up right completely.

"I don't think so. I want to." Sadie begged, gently rubbing her thigh. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"N-no it's fine." Mazzy stammered. "It's...just so intimate..."

"That's the point. I want to learn everything I need to know about what you like and dislike. I want you to feel good." Sadie replied with a shrug.

Mazzy looked around nervously, trying to find the right words. Sadie looked up at her and noticed she was definitely hiding something. He let out an aggravated sigh, feeling annoyed that he couldn't quite get her to drop her guard yet. "Just talk to me, Maz. Stop being so hard-headed."

"I just...hope you aren't expecting it return..." Mazzy finally forced out, her face as red as her hair. "I'm sorry, but there's just something about doing...that." She swallowed hard when she realized how selfish she sounded. "I need to work up to it, I think."

"I'm okay with that." Sadie said plainly without hesitation. "Take all the time you need, I don't mind."

Mazzy was surprised. She fully expected him to argue with her and try to convince her, but he really was genuinely here for her to have a good time and be comfortable. She nodded and let out a quiet 'Okay' before laying back down on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Sadie hooked his thumbs under her waist band and slowly slid them down her legs. He heard her whimper a bit as she was completely exposed to him, with his face right before her. He placed his hands at the closed juncture of her thighs and pried them apart carefully. Before she knew it, he was upon her. All the sensations hit her at once, and Sadie just didn't know what to make of it. She was warm and firm under his tongue, and she tasted nothing like what he expected, but it was nice. Her legs started trembling, and he forced them open as he explored her,gliding up and down and reaching every bit he could muster. The muscles in her legs tensed under his hands, and he really had no idea what he was doing. All he knew, was that every time he swept up over the bundle of nerves at the top, she shuddered and whimpered involuntarily.

"Ah y-yes, right there." She gasped out softly between harsh breaths as he worked his mouth against her. "It's...really good." She gathered the courage to lift her head to see what he was doing. He sat before her, arms wrapped under her legs and eyes closed, completely in his own little world. He's occasionally stop to give her a kiss on her inner thigh, but immediately went right back to devouring her. "Is..is it okay?"

Sadie only nodded, never backing away or stopping what he was doing. This was something he really never imagined liking so much, but as he continued and found the proper pattern and pace, he heard her breathing get sharper, and quickly turn into soft cries and angelic moaning. Her hand found it's way to the mess of hair on his head, tangling itself in his locks and pushing him down further, begging him in breathy whispers not to stop. Her legs broke free from under his hold and wrapped loosely around his head, keeping him there until she felt that same trembling deep within her from earlier. "Keep going..."

He opened his eyes just in time to see the small smile relaxed on her face as he did his work, before she tensed up underneath him a little and hid her face in her hands as she came, letting out quiet, tired whines. Before she fully collected herself, Sadie vaulted up on the bed and crawled up her body on his hands and knees, stopping just to lean down and kiss her fully. She pulled back after a second. "Eugh, is that what that tastes like?" She asked, wiping her mouth on her arm when she tasted herself on his tongue. "That's gross."

"No, it's perfect." He kissed her neck, and up her jawline. "I really liked it."

"S-shut up." She warned playfully, failing to stop the smile that forced its way to her lips when he said that.

"How about you make me?" He growled, and captured her lips again despite her protest. He was rough and demanding. Mazzy slid her hands up and around his shoulders, down his back until she found the band to his underwear that he was still wearing.

"So what now?" She asked, her voice low. She was starting to shake her nerves and become more comfortable with everything. She hooked her fingers under and started to pull down. Sadie helped her the rest of the way and tossed the last bit of clothing between them on the floor.

"I guess it's time for...uh." Sadie started, leaning back on his knees and taking a look fully at her naked body for the first time. He cleared his throat. "Are you ready for that yet?"

Mazzy thought for a minute. Chills ran down her back and arms as she realized they were nearing a point of no return. She didn't know what to expect, and she really never imagined she'd ever be in this situation with him. At this point he'd already seen so many intimate parts to her. He knew what sound she made and what her face looked like. If she was being perfectly honest, she really was happy with it. He'd been the only one able to keep up with her, and bring her attitude down a few pegs when she needed it.

"I really like you, Maz." Sadie whispered, stopping her train of thought. "You probably know that but...I just wanted to tell you anyway."

She swallowed hard and felt her face get warm. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down against her so she couldn't see his face. "Yeah, me too." She murmured softly. He moved his head over slightly to find her lips and kiss her. His hands moved down her body and rested on her thighs, which he used to prop himself up and find a comfortable position between her legs.

Mazzy felt her breath get shallow as he kissed her jaw and neck. She was nervous and her heart was pounding in her throat.

"Are you ready? Can I go in?" Sadie asked quietly, his voice breaking a little with nerves. He lifted his head up to meet her eyes. Mazzy immediately looked away. She started to feel shy, and angry at herself for feeling that way. She could only manage a small nod in response. "Just...tell me if you don't like it."

Suddenly, she felt it. He adjusted himself and found her opening, and gently poked his way against her, looking up at her every few seconds to make sure she was alright. He found some leeway, and began to push forward when he felt her hand slap roughly against his chest.

"Condom?" Mazzy asked lowly through heavy breaths. Sadie looked up at her with wide eyes when she spoke, but didn't answer her. "Do you have a condom?" Mazzy asked again, exaggerating a slow tone as if he were hard of hearing.

"Uh...no." Sadie answered, feeling his heart drop to his stomach when he realized this meant she might stop him. He was so close. "Should I get one? I can ask Rojas, I'm sure he's probably awake." He started to stand up, but Mazzy yanked him right back down on top of her.

"No, stupid! If you ask Rojas, then he'll definitely know something is up and the whole ship will know by sunrise! Is that what you want?" She snapped, giving him a love tap on his cheek.

"You're right. What about Carolynn? Surely she won't tell anyone." Sadie suggested.

"Please, she's almost worse than Rojas!"

"Would she be mad at you?"

"Just the opposite! She'd be annoying and happy and ask me all these embarrassing questions. Then she'd give me advice on how to make it last longer, or some crap." Mazzy rolled her eyes at the thought.

Sadie scratched the back of his head in thought. "Well, do we really need one?" He asked, feeling a little daring. "Aren't you on some kind of birth control?"

Mazzy shot up in place so fast she nearly hit him hard on on the head on the way up. "How do you know that?" She sneered, staring daggers right through down to his soul.

"W-when I was promoted, Victor gave me access to all the medical records. I was curious..." He admit, flinching back a bit and expecting her fist to come straight at his nose.

"Fucking Victor." She snapped. "Well, it's not for that reason. Before anything, I am a pilot and a warrior. Almost every day is spent training or fighting, and I can't have Mother Nature interfering in any of that. It helps with all that, and that's the only reason I started taking it in the first place." She explained.

Sadie just shrugged again. "I'm not here to judge, Mazzy."

"Just because I'm on a pill doesn't mean you can go crazy." She warned and relaxed down against the pillow. Sadie only shook his head and laughed a little. He rested his forehead against hers and gave her another kiss. Then another. He kissed her so much he feared she might get annoyed with him. However, each time he tried to pull away, she pulled him right back in.

"I think it's for real this time." Sadie whispered, pulling away long enough for him to speak. "Can I?"

Mazzy was surprised how eager Sadie was. He was uncharacteristically confident in what he was about to do, despite having no previous experience. She'd been trying her best to play tough and aloof since they started, but she really wanted to let her guard down and talk to him. She exhaled sharply, and let all the weight drop from her shoulders. "Just...go slow. To be honest, I'm freaking out a bit."

Sadie smiled, and brought a hand down to softly run his fingers through her short red hair. He kept a slow pattern until she closed her eyes and hummed happily. He stopped to lower his head and graze his lips against her forehead for just a moment. "It's scary, but I'm glad it's you. I hope you know you can trust me." He spoke without ever taking his lips from her skin.

Mazzy felt her breath catch, but she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down in a deep embrace. "Don't be such a girl." Sadie could only laugh. He lifted himself up and locked eyes with her. He waited for her to give him a nod of approval before he positioned himself mere inches from her entrance. Slowly, he forced his way through little by little, feeling her cringe. He looked up every second to try and read her face to see if she was okay. He made it about halfway when he had to stop.

"Ah- I don't want to force it too hard but I can't move in anymore. Maz, you gotta relax." Sadie ordered as gently as he could. He studied her face and watched her try to calm down through deep breaths. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just intense and uncomfortable. I need to get used to it." She answered shyly, realizing the compromising position she was in. "Just do it."

Sadie took a deep breath, before bracing himself on the sheets. He looked at her face one last time before pushing forward and entering her completely. He was met with a sharp gasp from Mazzy, and quickly lowered himself to kiss her to stop her from making any loud noise. After a moment, he felt her melt in total relaxation, and he pulled away from her slowly. "Is it alright?"

"You don't have to keep checking up on me." She said back roughly. She looked up and met his eyes, noting that there was genuine concern in his face. She sighed and smiled a bit. "Yeah, it's okay now."

His lips fell against her cheek, and she tensed a little when she felt Sadie's hips move against her slowly. So tortuous and slow. His breathing picked up as he tried to find a steady rhythm. "It feels really good for me. I just want you to feel the same." His hair draped down and brushed against her face, and he brought his mouth to her ears.

"Yeah?" Mazzy asked weakly, turning her head slightly and kissing the side of his face. She brought her arms up to his shoulder blades, and pushed him down into her. "It doesn't feel too bad for me, either."

Sadie smiled. For the first time in a long time he felt really at peace and happy. Genuine happiness that couldn't be ruined for just one night. He lifted his head and watched her, her face turning pink and twisting slightly as she tried to stifle back her moaning. He let his hand travel down her frame and rest, squeezing her ass. He quickened his pace ever so slightly until she released tiny sighs and groans with each movement.

"T-that's...fuck..." Mazzy droned out, feeling herself become slicker and more aroused with each passing second. "Keep g-going just like that."

The whining and begging was music to Sadie's ears. He gripped her body tighter and put more force into it. The way he moved and the way she responded to him. How she held him close and whispered for more. It felt like they had been doing this together forever. It was really strange to him how quickly he'd picked up on it.

"God, Maz, you feel so good." He kissed her roughly for just a moment, and began a stronger motion within her. "I can't believe...this...with you." He stammered over his words, feeling the overwhelming sensations and pure bliss wash over him as he found the perfect angle and rhythm. Looking down at her, she whined sweetly. So sweetly he could have mistaken her for someone else. She bit her bottom lip and stared up at him, begging him without words to continue. Sadie brought his hand up from her bottom and cupped her cheek, bringing her in for another kiss.

Mazzy let her eyes close. Her nerves had almost completely subsided and she wasn't embarrassed anymore. In fact, she was happy. So deleriously happy to be here with Sadie. Someone she trusted above all else and felt comfortable with. She let her hands wander down, and rest on his bony hips as he thrusted against her. Suddenly he slowed tremendously, and Mazzy opened her eyes. "Why are you stopping?"

Sadie felt his face get hot, and he came to a complete stop. "Sorry, but...I'm pretty close." He admit with a hint of defeat. "I don't want to finish just yet."

Mazzy held back a laugh. "Already?"

"I-it's my first time. I think I'm doing alright." He leaned down a kissed her forehead. "You certainly haven't been complaining."

"Shut up." Mazzy raised her hand over her mouth to cover the smile that forced its way to her lips. "But, can you keep going?"

"Why?" Sadie teased, raising a brow.

Mazzy lowered her hand, then brought it up to pinch his cheek. "You've got me in a good spot. Dont ruin it by being a smart ass."

Sadie laughed, coaxing a smile from Mazzy. "Fair enough." He took a deep breath and adjusted back to his original spot. He started up again, but much slower than before.

Before long the mood was back. The room fell silent, save for whiney breaths and the subtle creaking of the bed. Mazzy lay there, feeling the warmth of Sadie's body as he partially lay on top of her. How his breath caught in his chest each time he moved in the absolute deepest he could go.

"S-Sadie..." Mazzy called weakly from below him. "I want you to...Can you...?"

"What?" Sadie asked, trying to keep his cool but painfully losing.

Mazzy swallowed, feeling embarrassed. "From behind?" She asked, hoping he was at least smart enough to put all the pieces together.

"I heard it feels good. I'm just curious." Mazzy admit.

Sadie backed away slowly, and pulled out of her, feeling the cold air on his flesh. He grabbed her by her hips, and had her on her stomach in a quick motion. She barely knew what happened before he found his way in again, grabbing her by her strong, yet tiny hips and pushing into her with as much force as he could muster. She felt so fragile in his hands, but she moved with him, quietly sighing and asking him to go deeper.

"You're right, this is really good." Sadie admit with a weak laugh. Mazzy grinded against him each time he moved forward, making herself tighten a little. He tried hard to listen to her, savoring every little gasp and groan she made as he changed his rhythm, testing to see which one she responded to the best.

"I'm almost t-there." Mazzy growled beneath him, arching her back more and laying her head down on the side, leaving a window between her arms to watch him and allow their eyes to meet. "Don't stop." She repeated it several more times in a pleading whine until she felt an explosion within her, causing her to convulse and grip the sheets with everything in her. As she finished, she felt Sadie remove himself in a panicked state and push her body down roughly into the bed and bit softly into the smooth skin of her shoulder. He managed to moan out her name softly before releasing himself and spraying ribbons of white down her back. The subtle creaking of his bunk came to a stop and all that could be heard was the pair desperately trying to catch their breaths.

"Coward." Mazzy said playfully.

"If I finished inside you, you'd kill me and you know it." Sadie fought back. He didn't have the energy to grab her a towel from his shower, so he reached down to the floor and picked up his shirt to clean her off.

"How romantic." She teased and rolled over on her back to face him.

"Are you okay? Sorry I didn't last very long." Sadie admit, feeling an embarrassed blush creep over his face.

Mazzy nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down close to her. She planted a kiss on his nose. "It's alright. The first time is a freebie. I'll start judging you if it happens next time."

"Next time?" Sadie asked, raising a brow and smirking. Sadie wrapped his arms under her frame, then turned over on his back, pulling her with him. She rested her head against his chest and sighed as she wiggled into a comfortable position under the blankets. "I'm really happy you're giving me a chance."

"Am I?" Mazzy asked in a slight chuckle "You never officially asked me to be your girlfriend, you know."

"I figured confessing my feelings and having sex with you was enough." Sadie said with a shrug.

"Maybe I wanted you to say it, dumb ass."

Sadie sighed, "well, Mazerine Watson," he began in an exaggerated dramatic tone, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Don't full name me, idiot." She said, giving him a playful swat on his chest.

Brushing a gentle kiss on her lips, Sadie whispered "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Depends, do I have to be nice to you now?" Mazzy teased.

Sadie let out a tired chuckle. Sleep was on its way to claim him. "I can walk you back to your room, if you like."

Mazzy let out a yawn, and shuffled under the covers. Finding a comfortable spot, and draping her leg over his hip, she smiled and closed her eyes. "I'll stay here, if that's alright. I'm comfortable."

"Yeah? Aren't you afraid someone might see you in the morning and say something?" He asked, raising a brow.

"If anyone says anything, they'll get hit." She said simply with a shrug. Sadie couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Sadie ran his finger tips down her bare arm, until he felt goosebumps rise on her skin. He was about to drift off when he heard Mazzy speak up. "Hey, I'm really sorry for earlier. I didn't mean what I said. I just wasn't ready to confess and I felt trapped." She said softly, referring to their fight earlier.

"I'm sorry, too. I was just frustrated." Sadie responded, kissing her forehead. "I won't come at you like that again."

Within moments of rhythmic stroking of her skin, and soft breathing, Sadie felt his eyes get heavy. "I think I can make you really happy." He whispered.

Mazzy smiled and watched slowly as he let his head fall against the pillow in sleep. For the first time in three years, three long years since they first boarded the ship, she felt at peace. She felt for a moment that there was nothing to fear. Nothing to fight. She could enjoy this minute of bliss.

"You already do."


	7. Last Time

"Your wrists are too loose, Felix. You can't cast effectively without the proper flick in your wrists." Max warned, circling slowly around Felix with his arms crossed.

Felix stood in the center of her bedroom at the inn they found. Sweat dripped slightly from her forehead as she started to feel a little embarrassed that she couldn't master a simple magic cast. She turned to Max, whose face had hardened into a serious expression.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She said, her voice trembling.

"Don't be nervous. It takes time." He said softly, but never dropped his look. Max took a few steps toward her and pressed himself up against her back, taking her hand in his own. "Like this." Demonstrating a proper snap, Felix could barely concentrate.

A few weeks had come and gone since they left her parents ship. She'd left Benny in the dust and shared an unforgettable night with Max in her chambers below deck. She'd counted on being with him and falling in love, and hopefully their whole life would fall into place from then on.

However, since Max walked out of her room that night, he acted like it never happened. No kisses, no affectionate behavior, not even talking about it. Felix began to wonder if she imagined it happening at all. She hadn't told Willow or anyone what they did, and it started to really effect her concentration during their lessons.

"Can you do that?" Max asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She hadn't been paying attention to anything he'd been showing her. She was too busy admiring the way his body felt against hers, and how warm his hands were. It made her think back to that night, and she got a painful twinge in her gut when she thought about the possibility that it meant nothing to him.

Felix pulled away and shook her head solemnly. "I'm sorry, Max, can we do this tomorrow? I don't feel very good." She looked down at the floor and held her hand over her stomach.

Max sighed and brought his hand to the back of his head. "Yeah, that's fine. Do you need anything?" He asked.

Felix said nothing, and walked out of her temporary room, to the bar below. The floorboards of the old room creaked under each step she took. The halls were silent, and every room was empty. It was around lunch time, so she figured everyone that was staying there was downstairs getting ready to eat. Finally reaching the steps, she climbed down and saw that the main area was rather full. All different beings; humans, elves, gnomes- filled the room as everyone talked amongst themselves. After scanning the area for no more than a few seconds, she saw Willow and Drew sitting in a corner table.

"You look like hell." Drew spoke up roughly when he saw Felix approach the table with a sour expression. Felix cast her eyes over to Willow, and connected with her. After a second, Willow nudged the bard in the ribs.

"Drew, can Felix and I have a second alone?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyes playfully at him.

"Seriously? I just came here to relax and have a drink and you're kicking me out?" Drew asked in an aggravated groan.

"Have a drink at the counter. There's a cute girl over there you can talk to." Willow answered, pointing at the crowded bar on the other end of the room. Drew sighed and got out of his seat without another word and made his way over. Willow gestured to the empty seat beside her that Drew was occupying, and asked Felix to sit. "You wanted to talk, right? Please, sit."

Felix had to laugh. "I'm surprised you picked up on that so quickly."

"Intuition. Now, what's on your mind?"

"I don't even know how to start this." Felix said, looking down and uncomfortably chuckling "Um, remember when we were on my parents ship a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah..." Willow answered questionably.

"Well, that night I ended things with Benny, and him and Max had that huge fight..." She swallowed hard. "I got upset, and Max followed me back to my room in the rain..."

Willow nodded.

"I-uh...well, we... I don't know..." Felix stammered over her words. She was never comfortable talking about this stuff with anyone. She never had girl friends growing up that she could share with, and she felt sort of dirty admitting it.

"Yeah, you never told me what he said to you that night. He was gone a while." Her interest peaked.

"It's...not so much what he said." Felix raised a hand and started twirling loose strands of hair between her fingers. "I was so upset. I couldn't stop crying. I thought Max hated me, so he consoled me."

"In typical Max fashion, of course." Willow added, nearly rolling her eyes.

"I told him I was sorry. Told him Benny and I were done and I was ready to give my focus completely to our training." She felt a hard lump in her throat. "Then he told me he was jealous."

Willow's eyes widened. "Wow, that's big of him. Not easy to admit when you're jealous."

Felix could feel a burn in her chest. Her nails tapped loudly on the wooden table. "Then...we kissed a little bit."

"Huh?" Willow asked, a tremble in her voice ever so slightly.

"He kissed me. It was really nice and I liked it a lot." Felix couldn't bring herself to look up at the elf.

She heard Willow release a soft giggle. "Don't be embarrassed about that. You both have had feelings for each other for a while, it was bound to happen eventually."

Felix swallowed, and exhaled sharply, shaking in her seat. Her face boiled up and she couldn't hide it anymore. "Willow...it didn't exactly...we didn't stop there."

"W-what did you do?" Willow asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't want to say it."

The elf cleared her throat and adjusted herself in the seat. "You need to tell me." She demanded.

Felix felt tears stinging. She was starting to feel ashamed of her actions. "You...You'll think poorly of me, I know you will." She wiped a tear away that had fallen free and looked up at her friend, who refused to blink as she stared her down. "We...just got carried away in the heat of the moment."

"What did you do?" Willow demanded again, inching her face closer to the avian.

With a heavy, and defeated sigh, Felix looked back down into her lap and brought her hands down with her. "We did everything, Willow. Everything I've had pent up inside I threw on him and he returned it without hesitation."

Willow felt her face flush. She was caught off guard by the brazen honesty and the choice of words. She stopped for a second to think about what happened, then place her attention back on her friend. "Wow. I really didn't...I didn't think that happened. I thought you two really were just talking."

"No..."

"Can't believe it. You and Max. Seems kinda weird, huh? I noticed you stopped calling him 'Master' after we left the ship, but I didn't think that was why." She asked, trying to bring a little humor to the situation so maybe Felix would stop feeling so crummy.

"Y-yeah." Was all she managed to respond.

"Well, I don't think poorly of you, Felix." Willow spoke out with such sincerity that Felix knew right away that it was pure honesty. "Sometimes you get caught up in the moment and it leads to something. I just don't understand why it took you so long to tell me."

That was when Felix felt her breath catch painfully in her chest. "It's just that ever since then he's acted like nothing has happened. He's blatantly ignoring it and I almost feel like he regrets it." She felt tears yet again, and buried her face in her hands so she wouldn't let them fall publicly around strangers. "He really doesn't care for me like I thought he did."

Quickly, Willow draped and arm around Felix and brought her in close to her slender frame, trying to stop her from crying before it started. "Hey, you don't know that. Maybe he just doesn't know how to talk about it."

Felix shook her head, keeping it stuck to her hands. "I feel just awful, Willow. It's bothering me so much and I wish it didn't."

Willow rested her head on Felix's, and rocked her friend gently in place. "It's natural to be upset when conquests don't have the results you hope for."

"D-do you think he...used me?" Felix asked warily, biting her lip in anger for even thinking about the possibility that she was deceived for a quick romp.

Willow pulled away and grabbed Felix's wrists, pulling her hands away from her face and forcing her to meet eyes. "Hey, Max wouldn't do that to you. I'm not just saying that because he's my friend, but I'm saying it as someone whose been his outlet when his jealousy took over. I spent hours with him, listening to him talk about how much he liked you and how much he just wanted to be with you."

Felix sniffled a little, and wiped away the rest of her tears. She'd never known all of this. Willow had been a good friend and had kept all of their conversations private.

"That man has plenty of regrets in his life, but I promise spending the night with you was not one of them." Willow offered the warmest smile Felix had ever seen. It almost made her forget why she was upset. "You need to talk to him. Just...be prepared for rejection, worst case scenario."

Willow was right. Felix knew that much. She nodded and pulled her wrists free gently. She forced a small smile. "It's funny, you and Max are so close. I wonder why he didn't tell you about that night..."

"Eh, Max never seemed like a kiss and tell sort of guy." Willow admit with a shrug. "He probably wanted to be respectful of privacy. He's not very open about things like that. Hell, it was like pulling teeth to get him to talk about a girl he liked years ago that none of us knew."

"That's good, I guess." Felix sighed. "I'd hate to have my business blabbed so suddenly."

Willow studied Felix and saw that she was regaining her color and composure. Confidence was quickly finding it's way back to her. "Go. Find him. Don't put it off anymore." She playfully pushed Felix away, scooting her out of the seat and pointing her in the direction of the stairs. Felix feigned confidence as she walked back towards the front of the tavern and back up the stairs.

The avian's heart pounded as she walked down the hall, floor boards creaking under each step. Her mind was jumbled with nerves. Everything Willow had said about Max really liking her was pushed to the back of her brain by the loud thoughts of rejection. She could just imagine Max, nervously telling her that he got everything out of his system and that he didn't feel as strongly for her as he thought he did. She tried hard not to let the nerves show on her face, but she was sure she was failing miserably at that. Before she knew it she reached Max's door. Right next to hers. How fitting.

"M-Max?" She called through the wood, knocking lightly.

"Yes?" He answered after a second.

Gathering her courage and giving one last heavy sigh, she opened the door and stepped inside. Every thought she had, negative or otherwise, was flown from her head for a moment when she was greeted with Max standing by his bed stripped down to just under garments.

"W-Why are you naked!?" She cried out, jumping back and slamming the door shut behind her.

Unfazed, Max looked down at himself and looked back up at her. "I'm not." He looked and saw her face painted bright red as she stared right through him to the other side of the room. "It's getting late, I was just changing into more comfortable clothes."

Felix pressed herself against the wall and tried to collect herself. It took everything in her not to peek at him. "You could have told me, I would have waited outside." She snapped slightly.

Max laughed and picked clothes out of his bag. "I mean..." He began, a smirk growing across his face. "It's not like you haven't seen more of me than this." Felix said nothing. She just kept struggling to keep her eyes away without seeming too obvious. "Anyway, are you feeling better?"

"Huh?" Felix questioned, then suddenly remembered how she lied about not feeling well to get away from him earlier. "Oh, yeah. I was just hungry, I got some food after."

Max nodded, and returned back to searching for his night clothes to change into.

Felix finally broke and let her eyes wander, just for a second. The lighting in her room on the ship was much worse than the tavern, and this was the first time she was really noticing him. The scars that took up a lot of space on her arms and abdomen were clearly visible, especially above his left hip that looked like it had been almost carved away from years of being rammed roughly by heavy shields in training. Despite the imperfections on his skin, he never seemed to be ashamed of them. Felix always admired that Max simply didn't care about things like that. Each mark had a story about his adventurous life and he didn't seem to mind sporting them.

"Something wrong?" Max asked, braking her thoughts. Felix snapped out of her daze and brought her eyes up to his. This was her window.

"Actually, there is." She admit clearly, stepping forward a bit. As she got closer, Max noticed that her eyes were still a little red from crying, but he said nothing. " I wanted to talk to you...something has been weighing heavily on my mind recently." She began, as confident as her anxiety towards the situation would allow.

"Please." He insisted, stopping his rummaging and sitting down on the bed behind him.

"If...If nothing is to come of us, then I guess I have to live with that." She said, stopping right in front of him and towering over him. "It's definitely not in my favor, but there's nothing I can do."

Max cocked his head to the side, and raised a brow. He looked at her like she had grown a second head. "What are you talking about?"

"That night meant a lot to me, Max. I'm sorry it didn't mean anything to you, but I wish you would have told me it was just for fun. I understand, but you should have told me." Her emotions got the best of her in that moment, and she went straight for assuming rather than asking him about it like Willow had suggested.

Putting the pieces together, Max leaned forward in an aggressive stance toward her. "That night on the ship? That's what this is about?" He seemed almost annoyed in his tone, which caused Felix to step back for a moment. It wasn't what she expected at all. Max shook his head, and sighed heavily, furrowing his brown into an almost disappointed expression. "You really don't think that meant anything to me? That hurts, Felix." He placed his hand over his heart.

Felix said nothing, but her countenance hardened a bit.

"I told you how I felt, and I meant it. I don't lie to get women into bed. That's something Drew would do."

"Then why have you been brushing me off?" She asked defensively, raising her voice. "Do you know how much I've been bothered by the fact that you haven't even acknowledged that we were together?" Her voice cracked as her feelings began to flow to the surface.

"Look," Max began, taking a deep breath and trying to take a softer approach. "It's just not...something I'm used to." He looked at Felix, and saw that she was gesturing him to continue, trying to seem hardened despite the fact that she was still on the brink of tears. "I've never been with a girl, and still maintained contact with her after. I've never had that morning after moment. To be honest, I don't know how to proceed."

Felix let her arms fall at her sides. "Really?" She was sort of surprised.

Max shrugged. "It was more or less just something to do to pass the time. It was consensual, but it just didn't mean anything. She'd be gone before I even woke up and I was okay with that." He brought his hand up to the back of his neck. "Then it happened with you, and...I don't know. It's a little awkward, and I've been trying to act like it isn't. I guess in doing so I've given you the impression I don't care about you."

She started to feel bad. She'd never considered the possibility that he was just trying to get accustomed to the shift in their relationship. "I'm sorry to come at you like this."

"No, I understand." Max said sweetly, and pat the empty spot on his bed next to him. "Come here."

His voice sent chills through her body. She obeyed, and sat beside him, feeling his skin graze slightly against hers. "That night meant a whole lot to me, Felix. I've cared for you for a long time and that was my first time with actual romantic feelings attached to my actions. I've never felt that before that night, and I can't imagine going back to the empty one night thing after what happened between us." He brought his hand over and rested it gently on her thigh. "However..."

This was it. Felix felt the hard pain in her chest as she prepared for Max to tell her he didn't want her after all. He could sense her trembling under his touch, and slowly gripped her thigh in a gentle squeeze. "However, it is a sacred part of any relationship. Something that can be pin pointed and used against us if we were to be faced with certain enemies. Before it gets out of hand, we should hold back. Maybe not act on anything until we are in a safer situation."

Felix bit her lip softly, feeling a strange tingle throughout her body as Max tightened his hold on her leg. She decided to test the waters. "What happens when we're safe?" She asked coyly, feigning innocence.

"Well," Max began with a laugh, scooting over closer to her. "If you'll have me, I'd like to make it up to you. Make up for all this lost time, and make up for making you feel so badly these last few months."

Felix's brain turned to mush. So much was happening in this moment. She went from an anxious mess over believing Max didn't actually care about her, to sitting beside him, half naked and telling her that he wanted to continue things between them at a later time. She was happy, but nervous. That same nervous feeling she got right before they got together the first time. She placed her hand on top of his and brought it up to her cheek, face turning pink. "Maybe...you could make it up to me now?"

Max raised an eyebrow. "We shouldn't, my dear, I just said that."

Felix turned her head to kiss his wrist. "I just wish I knew that our first time was our last time..."

"Just for a little bit." Max corrected. "Believe me, I'd like to enjoy you again but it isn't safe right now." He focused on the feeling of his skin against hers. Her face was just as soft as the rest of her. He remembered how warm she felt wrapped around him, how smoothly her arms trailed down his back. "Although, if I had any idea that was our last time for a while I suppose I would have made it count." He admit, bringing his hand up from her cheek and running it through her hair.

"Yeah?" Felix asked in a contented sigh, closing her eyes and feeling his other hand travel to her waist.

"I think I would have taken my time."

"Do you think about it? That night?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, I do." He answered, smiling. "I wondered if and when I'd be able to do it again."

"I know what you said." Felix sighed, inching closer and resting her head on his shoulder. "But it's safe here. We're in the middle of the woods, miles away from our next endeavor. Please, if you want to have our last time for a bit I think now is the perfect time." She felt her breathing get rougher a she suggested it.

Max said nothing, but looked down into his lap. He turned and kissed her gently on her head, feeling a part of her graze against his lips for the first time in a long time. Her scent went straight to his head. "I've always been great at self control. It was something that was drilled into my head from a young age." He swallowed and moved, pulling her head off his shoulder and bringing his mouth down to her neck. "Then you came and made it hard for me."

Felix winced a bit when she felt him seal his lips around her skin in a kiss. She didn't expect it, but it was nice. Her skin rose in bumps, and he kissed down her neck and across her shoulders. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to that side. She sat there for a moment, mewing happily as he left feathery kisses across her neck. He kept his ear perked, listening for her sighs that would let him know when he hit a sensitive spot on her. She pushed his head down against her body, and felt him playfully bite and pull on her skin in retaliation. "Max, should I...?" She started, before catching herself.

Max stopped his little adventure on her collarbone and looked up at her, urging her to continue what she was saying.

"Should we maybe...lock the door?" Felix glanced quickly at the door. She didn't want to seem too eager, but she definitely was.

With a nod, Max rose from the bed and walked to the door. He opened it just a bit and poked his head out into the empty hall. There was nobody around, but he could hear the energetic bustling of the bar down below where it seemed every guest but the two of them had gone down to eat and drink. To Max, that meant that they didn't have to worry about volume or rushing things. Nobody would bother them, especially since they were all fortunate enough to have their own rooms. He closed the door, and Felix heard the loud locking mechanism.

"We shouldn't have any interruptions tonight." Max said, removing the key from the lock and placing it on the table beside the bed.

"So, we can do it?" Felix asked, turning a pretty shade of red. Not like they weren't already halfway there.

Max sighed, and smiled. "Just this once. We really need to stop after this." He cupped her chin in his hands and brought her head up, forcing eye contact. "Understand?" His voice had turned stern, and Felix felt a shiver run down her back.

Feeling bold, Felix playfully bit her lip and breathed, "yes, Master."

Hearing the woman that had such raw effect on him practically moan out his former title drove him crazy. He lowered his face to hers. "Don't play that game with me." He growled before hungrily capturing her lips in his own. This was the first time he'd kissed her since that night. She was so soft. She returned his kiss rough and deep,getting closer to losing her breath each second.

Sweet, breathy giggles filled the room as Felix was pushed down on the bed, with Max already working at the ties of her skirt that held it up at her waist. "Ah, this bed isn't as comfortable as mine." She noted, hearing the creaking of an old wooden frame and how the mattress was pretty hard.

"We'll make it work." Max replied, opening her skirt and immediately bringing his hands to her thighs, feeling her skin develop goosebumps under his touch. He heard soft sighing coming from her, and their eyes met. "May I?" He asked sweetly, running his hands up her legs and stopping right where her thighs touched.

Wordlessly, Felix opened her legs a bit, trying not to seem to eager. His lips found hers again and kissed her deeply, letting his fingers trail and find the band to her underwear, before tugging it to one side. He slipped a finger in her without warning, and heard a gasp come from below him. He pulled himself back from her, rocking back on his knees and watching himself work within her.

"D-Don't stare." Felix stammered, noticing how his eyes were glued to her lower regions.

His eyes shot back up to meet hers, and was greeted with a timid blush and slow, relaxed breathing. In protest, he wiggled a second appendage in her, and watched her face twist a little in surprise. "But you're so cute." He cooed, mimicking the faces she made as he sped up his motions.

Felix sat up quickly, resting on her elbows and looking down to where his hand fell between her legs. She felt the familiar churning in her gut as she watched him, occasionally shifting her eyes to his face. "Come here." Her demand was soft and nonthreatening, but Max obeyed regardless. He lowered his head to her and kissed her again for a moment, never stopping his fingers and feeling moans vibrate against his mouth. "Can you do that thing with your mouth again?"

Caught off guard, Max let out a laugh. He heard her whine in embarrassment, so he kissed her cheek lovingly in response. "I told you you'd like it." Referring to the first time when she was rather nervous to have such an act performed on her. He pulled himself out of her, and brought his hands up to cradle her face. Felix nudged him off her, and started fumbling recklessly at the buttons that went down the front of her blouse. "Let me." Max mewed, brushing his fingers down the already exposed bits of her chest, and finishing the rest slowly, almost teasing her. After a moment, she was peeled completely out of her upper portion of clothing, and left bare to him.

Without hesitation, Max's hand flew to her chest, grasping a breast in each hand. His motions were sort of rough, so Felix placed a hand on his wrists. "I've always been sensitive there, and not in a good way," she began, pulling his hands off slowly. "Please be gentle with me." It almost came across as begging, and guilt washed over Max. He usually made it a point to ask about things, especially since he wasn't too familiar with Felix's preferences in bed.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He was sincere, and asked if he could continue if he promised to be nice. Felix allowed him, and released his hands. She felt a gentle swipe over her skin, and he toyed with her so gently it drove her crazy. She closed her eyes, and slowly let her head drift back into the pillow as his thumbs played over her nipples lightly. "That better?" He asked.

Felix nodded and groaned slightly, letting her hand land on his chest and run it down his abdomen. She stopped for a second, but then took him by surprise as she let her hand sink deep into what was left of his clothing, grabbing his partially hardened flesh firmly in her hands. Max kept his actions fluid, but peered down, watching at Felix bit her lip while she played with him blindly. "You can undress me, if you like." He said sweetly, trying not to flinch as she grabbed him the way he liked. Felix obliged, and pulled off the remainder of his clothing and watched him spring free. Before she could react to it, he threw her down on her back roughly and grabbed her underwear and yanked it completely off.

"I almost forgot about your little request." He said lowly, sliding himself down her body and leaving kisses on his way down. His fingers laced within hers, and a gentle arch was brought to her back once she felt him finally reach her, and greedily attack her with his skilled mouth.

She let out a soft series of whines as he feasted upon her most intimate places. He was faster and more eager than the first time, massaging her fingers in his own and rocking his body against the thin sheets of the bed to create a gentle rhythm for her to move against. Felix pulled her hands from his and let them travel down, resting and gripping roughly in his hair, pushing him down a little bit. "Don't be shy, force me down." Max breathed, coming up for air. "Take control."

His hands found her thighs, and held them tightly, and squeezed. Felix gasped a bit and did what she was told. She pushed his head back down and held him there while he continued his movements, and lapped his tongue all around her. Hard breathing came from her as she struggled to find words under his touch. "M...More." She droned out, as if he was giving any impression of stopping. "Please don't stop."

Her whispers rang in his ears, and he swiftly moved his hands from her legs to her lifted back to hold her up closer to him. Her hands kept gripped in a chunk of dark hair, and she felt him slow down to a torturous speed. She started moving her hips rapidly, dragging herself across his mouth the maintain the same motion he had kept earlier. he let her pleasure herself against him for a second, before pushing her down again and sealing his lips around her bud, sucking roughly.

Felix let out a quick moan, begging him again over and over not to stop what he was doing. He had her, and lowered his hands one last time to squeeze her ass. Her skin rippled under him as he sent her into her first intense climax in months. Her release was loud, and he gave her a playful swat on her skin as she peaked. He lay there quietly, giving her tender kisses on her inner thigh, and listened to her ragged breathing until it slowed and went back to somewhat normal. She lay there with her eyes clothes, feeling the cold sweat break out across her body. The room fell silent.

"I'm glad we're here again." Max spoke from below. Felix looked down to be greeted with a meek smile. "I missed this." Her hand traveled up and rested on his cheek, returning the smile sleepily.

"I'm really glad it's you." She whispered, finding her way up to her knees and being level with him. She brought him in for another kiss, embracing his bare body in her arms and slowly pushing him on his back. He kept his arms firm at her waist and pulled her down with him until she was straddled over him. She sat back on his thighs, and gripped his shaft roughly in her hands.

Max exhaled sharply, and rested his head on his arm that he folded behind his head.

"Did you know it's curved to the left slightly?" Felix asked innocently, holding it and stroking it slowly in both hands.

"Yeah, thanks actually kind of self conscious about that." Max said shaking his head, smiling a little at her boldness.

"I'm sorry." Felix responded, but her sincerity was masked by uncontrollable giggling. Max had to laugh with her and he mouthed out "it's fine."

She took care in holding him, gliding her hands up and down softly but gripping him hard when she reached the tip, brushing her thumb over the head. She memorized the length and the pattern of veins and how the felt under her skin, perfecting her motions. Max brought the hand from around the back of his head and placed it over hers. He used his other hand to coax her down to his level where he enclosed her in another kiss. "Just a little faster." He groaned into her mouth, and guided her hand to the proper speed. When he felt she had it, he released her and put his arm back as a pillow.

He hissed roughly under her, feeling his legs start going numb from lack of movement. He decided to move them up and down very slightly, making Felix bounce on his lap just a little. Unintentionally, her body swayed and turned around him, and her chest heaved and bounced with each movement. Max chewed on his lower lip, watching the way she moved and jiggled and remembering how he liked that vision even more when he was balls deep in his lover. "Hey Felix?" He sang out, sweetly. She looked at him, but didn't stop her movements. With a hard jerk of his hips, and a gasp of surprise, he lunged her forward, catching her before she fell on him completely. She was centered perfectly above him. He gripped his organ, and stroked the tip swiftly along her entrance.

"That's a dirty trick." Felix teased, scrunching up her face in a goofy smile.

"Ready?" Max asked, slowing his movements and finding the opening. All he needed was a nod, and he was already in. A sharp moan sounded from her as he slid inside in one fluid motion. She immediately tightened around him, and dug her nails into his chest. Max growled at the unusual mix of pleasure and pain he was feeling in that moment, and started off with a gentle poking and prodding.

Felix writhed above him, throwing her head back and coaxing him to pick up the power. The faster he went, the more she wiggled and cried on top of him. He could feel her getting slicker by the moment, but she never lost her grip around him. He kept his eyes glued to her face, and listened as she whined out a little, and struggled to speak. "Say it." Max demanded. "You want to say something, please say it."

The rolling going on within her was enough to leave her completely unhinged. She wanted him to fill her completely, and act out every little fantasy she had. "I want you..." She began, stopping to grab the arm behind his head and bring it to her neck, keeping her hold on him and showing him exactly where to apply pressure. Feeling the blood rush to her head on top of the feeling of him pounding away inside of her, she reached her limit. "I want you to take me roughly." Her breathing got sharper, and she doubled over, keeping his hand pressed to her throat. "Like you own me." She begged him in a low growl.

Max shot up, keeping her in his lap and grinding within her. He pressed his thumb and finger against the points on her neck, watching with amazement as she completely went crazy for it. "My dear, I do own you." He whispered roughly in her ear. With one hand around her throat, and the other gripped on her ass, swatting her every few seconds, Max was mesmerized by the sight of the once thought to be sweet and innocent Felix, begging to be roughed up and treated like an object.

"S-Say it again..." She gasped out, holding on to his shoulders as she rode him.

Jerking her head forward, his lips brushed against hers. His icy blue eyes burned through her for a few seconds before repeating "I...own...you." The stoic and almost angry expression he made was the last straw, and Felix was sent into a fit of convulsions as she crashed around him. She bit into his shoulder, and Max shuddered and groaned as her trembling walls closed in and tightened around him.

Felix sat in his lap, and he remained inside her. She gasped for breath with her face buried in his shoulders.

"So...that's your thing, huh?" Max teased.

"Don't make fun of me." Felix whined. He could actually feel her face burning up against his skin "I know it's weird."

"No, no," He began, stroking her hair "I think I liked that. I could get used to that." Looking down, he remembered that he was still inside her. So warm and comfortable. "Keep going?"

"Mhmm" She sighed. He felt her breathing against his neck, and his hands traveled down to her waist. Moving her up and down so slowly, hearing needy whines and feeling soft kisses on his neck. "Harder." She encouraged weakly.

With that, Max gently lay her down on her back without ever leaving her. He pushed her legs up above her head and rose to straddle and plow down on her. He kept his hands on her hips, so they didn't topple back on her. With a fair amount of strength, he lowered himself into her, bracing his knees to not fall forward.

Felix's whines turned into gentle cries and pleads as Max flipped her in a compromising position and filled her up. "Yes, right there." Her hands flew to her face as he sped up and threatened to bring her to her end once more. "ah, Max I'm gonna-"

Before she could finish, he removed a hand from one of her legs and sunk his middle finger knuckle deep into her other hole. She yelled and squirmed in surprise and discomfort from the foreign feeling. Max kept his grip on her to keep her from flailing out of his arms "W-what are you doing?" She asked, flushed and confused.

He didn't answer, he just kept his fluid motion in his hips while twisting his finger back and forth within her. She bucked underneath him and let out a loud yell, feeling her release creep up on her yet again. "Feel good?" Max asked with a hint of arrogance.

Now that she wasn't shocked by such a bold move, it kind of did. "F-Faster." She ordered, lifting her hips up into him. Of course, he was happy to obey and kept a tight grip on her with that one hand, savoring the way she clasped around him and moaned. He heard her breath catch in her throat and a familiar rippling. Pulling out completely before she could trap him, he immediately brought his mouth down to her quivering hole and feasted upon her once again. She let out a startled yell as she finished her orgasm against his mouth, gripping the the sheets feverishly. Keeping his face glued to her, he lowered her back down straight on her back and helped her relax, watching her splay her arms out and catch her breath while he tenderly kissed and nipped at her. He spotted a slightly protruding hip bone, and brought his mouth up to the area of skin right below it, sealing it in his lips and sucking.

Felix let out a tired whine as she felt him sharply bite into her green flesh for just a moment, lifting himself up and revealing a large purple mark. "Ah, Max that's really noticeable."

"Nobody will see it." He assured, and crawled up her to do the same thing right under one of her breast. "Just to serve as a reminder for tonight." She lay there, feeling the rough tug of his teeth on her skin. It actually was a strangely nice feeling. He stopped and came up to meet her face to face again.

"I love your eyes." She whispered weakly, running a hand up the side of his face and through his hair.

Max said nothing. He could tell she was happy, and that's all he wanted from tonight. "Turn on your belly, I'm not done with you yet."

"But I'm so sleepy." She whined playfully, stretching out and slowly rolling over. When she turned completely she felt the hard sting of Max spanking her a few times. He ordered her to lift her bottom up in the air, and she did so happily. He positioned himself behind her, and teased her a little with the tip. Felix backed up a little, trying to force him in, but he dodged her, swatting her again and leaving a red mark.

"Not yet." He sang out, leaning over her to kiss down her back. He rose back up and tucked his arms behind his back, arching back and displaying himself out perfectly. "Go on." He ordered, smirking so smugly Felix could feel it burning at the back of her skull.

Without a word she obeyed him, and back up into him until she felt him start to slide inside. She heard him groan as she eased herself all the way on him and stopped when she felt herself hit his skin. He didn't move, he just kneeled there, watching her use him to please herself. "Keep going..." Felix found a steady rhythm and moved quickly, feeling herself become incredibly aroused at the idea of being watched. It was almost like she was taking care of herself, but she didn't care. She still felt the warmth of his body, and heard the subtle moaning and whispers coming from him each time she backed up on him.

Max stayed there, eyes closed and perfectly still. He listened intently to the soft squealing and begging coming from Felix before him. He felt a chill, and his legs felt like jelly. He could hold on a little longer, though. Enough for one more from her. To help move the process along, he snuck a hand down under her and toyed with her firm nub between her legs, taking turns between flicking and stroking it until it swelled under his touch. Her voice became louder, and her movements more shaky as each second progressed. "Mmm, there you go." Max encouraged. Within seconds, Felix was jerked forward as she came again,calling out to whatever god would listen to her needful screams, but Max quickly grabbed her trembling frame and forced her back on him. "Don't run from me." He teased, keeping her tied to him.

He pulled himself out and backed up, giving her space to collect herself as she flopped on the bed with a loud creak. She rolled over on her back, and slowly propped herself up on her elbows. Their eyes were immediately drawn to each other, but Felix looked down to see that Max was still very much aroused. "Ah, you didn't?" She asked, pointing and feeling a little self conscious that she might not have been enough for him.

"No, not yet." Max answered, shrugging. "Don't worry, I can take care of it myself. I know you're tired."

Felix shook her head. "No, I want to do it for you." She got up slowly and crawled over to him, reaching out and grabbing him in her hands again. She began to gently stroke him again, as she did earlier, earning a quiet groan from him. She watched his face, as his forehead and brows twitched slightly as she worked him the way he taught her. She watched him as he bit down on his lip, and thought how she would like to be the one nibbling on him right now. Bringing her mouth up to her ear, she whispered "sit on the edge of the bed for me." Then look his whole lobe in her mouth and sucked loudly.

Max moved from her, and did as she asked. She sunk to the floor, and nestled herself between his legs, wresting on her heels. Without missing a beat, she had him in her grip again. She shifted her eyes upward, watching him sit back and seeing his chest rise in a sharp exhale. He cocked his head to the side and let a hand wander freely through the rough curls on her head. She moved her hands up and down, twisting his skin lightly in her palms and bringing her face close to his tip, only to back away last minute.

"Tease." Max groaned, unable to hide the smile that formed.

Felix nuzzled her head up closer into his hands. she locked eyes with him for a second, then stuck her tongue out to flick the tip a few times. She stopped when she heard him sigh and felt his grip in her hair tighten just a bit. She brought him in more and more until she felt him at the front of her throat. She kept her motions slow and tedious, keeping him just in that area and abandoning the rest of him for the time being.

"That's so good." Max growled, wincing and feeling his leg start to shake beside her. He rolled his head back and looked at the ceiling, keeping his hand pressed on her head. He could feel her head bobbing at a quickened pace under his touch. She made sweet mews and kissing sounds as she worked for him. This went on for a bit, slowly working what she could manage down her throat. Her tongue twisted around him, and he felt her hands come up and rest on either thigh, squeezing him. He offered breathy encoragements to continue, and seethed and twitched each time she lowered on him.

Feeling a twinge, he lightly pat her shoulder. "I'm getting close, Felix." He said lowly. She didn't stop, and he looked down at her to see if she maybe didn't hear him. "Hey, I won't last much longer." She looked up at him and met his eyes again, never faltering in her actions. She pulled back just far enough to release him in a hard gasp.

"I heard you." She replied in a sultry moan. With that, she took him in again and worked her mouth with even more fervor.

His eyes widened a little when he realized she had no intention of stopping. Both hands were tangled in her mess of curls and braids, earning a giggly moan from her. Just the sight of her head bobbing up and down on him with the happiest whimpers and sweetest little kissing and popping sounds was enough to drive him over the edge. Service with a smile. "Okay...Okay" Max huffed out, bracing himself forward. Next thing he knew, his knuckles turned white as he tugged on her hair, emptying himself down her throat, holding his breath as he heard her whine a little below him. "Ah...G-God."

They sat there for just a second. He felt Felix's throat close around him for just a second as she swallowed every bit of his essence that he gave her. She pulled back a little a licked off any trace that might have been left, receiving shudders from him as she worked over areas that were way too sensitive now. his hands hell to her cheeks and he gently removed her, leaning down and giving her a light kiss. "You crazy woman," he began, looking at her and smiling so lovingly, "I'm pretty lucky." He helped her to her feet and watched her look around the room, her face turning red again.

"Um, can I have some water?" She asked feeling somewhat guilty.

Max laughed a little, and dug in his bag for his canteen and handed it to her. After she had her fill, he walked over and kissed her deeply, holding her body close to him and feeling the subtle thump of her heart against his skin. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" Max asked lowly into her ear.

Felix nodded. Since their last encounter she wanted nothing more than to crawl under his arm and be lulled to sleep by the sound of his breathing and sleepy whispers as he spoke sweet things to her. Without any redreesing, the two of them climbed into bed and claimed their spots for the night. Max held an arm out for Felix to nestle under, and she felt the warmth of his arm draped over her.

The room fell silent, save for some tired breathing. Max cradled Felix in his arm, feeling her hair cascade along his chest and up parts of his neck as she made herself comfortable against him. The muffled ruckus from below still sounded, and time continued on through their evening. Max looked down, and watched as her face curled into a soft smile.

"You have much more stamina than I do." Felix noted, feeling shy that Max lasted miles longer than she did.

"I didn't always," Max admit, "I think it's a half elf thing." He looked down at her cute plump face and winked. "But, don't worry. You'll have plenty of chances to catch up to me."

Felix nuzzled against him. "If I don't die from exhaustion before then."

He looked down at her. She had given him everything, and he felt an actual pain in his chest over how much he really cared about her and feeling like he was so amateur at being in a relationship that he would never know how to show her properly. He felt something burning in him. A secret he'd been holding for a while, and he would start with that. No better way of giving yourself completely to someone than telling them something that's been held in.

"Hey, Felix," Max began, running his fingers up and down her bare arm. "Can I tell you something?"

"Mhmm" Felix sighed happily.

"Well, there's another reason," he swallowed and shifted around in his spot. "Another reason I didn't exactly go out of my way to bring up a relationship."

Felix felt her heart sink just for a second, but she looked up at him and tried to remain calm.

"When we first met, you were excited. You knew of my family and you admired my bloodline. It made me happy to already have someone think highly of me without knowing me." Felix heard his heart rate increase a little. "But that's it. You already had an opinion of me. It was like you were star struck. I was afraid that once that fog...that image of me being an amazing warrior...faded away, you'd see that I was just a normal and slightly unimpressive person. I was afraid of letting my guard down and possibly having my heart broken if I continued pursuing you."

Felix said nothing, and Max was afraid he might have offended her. "I just wanted to know your feelings for me were because you liked me as a person, not just because of my family." He wrapped both arms around her and brought her close, kissing her forehead.

"I understand." Felix said without hesitation. "To be honest, I don't exactly know when my feelings turned from admiration, to actual romantic feelings," she began, grabbing one of his hands and holding it in her own, "but I assure you they are real, and stem from the fact that you're so incredibly kind to me. You are determined and adventurous, and I feel like I can be myself around you." She lifted her head again, and took a free hand to run through his hair. "Not to mention you're not bad to look at either." She teased.

"Ah, please." Max fought back softly, turning his head away from her. "I'm plain, and I'm fine with that." Felix giggled and kissed his cheek. "But Felix, if you really see for the person I am...If you really can see past everything you admired about me and still care for me for the man I am," he began, nerves taking over a little, "well, I guess that's all I've really wanted. You don't know what that means to me."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and talking and playful kisses. The room was full of the joys of new romance, and complete, unadulterated bliss.

The next morning Max sat up in his bed. He'd been up for a while now, and looked down at Felix who still slept so soundly against him. Her soft breathing was music to his ears as she allowed herself to be in his arms during the most vulnerable state. He rose carefully from the bed, taking precautions not to wake her. She stirred a bit, but rolled over and hogged what remained of the bed where Max once lay. He shuffled quietly through his belongings to find some clothes, and left the room to go down the hall, shutting the door behind him.

He reached Willow's room and knocked on the door. She called for him to enter from the other side, and he found her and Drew, sitting on opposite ends of the room and chatting. "Hey, guy. We didn't see you yesterday." Willow said, noting that Max was upstairs the majority of the day and never joined them for dinner or drinks.

"I was tired." He answered, stretching.

"Well, wake up." Drew added roughly, "we have to start packing."

Max's eyes shifted over to Willow, who greeted him with a sly smile. He couldn't keep his face straight, and looked away from her.

"So, Max," Willow began, feeling the beginning of some sort of drama. "Did Felix ever find you last night?"

Drew's ear perked up, and was immediately brought into the conversation.

"Uh, yeah." Max answered sort of timidly, swinging his arms at his side and trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Did you guys talk?" She asked.

"Talk about what?" Drew demanded, like a child being kept in the dark about presents.

"Mhmm." Max said, smiling a toothy grin and turning a bright red.

 **"I know what happened with you two."** Willow spoke up in the Elvin language they spoke in to keep conversations private among the two of them. **"Don't spare a single detail of this conversation."**

"Oh, don't do this, guys." Drew whined, knowing full well he couldn't understand a word they were saying.

 **"We talked. We figured it out and came to an understanding. When the dust settles and we can safely have a public relationship, then we will. But until then, please behave like you know nothing."** Max answered.

Willow became visibly giddy at his response and flew up from her spot to wrap her arms around him in congratulations. "I'm so happy for you!"

Drew groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair in obvious frustration. "What is going on? Why are we happy for him?"

"Where is she now?" Willow asked, forgetting to move over into Elvin again.

Max laughed a little and looked down at his feet. Willow pulled away from her hug, but kept her hands on his shoulders, giving him a hopeful gaze. **"Sleeping in my bed. She's pretty tired after last night."** He brought a finger to her mouth to shush her before she even reacted.

"I..wha-I.." Willow stammered. She couldn't believe what she heard, and how open he was about it.

"I hate you guys, seriously." Drew might as well have been talking to a wall.

 **"A-again? You two slept together again?"**

Max shrugged and nodded.

 **"What is it with you two? Can't you have a conversation about your feelings without ending up in bed together?"**

At that moment, Felix knocked on the door frame. Everyone turned to see her; she sported a long night shirt that barely fell low enough to cover her bottom. Hair flying every which way, but large curls framed her face in such a way that made her look so sexy. Max's eyes were immediately drawn to hers and they met on such a telepathic level they might as well have been reading each others thoughts.

"Good morning, Max. Did you have a good night?" She asked with exaggerated innocence.

"Yes, I did. Exactly what I needed after a long day." Willow rolled her eyes behind him.

"You look...rested." Willow added with a smirk, winking at Felix.

Felix stretched, making her shirt rise and become dangerously close to revealing the love bite he'd left under her hip the night before. "I was really sleepy. I slept a long time."

"Talking all night will do that to you." Max added without skipping a beat, and Willow choked on air behind him.

"Well, I'll go have a bath before we leave, just came to say hi." Felix sang out, before walking out the door into the empty hall. Max turned back to Willow, who stared at him completely in shock over how quickly everything happened. He gave her a smug smile, and backed away towards the door. Maybe he'd catch Felix and have a few minutes alone with her.

"To answer your earlier question, Willow... **God, I really hope not."**


	8. Apologize

Hard pounding of boots echoed through the ship. Mazzy had just been put through an unbearably uncomfortable conversation with Rojas. She wasn't stupid. She was fully aware that since time began that men gathered around and shared stories of sexual endeavors with women they found. However, she'd hoped that Sadie was more polite than that and wouldn't blab about things they did in bed.

Mazzy had snapped at Rojas, and he responded with a rather vulgar "you should remove the stick from your ass, makes it hard for your guy to get his cock up there." After prodding him for information, Rojas admit that a few nights prior he took Sadie out for his 19th birthday and got his considerably drunk with the rest of the crew. They started sharing stories about conquests they'd had before and during they boarded the ship. After about his 4th drink, Sadie started feeling confident enough to talk. Everyone knew that Mazzy was the only girl he'd ever been with, and some were finding out for the first time at that moment. He'd apparently described a particular feisty night with such detail that the whole crew felt as if they were there.

"I asked the kid if you were a screamer. He said only when he gives it to you up the other end." Rojas said with an almost evil cackle as Mazzy was left there trembling in embarrassment and anger over being outed to someone she didn't particularly care for. She stormed out of the lab, and made a straight line straight for his room.

The bad thing was Sadie didn't remember a second of it. The drinks had done him in so quickly, he had no idea what Mazzy was going on about when she barged into his room where he was trying to nap.

"Why did you do that?" She bellowed in anger, grabbing him by his arm from his bed and forcing him to stand up. "Just because we have sex doesn't mean you can tell everyone you know!"

Sadie furrowed a brow. "Mazzy, I really have no idea what you're talking about." He was pretty calm considering he was being screamed at. This annoyed Mazzy.

"I just talked to your buddy Rojas! He told me about your little booze fest last week and how you told everyone about our personal business!" Tears stung at her eyes when she thought about having to face the rest of her crew knowing that Sadie described her private areas so well that he might as well have sent a mass e-mail with a photo attachment to everyone.

Shame washed over his face as he started to remember that night little by little. He remembered being surrounded by the majority of the ship, obnoxiously imitating the moaning and begging Mazzy would do when she wanted release. He approached her, hearing her huffing and puffing and watching a visible lump in her throat as she tried to swallow tears. "I'm so sorry, Mazzy." His voice was low, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "Please forgive me. You know that I wouldn't do that under normal circumstances."

She exhaled sharply, hearing sincerity in his voice. "Just...fix it, okay?" She asked, keeping her gruff tone but softening a bit.

"I will. I'll talk to everyone tomorrow, I promise." He lowered his head and kissed her lightly right on her cheek, working up to her ear. "You know I love you, right? I love you so much."

Mazzy hummed lazily and smiled. "I love you." She returned his embrace and held him there for a few seconds. She knew full well what kind of person he was. He would never hurt her or anyone maliciously, and sometimes he fell into the trap of being one of the guys and sharing a bit too much.

"But," he began, keeping gentle kisses on her face. "When I said those things...I could tell how jealous everyone was."

"Please." Mazzy protested.

"No, really. They told me how lucky I was to have someone so adventurous and wild." He felt her melt into him as he kept his lips stuck to her cheek. "But I'm lucky for other reasons."

"Yeah?" Mazzy droned out, tilting her head to give him access to her neck.

"Mhmm. You really are so good to me. You have a tough outer shell, but when you open yourself up to people you're so sweet, and loving." He sucked on her neck lightly, leaving a little pink mark behind. "You always keep me on my toes. I don't know what I'd do without you. Can't believe how hard I've fallen for you."

"A few kind words won't get you out of trouble." Her hands traveled down his waist and stopped at the edge of his pants.

"Regardless, I mean it all. Thank you for being so forgiving."

Mazzy had changed over time. She'd been more open about her feelings and really talked things out with Sadie more. She'd gotten more forgiving and understanding of the things around her. Although she still had miles to go, progress was obvious. "Only if you promise never to speak of what happens in your bed again."

"I swear I will never speak of it again." He was serious. So serious he removed himself from her neck to meet her eyes.

"Good." Mazzy began. She snaked her arms around his neck and hoisted herself up his body, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Because I don't want anyone to know about how I'm gonna punish you." Before he could respond, her lips were upon him, tasting him with a desperate desire that was sparked from tantalizing kisses and sincere shame for his actions. He took a few seconds, but quickly returned her bold advances and his hands found her bottom, squeezing it lightly. Keeping her up, he turned and toppled on the bed, careful not to throw too much body weight on her.

She rolled out from under him and got up on her knees, already starting to unbutton her pants. She ordered him to do the same. Both pairs were tossed blindly to the other side of the room. Sadie started to work his shirt off, but she yanked his hand down. "No." She demanded sharply, tightening her grip on him. She knew more than anyone that one of his favorite things about their lovemaking was when he got to feel her skin on his. Laying against her slight twitching and sweat slicked skin was something he enjoyed a lot. "You're being punished, remember? You do things my way tonight."

Mazzy wasn't quite as romantic. She sometimes liked slow and kissing and gentle whispers, but mostly she liked rough and messy and vulgar and just plain different. She reached into his boxers and pulled out his member, that hadn't quite gotten the message of what was happening. She lowered her head and sucked at him, working down his entire length roughly and loudly. She felt him harden little by little inside, hearing gasping moans. His hands were in her hair, and she quickly pulled away. "Hands off." She warned.

In a snap, the hand that was in her hair shot up and grabbed her lightly by her throat, putting little pressure on her. "That mouth is nicer when it isn't speaking." Sadie knew from experience that the nastier and more rudely he spoke to her, the better it ended up being. She always responded with trying to hurt him, both emotionally and physically, and it just back fired in the sweetest way possible. "Put it to good use."

A sharp slap came across his face and he hissed, unable to hide smirk that grew. "Watch your fucking mouth." She had brought her face close to him. Her lips covered his, and she held him there. She coaxed his lips open and invaded, allowing him to taste the minty lip balm she had on. Again, he tried to sneak his hands up her back and pull her shirt off, but his wrists were forced roughly at his head. "You don't listen." She sprang away from him, and ran bare bottomed to the desk on the other side of his room. After digging through the drawers for no more than a few seconds, she turned around with a pair of cheap handcuffs twirling around her finger. She'd brought them to him as a joke a few months back, and they just threw them in the drawer to be forgotten.

She crawled back up on the bed and cuffed him, chaining him through the bars of his bed frame. "Now stay still." She warned. Sadie said nothing. He was starting to get angry and incredibly turned on. Mazzy looked back down at his erection, which was at it's peak. She nibbled at her lip and hopped back down him, sucking and licking at him again. He started jerking around, trying to release himself so he could put his hands on her again. He loved her venomous response to being disobeyed in bed. He stopped, and watched her as she slowly took him all the way in, careful not to trigger her gag reflex. She held him there for a minute, and he felt his legs get weak under her.

An ugly idea passed through his mind. He braced himself for a second, then thrust forward with all his strength, trying to get her to lose her composure. She jumped back and wiped the trail of saliva from her lips. She stared a hole through his face, becoming visibly aggravated with him. "Your throat feels almost as good as Poppy's" Sadie whined. He was greeted with a hard, flat-palmed slap on his stomach. He knew full well what a sensitive topic that was for Mazzy, but if she wanted to awaken the beast, then he would do anything to help her get there.

"You're gonna pay for that." She rolled off the bed, but not before spitting at him and watching as it landed perfectly on his cheek.

"Gah, fucking bitch!" Sadie yelped, trying not to laugh at the juvenile response.

He watched anxiously as Mazzy made her way to his closet. She dug through his shoes and found a pack of unopened spare boot laces. She turned to him and ripped the packaging open. Heavy duty and immune to tears. Perfect. Coming back over to the bed, Mazzy pointed at his boxers. "Off." He shimmied the rest of the way out of them and kicked them to the opposite wall. She climbed back on top of him, her lower half dangling perfectly over his face. He could feel the heat radiating off of her as she was filled with pure, mad lust. "Do a good job, now."

She lowered herself on him, and immediately felt him within her. Biting roughly and kissing sweetly. Her favorite combination. She widened her stance to allow him the most access possible to every bit of her, and brought her head down to his now completely exposed length. She took the shoelaces, and tied a fairly tight knot around his base, cutting off majority of blood flow and immediately taking him back in her mouth. He bucked wildly under neath her, grunting and whimpering in a mix of pleasure and pain. mazzy removed herself from him with a loud, wet pop. "Does that hurt?" She asked in a exaggerate whine.

Sadie nodded yes, but never removed his face from her darkest places. She looked down and watched as he turned a slight shade of purple under her ties. She sat back, almost suffocating him under her weight. "Keep going." She ordered. He'd learned throughout the last year what she liked, and he used it to is advantage. His tongue flowed endlessly over her, pulsating against her sensitive bud and biting into it, causing her to cry out and lift his shirt to slap him on the stomach once again. "Watch it." She winced, twitching on top of him and trying to keep her cool.

He could sense within her that she was coming close to her end, so he quickened his actions. She slowly stretched out downward on her stomach, resting her head on his upper thigh, but keeping herself center above his face. He began a rough sucking and biting again, making her shiver against his skin. "That's it." She repeated this over and over again until she felt a cool shot up her back and she gripped him hard at his thighs, shaking uncontrollably above him. She bit into her lip hard to keep from crying out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her brain melting moans as she came.

"Fuuuck" Sadie droned out bellow her in a muffled groan. She hopped off him, and let her eyes wander to see the damage she'd done. He was tied up, gasping for breath, with a red hand mark on his belly. The knot she tied under him was restricting him and he felt a painful tingle, struggling to ignore it. She straddled him, and reached for the ties.

"I think you've learned your lesson." She teased, licking her lips. In a swift motion, she ripped the laces out from under him and heard him catch his breath as bloodflow slowly made it's way back to his erection. She slid her small, hard body down on him and enveloped him in a tight hold.

A tear threatened to fall as he cried out in pain that was almost overwhelming. He yanked and yanked on the little plastic cuffs until he felt them start to give. "Say you're sorry again." Mazzy ordered through huffing and puffing as she rode him with all she was worth.

"I'm so...sorry." He gasped out through gritted teeth. When the pain started to subside, and turn into uncomfortable tingling, he held back and moved his hips with her. She begged and whimpered on top of him, saying things into his ear so filthy he almost felt embarrassed. He pulled harder on the cuffs until he finally heard the plastic snap, and his hands were immediately on her, ripping the remainder of her clothing clean off her body before she could even react. His hands and mouth fell to her breasts, and suctioned his lips around them.

"Ah, you broke them..." Mazzy managed to get out. He gripped her at her hips and threw her down on him again and again, skin hitting hard against skin. He held her close on his lap, and felt as her fingers yanked at his hair, biting his lip and moaning when she pulled harder. "Mmm, I forgot you like that." She jerked his head back and kissed him roughly again, stopping any air flow from reaching him.

He pulled away from her with a loud gasp. He felt himself thickening and heard her even breathing turn to reckless shuddering as she bounced on him violently. "Come again for me, baby." He ordered. A hard, painful squeeze on her as did her in as she tried to muffle her climax again. Sadie hooked a finger, and dragged down her jaw, forcing her mouth open. "Don't you dare," he panted, "I paid my dues, now fucking scream for me." Her eyes widened, and her grip around him tightened. She had nowhere to run and she finally let go, crying out and spouting every vulgarity that passed her mind and she convulsed in his arms. Her whole body shook and she called out his name, holding him tight to her and hearing him breathe encouragements into her ear as she slowed and finally stopped.

She fell back slowly, popping off of him and laying there, trying to catch her breath. He shuffled and removed his shirt finally, and reached over to gentle play with her breast with one hand, and stroke himself with the other. "Finish quickly, I'm done." Mazzy moved up, trying to allow him space, but was immediately dragged back down.

"I'm not." Sadie growled.

"Fuck you." Mazzy fought, and spread her legs a little. Next thing she knew he was towering over her, and plowing down into her. They yanked at each other's hair, seething and moaning and actually trying to hurt each other. With every tug, he quickened his pace, hitting the right spot each time he went down. His mouth was at her neck, biting and sucking while she scratched a rough trail across his back. He held her legs out as far as she could go, and covered her bare skin with his, feeling her writhe against him. He got what he wanted after all. "Your skin is so soft." She mused, giving in and holding him close to her. "More...I want more of you." She threw her head back and listened intently as he struggled for even breath.

"Do you like the way I feel?" She whined, eyeing him.

"Yeah, like I said," He met her in a challenging gaze, "almost as good as Poppy."

"Funny," she spat back at him, "you make it sound like you actually fucked her."

"So what if I did?" He face was inches from hers now "what do you think you can do about it?"

Her arm shot up in an attempt to slap him again, but he caught her by her wrist, and used it as leverage to flip her tiny frame over completely on her stomach. She yelled out in surprise as he held her down and searched the bed for the loose shoelace she had tied around him earlier. He found it, and folded her arms behind her back, securing them in place. "I like how small you are, Mazzy," he finished with a tight knot that pinched her skin, "easier to throw you around how I like."

Sliding off his bed, he dragged her with him and bent her over the edge. Her bottom half supported upward by a pillow he placed under her. He went into the desk where he found the handcuffs and pulled out a half used bottle of lubricant. He carried it back over, and poured a cold drop all over his shaft. Whatever excess remained he coated his fingers and slowly dipped them in her other hole. She made no protest, and just relaxed best she could.

"I knew you'd like this, you pervert." She sang out, feeling him adjust himself behind her and start to push his way into her. They tried it just for the hell of it a while ago, and he quickly realized how much he actually enjoyed it.

"I don't hear you complaining." He responded with a laugh. After careful maneuvering, he found himself all the way in. Mazzy groaned below him, hating how slow he always started.

"Give it to me." She turned and growled. Sadie sighed and braced himself, throwing more power at her and watching as she jerked violently on the bed. He brought his palm down in a hard slap on her ass a few times, sending stinging pain through her body and she cried out wildly under him. His speed picked up and she recreated the exact near-screaming he'd described to the crew a few days earlier. "Mmm, does Poppy let you fuck her in the ass like this?" She teased, trying to fight back the urge to scream out and beg for more.

"Don't know," Sadie said back sharply. "Remind me to ask her next time."

Mazzy turned her head to say something, but before she could Sadie threw her face into the mattress and bit down on her shoulder, still pounding away inside her. Muffled begs were shouted into the bed as Sadie felt his own release coming up fast. He held her at her hips, lifting her up from the floor just a little.

"Finish...please...I want to feel it." Mazzy whined, turning her head and staring up at him with big eyes welled up with pure desire.

Sadie brought his lips behind her ear. "Since you've been so kind to forgive me..." He gave her a few more pumps before, pushing her down into the bed and following her still locked in. She twitched under him as she felt him empty himself in her, leaving gentle spankings across her bottom as he came. "God...fucking...dammit." He groaned out before rolling over on his back and letting the cool air of his bedroom envelope him. Mazzy crawled up him on her hands and knees, and fell down, resting her head on his stomach. His hand traveled down and played with her hair, feeling sweat on her scalp.

"I should get you pissed at me more often." Sadie chuckled, realizing how hard the two of them just went on each other.

"Yeah, yeah," She answered, rolling her eyes. "I would have been nicer if you didn't joke about banging Poppy."

"Joking?" Sadie repeated, bracing himself to get hit again.

She came down on him with another hard smack to his gut. He laughed through the pain and pulled her in close to his chest, putting her in a playful headlock. "I'm just kidding, you psycho." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "You're the only woman I ever want to be with."

"Ugh, gag me." She snapped.

"Did you know my parents were each other's one and only?" Sadie added. He pulled the thin sheet up from his bed to wrap both of them up.

"Yeah?" Mazzy asked, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Mhmm. They met in middle school. They flirted for years, until they went to a party one night and had too much to drink. My mom ended up pregnant with me at sixteen, and my dad promised to marry her even though he was just a teenager. Until the day they died they shared nothing but absolute love for each other. I always hoped to be as happy as them one day." Sadie had heard the story dozens of times from his father and many people around their dome, that he had memorized every inflection of it.

"Damn, your mom had you when she was sixteen?" Mazzy thought, feeling a turning in her stomach knowing that she was sixteen a few years ago and that she would have never been able to take on a kid. "No wonder she was so hot."

Sadie shook his head. "Regardless...I feel that here." He admit, a nervous blush taking over his cheeks. "You're my first, Mazzy. We've only been officially together for a year, but...I don't know...I think we can make it."

"Hmm...you're so lame." Mazzy whispered, hiding a smile against the skin of his neck and kissing him softly. They lay there in the stillness and silence of his room. Sadie trailed his fingers up and down her arm until goosebumps formed.

"I'm glad we landed on not talking about our sex life anymore." Sadie added, going back to the topic at hand. "I'd hate for the guys to find out I had my balls hog tied and that I actually kinda liked it."

Mazzy smiled and rose from him, meeting his eyes. She cupped his chin under her hand and smirked. "You can't talk. Doesn't mean I can't."


End file.
